Tangled Up
by angelfeathers9Forums
Summary: A 9x5 Story. What does Family really mean? Everyone learns especially 9 and 5 what the true meaning of the Word Family is and how to survive in a World already dead. Can the Stitchpunks do what was tasked of them?
1. Chapter 1

Tangled Up

Chapter 1 The Beginning Of It All

I don't own 9, Shane Acker does. I'm just doing this for fun since I'm stuck here in the Hospital for the next Month and a Half. XDDDD

(This Story was first Published on the 9 Forums, and it's updated there First before I put New Chapters up here. It's a 9x5 Story, so if you don't like Gay or Yaoi, better turn back now. XD I did this for all the Fans that love this Pairing and this Story has turned into something even more than I could have ever Imagined myself. I hope you all truly enjoy it and leave me comments to on your thoughts. :3)

It was another day like any others. After 9 found a way to bring back the others a few weeks back, things seemed to return to normal at long last. The first thing 1 decided was to find everyone a New Home. But like always, he insisted they travel at day and hid during the night to avoid the few remaining Machines that were still out there and on the loose. But to make matters worse, since the Life Giving Rain, it made things a lot harder for the stitchpunks. One thing was the mud, the other was the puddles. Some of them were deep, and others they could just walk over.

After traveling for a few days with 8 and 7 keeping watch shifts at night, 1 finally found a place. It was an old Library that was still standing in the City, and even before he could get a word out of his mouth about the dangers, 3 and 4 were gone in a flash. 7 just laughed about it along with 2 and 5, 1 said something about little brats not listening to their elders, which 8 just grunted in agreement with him, and 6 being jumpy as he always was, just carefully peeked around the door to the opening to it.

After a day of looking around it and the rest of the rooms, it was discovered that it was very well intact and very favorable to stay in. The whole day everyone, except 1 and 8, who were at the top of it in another room setting up themselves, went out and gathered up supplies to set up their own rooms. 2 and 5 were working together to find supplies to set up another Work Shop for their work and repairing the others in case they got hurt again, 3 and 4 were in the Main Part of the Library looking through the many books to find info on things that might help out the others, 9 was with 6 and 7 helping them look for paper, ink, and light bulbs for his staff.

By the end of the day, it proved very fruitful in the end. 2 and 5 had 3 carts full of supplies, 9 found five replacement light bulbs for his staff, and 7 found two jars of ink for 6. 9 and 7 didn't manage to find any paper for him, but 7 reassured him that tomorrow morning she would personally go out early and look around. 9 smiled to himself as he saw how happier 6 looked after that. As darkness was falling, they all pulled the carts inside and everyone went to work in their respected rooms to set things up.

9 really didn't have much to do, and 7 was at the top keeping watch till they could set up another Telescope somehow, 3 and 4 were in another part of the Library looking through the many books there, 6 went to the Fire Place probably to set up again, and he didn't go dare bother 1 or 8, so that's how he found himself going to 2 and 5's New Workshop to see if they needed any help with anything. He stopped at their door and knocked on it waiting for a reply. After hearing a few things being moved from the inside of it, he could hear 2's faint voice call out from the inside.

"Come in, but be careful where you step."

9 opened the door slowly and peeked his head inside, and almost feel on the floor laughing at the sight. 2 was there leaning on his cane and bent over a bit, while from the looks of it, he was trying to untangle 5 from a mess of red thread that he somehow gotten wrapped up in. All the while 5 was using his binded up legs to kick the wall every now and then. 9 realized that's what the noise he was hearing from the outside of the door. It was 5's moving legs. Various other things laid scattered over the floor, and he could see why 2 warned him about being careful. 9 walked over to the both of them carefully still trying to hide his laughter, but failing miserable.

"I take it things are *snort* going well in here?"

5 just glared up at him while 2 just laughed.

"9 my boy, what brings you here?" He said as he moved aside to let 9 help out poor 5.

As 9 began to untangle 5 while smiling and talking, he began to look around for anything sharp that they might have found to maybe cut it with.

"I came up here to see if you two needed any help since everyone else is busy with other things. Good thing I did to. You wouldn't by chance have found anything sharp out there that could cut this with did you? Like a blade or another pair of scissors?"

2 put one of his hands under his chin in though as 5 just fussed on the floor. Suddenly, he got an ideal.

"I really hate this. Why does it always have to be me that gets into these things?!" 5 just fumed as 2 headed for the door to their Workshop.

"Wait! Let me go get 7! I know shes on duty, but it's just for a second and we can search in here later for scissors or something. I know she can help us out and then return her duty before 1 finds out."

With that 2 left out the door, leaving 5 and 9 alone. 9 just continued to try and untangle 5 when he decided to ask the question that was bugging him ever since he came in here.

"Ummmm 5?" 5 looked up at him with an annoyed questioning look. 9 began to fiddle with a string around his waist as he avoided his gaze and popped it on him. "How in the world did you get this around you and even get tangled up in it?"

5 just sighed and looked towards the wall. "Well, as were were unpacking one of the carts, I just happened to pick out a random box and forgot that we tied the red thread around this lens we found. So when I went to pick up the lens, the thread had somehow came unwound a bit. Next thing I know, it was around my hand." He looked up at 9 sheepishly at this point. "I panicked thinking something had grabbed me, and before you know it, well..." He trailed off at this point and 9 just smiled at him gently and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay 5. We'll get you out of this soon. Don't worry. 2 will be back with 7 soon enough."

5 looked up at 9 and had to smile back at him. That was one thing he always liked about 9. When things were at their worst, or someone was feeling down, 9 always seemed to know how to make that person feel better. It always gave him this funny feeling inside to. He didn't know what it was, but around 9, he felt more alive. He...He didn't know how to explain it. As 9 continued to try and untangle this one horrible knot around his neck, 9's hand on the floor beside him suddenly slipped, and then it happened.

9 gave out a small cry, but before he or 5 could move, 9's face met with 5's, and their lips were locked. For a moment, neither one of them moved. All of the sudden 5 began to kiss 9 back. Weather it was out of instinct or what, 5 didn't know, but somehow, this felt right to him. And 9, he used the hand that slipped to gently prop himself back up, breaking the kiss gently. He looked into 5's face, and they both held the same expressions.

All the time knowing each other, working together, helping out each other, it was like a missing piece of a puzzle for them both. 9 always felt bad for 5. After hearing how he lost his optic, and seeing how 1 treated him to 8 bulling him, he felt like he had to protect him somehow. But he always felt there was more to it than that. It was something like.....What did the humans call it? Love? Did he really feel this for 5?

Before he could think about it anymore, he heard voices coming up the way from the hall leading to the door. He quickly got off of 5 and just as soon as he did, the door opened and in walked 2 followed by 7. 7 took one look at 5 and just smiled as she lifted up her helmet and whistled.

"Whewww, you really did get yourself tied up huh 5?"

5, still lost in his thoughts and shock of what he just did, worrying about 9, and how he felt now to, snapped out of his thoughts quickly. He looked up at 7 and sighed, mumbling something 7 could hardly pick up.

"I didn't meant to. It's not like I planned this from the start."

7 just laughed as she positioned her spear and looked over at 9.

"9, be careful, but hold his shoulder down for me will you?"

9 gulped and did as he was told while, if it wasn't for 5's legs tangled up to, he would have really been thrashing around instead of barely being able to. Poor 5 was in hysterics.

"WAIT 7! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!? THERE HAS TO-"

But he was cut off as after a few quick flashes and swishes, he was free. He looked up at 7, then at everyone else, before bolting from the room. 9 called out to him as he ran.

"5! Wait!" He bolted out of the room after him, hoping to catch him before he really lost it like 6 did sometimes when he was really bad into one of his fits.

7 just looked at 2 and 2 just smiled gently and put his hand on her shoulder in a thanking manner."

"Don't worry about it 7. He'll calm down later on and thank you. Hes just not used to things like that."

7 just smiled as she walked off going back to her post.

"I might have been the same way myself if I was like that, but I'm used to it now if you remember from our first fight with the Machines. Plus, I'm a Warrior. I've seen to many things to be scared anymore." She winked at him as she went out the door, and 2 laughed remembering hearing about it from some of the others.

Meanwhile, 9 was having a hard time finding 5. "Where could he have went?" He thought as he was heading down the stairs to the bottom floor. He heard yelling from down there, and it didn't take him to long to figure out who it was. As he reached the bottom, his fears were confirmed as he saw 1 there with 8 behind him, and 5 on the ground. 1 clanked his staff down on the floor again as 9 listened.

"I don't care what happened 5! Your yelling around here is going to bring the rest of those Machines to us and then what?! We'll all be dead again! Is that what you want?!"

5 just shook there on the floor staring up at 1 while 8 smirked behind him. 9 sighed to himself and though "Some things never change" before walking towards the three.

"1 hold up. It's not his fault."

1 looked over at 9 and glared at him. "And your just to blame for this to! Why is it everytime I turn around something happens and it ends up with someone screaming their head off?!" 9 just gently picked 5 up off the floor, figuring out 5 had told them both the best he could in his state of mind what happened, before looking at 1. "It won't happen again 1, I promise you." 1 just scoffed as he turned on his heels with 8 in tow. "Fine then! You keep him quiet!" As 9 watched them go, he lead 5 to his room on the bottom floor. He knew they were probably going up to the top back to their rooms, but not before stopping off at the New Workshop to yell at 2 then at 7 around the roof. He knew they could handle 1, so he wasn't to worried about them at the moment. He opened up the door to his room and lead 5 in. Once inside it, he gently put 5 on his bed and looked at him.

"You okay 5?" 5 looked at 9 again, and realized it happened once more. There he was, always coming to his rescue and protecting him. Even now, he was doing it. And the next thing you know, he blurted out something without even thinking, and quickly covered up his mouth after the words flew out.

"9, I love you!"

As 5 held his hands to his mouth, his eyes wide, 9 just smiled and gently took them away. 5 looked at 9 again, but instead of seeing him mad, he saw that 9 was actually smiling at him. 9 just gently held his hands in his own and spoke.

"You know 5, I love you to. I think I have for awhile now, but I didn't know what it was I was feeling. I remember the Twins talking about it before, explaining it to us from the books they have and the footage, but even then I really didn't understand it. I think now I do. And if this is what love is, I hope it never ends."

Before 5 could reply, for the second time that night, 9 closed the spaces between them and kissed him. This time though, it was slow and filled with tenderness and passion. 5 once more found himself kissing 9 back, but this time, he knew it was the right thing. 9 laid him on his side and then he himself got into the bed, intent on making this a night for the both of them to remember for awhile. Yes, this is what it meant to be in love.


	2. Chapter 2 What Lies Ahead

Chapter 2 What Lies Ahead

It was quiet in the Library that morning. Not many of the stitchpunks were up yet, but in the next hour, the rest would probably be stirring. In 9's room 5 was just now waking up. As he slowly did, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his own room. He immediately froze, looking around him. When he saw 9 asleep next to him in the bed, the night before replayed in his head. If stitchpunks could blush, he would be beet red right now. Oh God, last night to him was more than anything he could have ever hoped or asked for. He had finally told 9 how he felt, and when 9 returned his feelings, and then they did what they did, it was like everything was complete now.

He smiled as he turned on his side and put one of his arms around his lover now, snuggling up close to him and closing his eyes again. 9 woke up with a start, eyes flying open and coming face to face with 5's. The first thing he noticed was that 5 was asleep, eyes closed with one of his arms draped around his waist. 9 calmed down a bit and smiled as he remembered last night all to well. Finally after so long he found the missing piece of his life. It's funny when you think about it. Things just happen and they all fall into place. 9 moved his head to 5's and gently placed a kiss on it. 5 slowly opened up his eyes again and smiled at 9. 9 smiled back.

"Morning love. How do you feel today?"

Once 9 said those words, 5 got this tingling feeling through his body again, kinda like he did last night. 5 slowly sat up in the bed And smiled at 9 as he sat up to.

"I feel great 9. Really great. I hope this never ends." 9 just laughed and hugged 5, but before he could get another word out out, he heard a chuckle coming from his door. They both turned their heads, and froze. There, standing in the door way leaning on his cane was 2. 9 and 5 quickly climbed out of the bed and looked at the floor in embarrassment. 2 just shook his head.

"Nothing to worry about my boys. Your secret is safe with me. I was just wondering where 5 was at and got worried when he didn't return to the Shop last night. From the looks of it, I had nothing to worry about at all. By the way 9, 1 needs you to go out today and look for supplies. And 5, if your rested up, I need your help in the Workshop. Thanks to what we found yesterday, we have enough to create another Telescope. I already installed a new bucket system to the top floor last night as well, but the telescope will be a lot tricker. " With that 2 left still smiling to himself about the two. Young love was always cute.

9 just groaned as he looked around for his Light Staff, finding it on the floor to the right of the bed. As he picked it up, he looked at 5 and smiled.

"Well, I guess I better be going before 1 has my head. Will you be alright without me for a bit 5?"

5 looked up at him with a bit of sadness in his eyes, but knowing that he would be back soon, he smiled weakly and nodded his head.

"Sure, but I'll miss you to. I guess this is 1's way of getting back at you from last night huh?"

9 laughed at this and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling away.

"I'm not worried. Besides, 1's just being grumpy as always. He'll get over it quickly and then I'll be back myself before you know it to."

5 smiled at him, giving 9 a hug before he watched him go out the door. As 5 himself went out it heading to the new bucket system, he had to admit, everything will be okay. No one was going to separate them or get in their way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Top of the Library, 7 was keeping watch. She looked down as she saw a small figure leaving it and heading into the Emptiness. ALONE. She growled inwardly knowing it was 1's doing from last night. Sending out probably 9 off to get supplies for getting his way of punishing 5. Remembering her fight with him as well last night, she pulled down her helmet and grasped her spear tightly. Then she leapt from the roof down to another part of the structure planning on going with him to help out. No way was she about to let anyone go out there alone with those few machines still out. Besides, she promised 6 she would go out early anyway to look around for some paper for him. As she jumped down to another part of the Libraries roof to the ground, she began to run to catch up with 9, still musing over the fight.

*Flashback*

As 7 head what sounded like 1 yelling at 2, she looked around behind her and sighed. Knowing that she was next, she just got herself ready for it. She didn't mean to scare poor 5. She just knew that was the quickest way of getting the thread off of him since they still hadn't found any scissors yet or had any time to really look around the Library for a pair. She didn't have long to wait though. She just put her hand on her hip as 1 came up there with 8 behind him glaring at him. 1 was just glaring right back.

"And you! Just what do you think you were doing scaring 5 like that 7?! Surely you could have found another way to get that blasted thread off from around him?!"

She just held her position and yelled right back.

"Yes, and I suppose you know where the hell a pair of scissors are in here so we can?!"

1, not ready to be out done by this girl, just growled and pointed his staff at her.

"Don't you dare yell at me girl! What if you were to have cut him up or ripped him to shreds?! Then what?! You need to think before you act!"

7 was taken aback a bit by this remark. How dare he say such thing! As if she didn't know her own weapon or how to use it carefully! She got right up in his face by this time and growled very lowly.

"How dare you! How dare you say that! As if I don't know my own weapon or how to use it! I know full well what I was doing! You take that back right now!" The last part she growled out very lowly, but before she could say anything else, she was shoved on her back by a strong force. As she looked up from the ground, she was met face to face with 8. Damn! She had forgotten he was there! She looked at 1 again and saw him smiling behind 8. She just hisses before getting up and leaping to another part of the roof above them.

"You can't hide behind 8 forever 1! One of these days when hes not there I'll give you a good smack right across the face like you deserve!"

1 just looked up above him really mad now. As he made his last remark before storming off with 8 in tow, he knew that one day 7 probably would do it. Knowing her and how fiery she was, yes, she wouldn't give a second thought to it. But could she really pull it off? After all, he was their leader.

"You can try it girl! And when you do, I'll hit you right back! I'm not afraid of you! And I'm not hiding behind anyone! 8 is just here to make sure no one gets hurt!"

As he stormed off, 8 just looked up for a second before following 1 back inside. He felt bad for pushing 7, but she did get in 1's face. And 1 was the oldest of them all and their leader to. He needed protecting, and 8 was the only one that could do it.

*End Flashback*

As 7 finally caught up with the figure, she smiled to herself as she saw it was indeed 9. Forgetting the night before and cooling down a bit, she suddenly got an ideal. Deciding to make a little mischief, she hid behind some rubble and picked up a small rock. Peeking around it, she saw that 9 had stopped and was inspecting what appeared to be a round wheel off of something. "Perfect" she though. Looking at the rubble above him, she threw the rock into it. It made a clanking noise as it seemed to hit something hard up there, then the noise of something shattering soon followed. 9 nearly jumped out of his skin and dove for cover as he forgot the wheel completely.

"What in the-?!"

But he was cut off as he heard laughing. Peering around from the can he was currently hiding behind, he saw 7 on the ground laughing her ass off. He just smacked his hand to his head.

"Real funny 7. What are you doing out here? I thought you were on Guard Duty?"

She picked herself off the floor, wiping the oil tears away from her eyes, (Yes they can cry. I thought that would be cute for later on. You'll see why.) and still trying to recompose herself, she looked at 9 and replied.

" I saw you leaving out and knowing 1 sent you out here alone, I *giggle* decided to follow you and lend a helping hand. Besides I also promised 6 I would go out early today and look around for some paper for him. You should have seen your face! You thought a Machine was fixen to tear you to shreds!"

9 smiled at her as he turned on his light staff again. Then he went over and picked up the wheel again.

"You would have thought the same thing 7. And thanks for putting me on edge to." 9 said jokingly "I think I saw some paper at the top of that pile of rubble over there, but I'm not sure." He pointed to the pile to the left of where 7 threw whatever she did at.

7 pulled down her skull cap again before climbing and jumping up to the top of it. Sure enough, there was blank paper up there. She grabbed most of it, and then jumped back down to the bottom of the pile before putting it in 9's cart he was pulling with him. She also noticed that 9's cart was already almost full with various other things. Deciding they had enough supplies for now, she motioned for 9 to follow her back.

"I think from the looks of it 9, your cart is over filled with things. Lets head back for now and see if anyone can use any of this stuff."

9 smiled to himself, pushing the cart ahead of him and following 7 back to the Library. He kept on glancing back down at the bottom at the two things he had wrapped down in it. He knew the stitchpunks they were meant for would be happy when he gave them to them. One would be overly excited for sure. With those thoughts in his head, he continued the long haul back.

A/N: I also have watched many Animes in the past, and from one of them, this Song I listened to as I typed up this next part. Listen to it as you read it. It's called Kimi=Hana, You=Flower, and it's from the Anime Junjo Romantica. Words for it are here . and here is a link to the Song as well. .com/watch?v=1WoH6L-RE9w This Song in my eyes, has and always will fit 9 and 5 perfectly. It describes them both waaay to much.

Meanwhile, back in 2 and 5's Workshop, they were just putting on the finishing touches on the new Telescope. As 5 was making sure the Telescope rotated right, 2 smiled at him and began to ask the questions that would make 5 realize just how much he needed and missed 9.

"So 5, how did your's and 9's relationship start?"

A bit nervous about answering at first, but then realizing this was 2 he was talking to and his Mentor as well, 5 smiled back and answered.

"Well, it really started last night, but for the longest both of us as it turns out had these feelings that neither of us really ever understood. It wasn't till then we realized that it was love. One thing just lead to another, and before you knew it, well...."

He trailed off at this point, but 2 just laughed and nodded in understanding.

"I understand 5. Sometimes it works like that. You never know when it hits you or when, but once it does, it is a very wonderful feeling indeed."

5 smiled up again at his Mentor. Everything was ready with the new Telescope, and as they pushed it into the other bucket at the top of the roof to take it to the place was 7 was standing guard at, he realized then what 2 had really just said. As he pulled up the rope taking them to the very top of it, and after they began to push it into place, he asked him now the question.

"2, you have a lover to?"

2 smiled at him as he made the last adjustments to the Telescope, both of them realizing 7 had gone out to probably to get 6's paper, before answering him.

"I know what love is my boy, and I know the feelings of it to. As for me being in love with someone, I do have feelings for a certain someone here, but I'm waiting on the right moment to tell them. By the way, if you look through the Telescope, I think you might find something interesting."

As soon as 2 said those words, 5 looked through it. He looked down to the ground level, and his heart leapt to his throat. There coming up was 7 with 9 pushing a cart full of things behind her. Before 2 could say anything else, 5 was gone in a flash. 2 just busted out laughing again before heading back to the Workshop. Yes, young love was very beautiful and funny indeed.

As 7 and 9 came inside of the Library doors, they were ambushed with the twins. 3 and 4 began to flash to 7 and 9 rapidly, and it didn't take to long for them both to figure out what they were asking. 7 just laughed as she patted both of their heads going through 9's cart. After pulling out a few papers and a small book, she gave it to them.

"9 found these for you two and I think you might like it."

As they looked at the papers realizing they were about the War and the book was part of a keychain that broke off that they could take notes in themselves, they rushed up and hugged 9 from both sides. 9 just laughed and hugged them right back.

"I thought you two might like that stuff. That's why I grabbed it after I saw them."

They flashed at 7 and 9 a few more times before scampering off. 7 promising to come by later to help them out, went off to the fireplace to go see 6 and give him the paper she found, knowing he would be really happy about it.

As 9 was unpacking the rest of the things, before he could grab the last two items he wrapped up in the bottom of the cart, he felt arms wrap around his waist and someone bury their head in his back. 9 smiled as he gently put his hands over the ones on his front.

"I take it someone missed me while I was out?"

5 sighed as he nuzzled 9 from behind.

"You have no ideal 9. I missed you sooo much. Even if you were only gone for most of the day, it felt like forever to me. I couldn't stop worrying about you out there alone, wondering if a Machine got to you, or if something else had happened. I had no ideal 7 went with you. I wasn't to sure if she did or not"

By this point 5 realized he was crying, and he couldn't help it. If he lost 9, he didn't know what he would do. 9 meant everything to him. Meant more than the world to him. If 9 wasn't in this world, if he never met him, he often wondered how he would be today. 9 gently took his hands from around his waist and turned around to look at him in the eyes. Smiling he knew he had to reassure him everything was okay.

"I didn't get hurt 5. 7 was with me the whole time, and you shouldn't worry when I go out. I'll always be careful. You know that. And I'll always be here to protect you to no matter what. So don't worry okay? I'm not going anywhere for a very long time to come."

9 then kissed 5 on the lips, neither one of them hearing the footsteps coming out of the bucket from the upper floor, or them coming around the corner till it was to late.

"What in the hell is the meaning of this?!"

9 and 5 broke away immediately and whirled around only to see the last thing both of them could ever want to see. Standing there was 1 with a very enraged look on his face with 8 behind him looking like his jaw was going to drop off at any moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fight and Tragedy

The first mistake 9 and 5 made after seeing 1 and 8, especially the looks on both of their faces to, was bolt off in different directions. 9 speeding up the Stairs as fast as he could, and 5 rushing around the corner from where 1 and 8 just came to the bucket. In the blink of an eye, 5 was already hauling himself up to the upper floor. 1, not about to let this go, wondering still what in the hell was going on, and not to be outdone himself whirled around to 8.

"Go find 5! I don't care what it takes or how long! Go find him and bring him to me in my room in the top floor! I'll go look for 9 myself!"

With those words he stormed off past 8 who was just now recomposing himself after the current shock, and headed around to the side of the stairs. This would be 9's second mistake. There were secret passageways around the Library that the others had just discovered yesterday.

Before he left that morning, 6 was going to tell him. He lost the nerve to after 2 saw him heading to his door. He timidly asked him what was wrong, and 2 had told him that 1 wanted 9 to go out today to look for supplies. After that, 6 just went back to his room in the Fireplace. 6 was the first to discover them because one was right in his Fireplace. As he and the rest of them began to find more, they realized that they were made by rats that once inhabited the building. With help from 8, after 2 and 5 showed them how to, the twins were able to put in bucket systems to the ones that seemed to go straight up.

Unfortunately for 9, that's how 1 got the edge on him and beat him to the top of the stairs. Once 1 got up there, he just had to wait around for the corner for him to show up and rush on by. 9 was panicking of course, and getting somewhere safe was the only thing on his mind right now.

As he got to the top of the stairs and broke off again, he was suddenly yanked back by something. Before he could move, he was roughly shoved up against the wall and felt something pressing into his neck forcing it up. Next thing he felt was a knee roughly shoved into his chest. Gasping, 9 looked at his attacker and was shocked to be staring into the blazing eyes of 1 himself. It was his staff in his neck! That blasted staff! Barely able to get out any words in his confusion and ability to breathe as well, (Hey, if they can hear somehow, they got to breathe to right?) he was completely dumbfounded.

"How?...How did you....."

1 just cut him off as he said very lowly.

"Listen me very carefully. Your not going to make any noise, and your going to follow me to my room. Do you understand me?"

9 just shook his head really fast left and right as a no, and 1 decided to take things to the next level.

"Very well then 9. You always were disobedient to me from the start. I didn't mind when you brought us back to life, but your still being disobedient to me, and I can't have that. So your the one to blame for this."

Before 9 could further ask anything, he was released and felt 1's staff knock him senseless. 9 groaned out and felt himself almost knocked out by the blow. Wondering why 1 didn't do just that, he got his answer soon enough. 1 had slung him over his shoulder and was carrying him to, he guessed right. His room. 9 again cursed to himself. "Damn! For being the oldest of us, he sure has some fight and strength left in him! I guess he keeps 8 around to protect him from the Machines and to strike fear in the others. If only I had gotten ahold of myself, then, just maybe then I could have protected myself from him. Even without my Light Staff. Why did I have to drop that in my fear?!"

Before he could think anymore, he felt himself dumped on 1's floor. Groaning again and getting up on his knees holding his head with one of his hands, he looked around. What he saw nearly made his gears freeze up. 8 was there to with 5, but 5 looked like he gotten put through hell. He had dirt all over him and a small tear on his back as well. 8 just walked over and dumped him beside 9 before taking his place by 1's new Throne that was made. (Yes 1's room is as big as the last one from the Church.) 5 looked up fearfully at both of them. 9 wanted to hold 5 and check if he was alright, but 1 was the first to speak as he stood up.

"Now that you two have decided to put me and 8 through trouble for nothing, do you mind explaining to me what is going on?!"

9 looked at 1 and 8 with fire in his eyes now. How dare they cause hurt and pain to his love! How dare they do all of this! Just for something that they didn't understand! 9 had enough! He stood up, recovered from the blow to his head, and hollered out right at 1 with no fear, shocking him and 8 to the core.

"How dare you! How dare you!!! Don't you even understand what love is?! Or is it to much for even someone like you to understand 1?! I love 5 and I'll be damned if anyone hurts him again!! Don't you ever touch him again 8 or I swear I will make you wish you were dead! Do you both understand me?!"

1 just looked at him, not believing that 9, the youngest out of them all, could ever go this far. Enraged beyond belief now, he had enough for one day. It was time to remind 9 just who was in charge here. 8 was glaring at 9 menacingly to. This little kid though he could take him on and beat him to near death? That would be the day.

5 was looking up at 9 with both fear in his eyes and longing. Never could he ever think he loved and cared about him this much. Never. To risk being banished, to risk being in trouble for weeks by 1, to risk everything for him, it was all...5 just couldn't beleive it.

"So you think I don't know what love is or understand it?! Is that it 9?! Or is it something else?! I'm not as stupid as you! Love is a useless emotion! It gets in the way of things you need to pay attention to! That's how you get killed as well! You want to fight 8 for hurtting your precious 5?! Then be my guest! Maybe a beating from 8 will remind you of other things and to forget this foolishness!

As for you 5, I'm ashamed of you! Your older than him and should know better than to do something like this! Both of you kissing like that out there! What if the twins would have seen you to?! Then what?! And you returning such emotion! Have you lost your mind like he has?! Or do you really love him back?!"

8 just put down his Face Mask, pulled out his small blade, the Half of Scissors one, and started to walk towards 9. He was only going to beat him up using the back end of it, but it was something he was going to enjoy throughly. "Little one is going to pay." 8 said evilly. But before he could even get to 9, something came rushing towards him from his right side, and he just barely had time to block a blade with his own.

There, with a Helmet on themselves and also with a Spear was

"7...."5 and 9 both whispered out. Recognizing that Spear and Bird Helmet anywhere, yes, it was indeed 7. But why 9 had to wonder. It didn't take long for him to get his answer. She was pushing herself hard as she pushed 8 backwards now that she was facing his front. She could see 1's shocked face behind him, smiling behind her Helmet.

"You know it's one thing *huff* to think of love as a useless emotion, to think *huff* it's useless, that it could kill you, but to try and separate two lovers, to hurt one of them for it, *huff* I won't stand for it!" With this she shoved 8 back and jumped up landing right in front of both 5 and 9. She lifted up her Helmet and pointed her Spear at the both of them.

"And most of all to fight against someone unarmed! You want to fight someone, fight me 8! Otherwise I suggest the both of you leave 9 and 5 alone!"

1 was fixen to reply to 7 for getting in the way, but another voice came from behind all of them.

"Love isn't a useless emotion. It makes us feel better about ourselves. Especially when we fall in love with another. It helps you when your fighting as well. It does the exact opposite you think 1. It actually helps you concentrate more and focus in battle. It's been proven time and time again in the past. And without love, we would all be dead. In some way or form, we all have it. We just express it differently. Love is what keeps us alive. Not fear. Love for us all."

Everyone looked to the Door to 1's room, some turning around to see 2 smiling at all of them. Not to far behind him hiding a bit was 6, looking a bit jumpy. 2 just walked over to 5, having left his Cane in their Room and Workshop since it wasn't that far away from 1's, and placed his hand on his shoulder. 6 walked in very carefully, and got right behind 9 and sat on the floor. It was as if poor 6 was using 9 as his own shield, but no one could blame him at all. Everyone turned to look at 1 who was still standing there glaring at them all.

"Enough of this foolishness! Love has worked both ways in the past! Most of the things I've heard it lead to ruin! How do you think the Humans got wiped out?! I don't think that was out of love!"

7 noticed 8 trying to go around her, and not taking any chances, she charged him again. As their weapons clashed once more, she just glared at them both, careful to pay attention to what she was doing to 8 as well. After all, she didn't want to hurt him.

"They made mistakes 1! Look at us! Even we did, but now were all back and out on top again! We learned from our past! I hope one day you can to and be the Leader we all want you to be!"

It was 7 that said that, and that surprised 1. Did they not think he was a good Leader? Was he really bad? It wouldn't be before long he, and everyone else in there got the answers they all wanted to know.

As 7 broke away from 8 again, she smiled. She was loving this fight. But hate is what blinds you. And this was something all of them were fixen to learn the hard way. As 7 and 8 were both charging each other again with their weapons out, no one noticed the movement in between them till it was to late. Their weapons connected with something, and a ripping and grinding sound was heard. As both 7 and 8 jumped backwards to find out what in the world just happened, everyones mouths in there dropped.

There, in the middle of where 7 and 8 just were, was the twins 3 and 4. Their eyes were closed, and they both were crying. 3 had his hand wrapped tightly around his upper right arm, and his brother right beside him had his around his upper left. 7's weapon had struck 3, and 8's had struck 4. You could see where their weapons riped open the fabric there and even dented the arm joints a bit. The pain for them both to be in right now must be unbearable.

They opened up their eyes, and looked at 2, 5, 6, and 9 in front of them. Then they turned their heads to the sides and looked at both 7 and 8. Finally they both slowly stood up and looked at 1 smiling through their tears a bit. They both started to flicker their eyes, talking, first 3 then 4, then both of them together at the end, and it would even be their words that would change everything and everyone forever.

"_Hate blinds us. It makes us turn against eachother. We loose everything with this. Even the love with have with out lovers_."

"_Fighting with ourselfs, it bring us ruin. Especially when everyone gets hurt. Physically or Verbally_."

"_1, Leader, please, learn. Stop fearing the past. Learn about it. Taske the steps. 2 and both of us can guide you. You need the knowledge in some of the books we have_."

"_Books that will help you out become to Leader you need to be and want to be." 9, 5, were happy for you two. You deserve eachother_."

"_We both have read many books and understand a lot about everything. Some things we still don't, but we try to understand them by looking for more books. A never ending cycle. We just want the fighting.....to stop......._"

And with those words, both 3 and 4 passed out on 1's floor right there in a mess of Oil and Broken Gears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Realization, Healing, and Hope

No one could seem to move. It was as if a nightmare just occurred. After what seemed like an hour, but really only 10 seconds, it was 7 that was the first to move and scream out.

"3,4!! WHY?! WHY DID YOU TWO HAVE TO--" Tear pouring down her face, hardly able to really think anymore, she gently lifted both of them into her lap and stroked their heads. She hurt them. She...hurt them. 8 seemed to have realized the same thing to because he threw down his weapon, and tore off the other one off his back before joining 7 on the floor with them.

6 just stood there behind 9 still in shock about the whole thing. The children, the smallest of them all, just got hurt. 2 got over he shock and walked over to the others, eying the damage. After a few minutes, he spoke softly.

"7, 8, lets get them to the Workshop. I'm sure we can repair them."

7 and 8 just nodded. 8 Picked up 3 and 7 took 4. On the way out 2 looked at 9 and smiled weakly.

"Bring 5 with you 9 so I can Repair his back first. After that, you can assist us to if you like."

9 didn't even look at 2 as he helped up 5, letting his lover lean on him for support. Instead his eyes were on 3 and 4 and the mess they were in. It looked horrible, and their Rods. God, their Rods! 6 just quietly followed them out, afraid to talk after what he just saw. As they all left to the Workshop, 1 just crumpled there on the steps of his Throne. Realizing what had happened, realizing what 7, 3, and 4 said, it hit him hard.

"Stupid....stupid idiot...Stupid fear!" He pounded the steps now in his anger. "Look at what happened...All because of a bitter fool. What have I done? I'm supposed to be Protecting them. Instead I hurt everyone. What have I done?...." He sighed as he just leaned his back against his Throne, closing his eyes and began to think. Think about everything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the Workshop, 2 had just finished up repairing the tear on 5's back. 8 had gone down the Elevator Bucked while he was repairing him and brought back a small pair of scissors like the ones they used to own before the fire. He found it earlier on that day while looking through the Library for Weapons he might be able to use. As 2 snipped the Red Thread, 5 hopped down and looked at the other two Tables where they had put 3 and 4 on. Now that this was over with, here came the hard part for everyone in there.

Everyone was tense as 2 pulled out what looked like a small pair of Pliers. It was something he made personally incase anyone got their joints bent up again. He looked at 7.

"7, I'm not going to be gentle about this because it's going to hurt them, but can you hold down 3 for me? And 8? Can you take 4?" After that, I want you ready 5 with the Thread. Then we can work on the gears that are out of place inside them.

All of them said yes and gently held down their arms. 5 got on standby with the Thread to sew them up. The rest were there mainly for support, and they knew the Twins could use all the support they could get right now. 2 approached 3 first, and after making sure that 7 had him held firmly, he inserted the pliers and began to pull. Once he began to pull, all hell broke loose in the Workshop.

3s eyes flew opened, and if he could scream, he would be right now. Tears were spilling out of his eyes again, and he was trashihng around like crazy. Seeing this, 9 rushed over and held down his legs. Both 7 and 9 were reassuring him everything was going to be okay soon.

"Shhhhh! It's okay 3! Your going to be fine soon and out of pain! Don't worry okay?! Have I ever lied to you before?!"

"Calm down 3! It's going to be okay! Hes almost done and then you'll be good as new almost!"

As 7 and 9 continued to comfort poor 3, 2 finished up a few seconds later. immediately after that, 5 began to sew up his arm. He was opening up his mouth and closing it like a fish out of water.

As 2 began to work on 4, 9 also having to hold down his legs while 8 and him were trying to calm him down, 5 had just finished up with 4 before heading over to 4. 7 was holding 3s hand and she knew by how hard he was grasping it what kind of pain he was in. She gently wiped his eyes, telling him the worst of it was over with now. 9 was doing the same thing with 4 as 8 stepped out of the way to let 5 patch up his arm now.

After all that was over with, 2 motioned that the worst was over with now, and everyone else could go for now while he finished up the Repairs. 5 wanted to help, but 2 just commented that he wasn't ready for this part of their work yet. 5 looked down casted a bit, but 2 smiled and patted him on his shoulder reassuring him he would be soon.

5 smiled back at his Mentor, and everyone left. As soon as everyone was outside the hall and began to walk down it a bit, 8 was the first to talk.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. 7 looked up at him and smiled.

"8, you have nothing to be sorry for. We were all wrong in there, and the Twins knew it. They were hoping that we would see them before we hit, but unfortunately we didn't. In some way or another, all of us there were wrong. Except for 6." They shared a small laugh at this and she patted his head. He smiled up at her.

"I...I was just curious. Curious at what was wrong.."

9 smiled, but before he could get another word out, something rushed past all of them. Confused, they all looked at the end of the Hall and head a sound like a Door closing gently. Soon afterwards 2 came rushing up to them.

"Did...*Pant...You all see which way they went?" He was a bit out  
out of breath from the short run he just had to endure. It didn't take everyone long to figure out what just happened. They just rushed down the hall and around the corner opening up and closing the doors hoping to find out where the Twins rushed off to.

(For this next part, I bring you all another Song I love and it is for everything in the closing of this Chapter. Amazing by Jenelle .com/watch?v=W-xmLD85M8o)

Meanwhile back in 1s Room, he was still in the same place and position. Still thinking and wondering what he could do to be a better Leader to the rest of the stitchpunks. Sure, he might have been wrong about the love thing, but could he really be taught about such Emotion? Maybe he should stop hating so much. Maybe he should stop fearing the past. But look at what happened though. How could he really learn? Suddenly he was jolted out of his thoughts by something snuggling up close to him. No, make that two somethings from both of his sides. Eyes flying opened, he looked down, and for the second time in less than a few hours, his mouth dropped opened. There on both sides of him, was none other than 3 and 4 themselves.

Not really understanding it, not knowing out of all the others, why were they back here with him? Especially after what happened? Curious and since it was eating him up, he had to know! For Gods and the Creators Sake they just got hurt because of him and 8! So why him?! Calming down a bit, remembering that they just had to endure some more trauma most likely, he asked them softly, but his voice still had some grumpiness to it.

"Why? Why come back here? Is it to make me feel bad? Or is it something else?"

They just smiled and snuggled up closer to him and then opened up their eyes. They played a video of a mother and father hugging their children close and letting them sleep with them after they had a bad dream. After that they reclosed their eyes, still with smiles on their faces.

1 just shook his head. Knowing the Operation scared them, anything would scare a child like that, he still couldn't figure out why they choose him. After another moment of thinking, he realized why. Was this part of the love thing they were talking about?

He looked down at them again before deciding to make his move. He very carefully got up and gently picked up both of the twins. Next he carried them over to his bed and put them in it. After all, it was the least he could do for them after what he caused today. But if anyone asked about it or asked him about why they were there, of course he would say he didn't know and didn't know anything about it.

That's just 1 for you. After all, he did have to keep up his appearance as well. Even if he did learn about love and what it was, he was still their Leader and couldn't let it control him or get to him either. After he did that, he walked over to the Balcony in his Room and looked out at the waste land going back to his thoughts. 3 and 4 discovered that the Library had Balconies in it to let in Extra Light and for people to go out on and read as well. When they first got in here no one could figure it out at all. It also made spotting the Beasts better at night for 8 when he was watching along with 7 at the top floor. Having to Watch Places was better than one any day.

Unknown to him, everyone else was at his door peeking in. As 9 closed it softly, and the rest of them were in the Bucket heading down to the bottom floor, it was then the laughter started. First it was 9, followed by 7, then 8, 2, 5, and lastly 6.

"Did you see that?! I was about to die from laughter right then and there! I knew 1 had a soft spot in him somewhere!"

"Who would have thought! That was definitely one of the cutest things I have ever seen the Twins do in a long time!"

8 just grinned. "I think Leader might be softening up a bit."

"Whatever the cause may be, he certainly can be nice when no ones around to see! That old chap I think might be learning and catching on quick!"

"I'm just glad he realizes his mistake and what he did to! Maybe this will be good for the rest of us in the future as well?!"

6 gave off a shy smile. "I might draw a picture of that later to give to 3 and 4 as a gift. I was surprised when they didn't wake up."

As they continued down to the bottom floor and talk, it seemed life was once again restored in their Family. Once they reached the bottom of it, 2 decided since it was still early afternoon he would go out and look for supplies. 6, 7, and 8 decided to go with him while 5 and 9 stayed behind to look over a few things in the Library in the Books Section.

As soon as they were gone, 9 smiled at 5 and took his hand. "Shall we start looking my love?" 5 sighed happily as he followed his lover. Everything 9 said seemed to be romantic in some way when he was around him. It just made him feel complete in some way or another. And that was why he loved him so much. 9 didn't seem at first to be the Romantic type, but boy did he ever surprise him. Sudden;y, he was tore out of his thoughts as he let go of 9's hand. Alarmed a bit, 9 turned around and looked at him. He was surprised to see 5 holding his stomache with one hand and not looking to well. He quickly walked over to him and gently put one of his hands on his back to help support him.

"5?...Are you okay? Is everything alright?

5 smiled up at 9 weakly.

"Sure...I just felt ill for a sec there all of the sudden. I wouldn't worry about it. It's probably-" But he was cut off mid sentence as he suddenly pulled away from his love and rushed over to a nearby corner, promptly throwing up Oil. Alarmed and scared, 9 called out to 5.

"5!! Are you okay?!"

Meanwhile in the Waste, the others were seemingly having a great time. 2 had found a lot of useful things he could use. Old parts of Toy Cars, Springs, Coils, and other things. 7 and 8 had even found a few old Metal Files, and with a bit of work, they could turn them into great weapons to use. 6 had found more paper, and even a few News Paper Clippings as well in the trash. It wasn't about the War, but it was about something called a Festival and he knew 3 and 4 would love to read it and learn about it. Then they could share their findings with everyone else and tell them what it meant.

It was nice outside today, and the Weather was good to. Everything seemed to have picked up pace once more now that the Twins were okay. Even after all the fighting, everyone seemed to be doing better than ever. It was as if a new light was casted on their whole group. But, unknown to the Stitchpunks out there, a Pair of Red Eyes was tracking their every move. Carefully moving, silently, watching and waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 United Once More As Family

Back in 1's Room, he was still standing at his Balcony. He had saw the others go out, but he figured since they were all together and not far from Home, they would be safe. At least he could still see them in the Distance, even if they did look like far away specks moving. He sighed to himself as he thought back to just a bit ago. Why did he always have to fear? Why did he always have to be an ass about things he couldn't understand? Why was he always afraid of the unknown? Maybe it really was to blame from what he saw at the beginning of the War. After all, he was the Protector. He was suppose to Protect everyone. Instead he made everyone fight amongst their selves.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear 3 and 4 get out of his bed. And he didn't hear them come and stand on either side of him either. Not till they started flickering their eyes at him. He jumped a bit, then looked at the Twins.

"Don't do that! Have you no respect for your Elders?!"

They just laughed silently while 1 gave off a humph and looked out where he was looking at. They both smiled as they saw the others out there. Well, most of them. Two were missing, and they didn't know which two. Not without going to the Telescope, but they were still recovering from earlier so they both decided to stay put for now. Being around 1 made both of them feel safe just like 7, 8, and a few of the others. Most of the time they got along with everyone. Some of the others they still were hesitant about approaching. As they continued to watch the others with 1, it would be only a bit more before all three of them would be off running outside.

Meanwhile, back on the Bottom Floor of the Library, 9 had lead 5 outside the Door to the Book Room and was gently patting his back. 5 looked up at him wearily and smiled.

"I'm fine 9. Really. I just felt sick there for a bit. It's really nothing to worry about."

9 Just shook his head.

"We'll get 2 to look at you later on. Stitchpunks don't get sick like that out of the blue for nothing. What if something is really wrong with you? It would be better to be safe than sorry later on."

5 just laughed at 9s Persistence. Another thing he loved about him. Always caring and always there to help and lend his hand no mater what and who it was with. Yes, this was another quality he admired about his love. His Persistence. 5 just kissed 9 on the lips taking him by surprise. As they parted he smiled to him as he began to talk once more.

"Your Persistence. No matter what it is you always have to press on and find the answers. I can see why 6 likes you to and trusts you so much as well. It's another thing why you get along with us all so wll. Your perfect in every way 9."

9 busted out laughing at this. As he thought a moment about it, he realized he was actually right. Maybe this is why everyone loved him and considered, even after what he did, getting some of them killed, brining them back to life, why they were able to forgive him. It wasn't the fact that he killed them, no, it was the fact he went all out to revive them as well.

9 looked at 5 who was in turn beaming up at him and he kissed 5 passionately now, not caring about anything in the world. As they slowly parted, 9 asked him a question.

"So, what do you want to do now? Want to go back and read books and try to find out a few things?"

Before 5 could answer him, they heard something. After listening a bit, they realized it was the Bucket Elevator going down full speed. Curious, they looked around the corner. As the doors to it swung opened, out came running 1, followed by the Twins. As soon as 1 saw both of them he just rushed past the two with the Twins in tow calling out.

"Follow me! No time to explain! Make sure you have your Hooks 5 and your Light Staff 9! Theres not a moment to loose!"

Confused by their Leaders behavior all of the sudden, and not about to argue, 5 quickly went up in the Elevator and rushed to the Workshop. After grabbing his Bag and slinging it over his shoulder, he rushed back down to the ground level. He met 9 there who had already picked up his Staff, and the two rushed out after 1 and the Twins.

Out in the Wasteland, things were nuts as one would say. 2 was hiding in a can with 6 who was injured. Something had attacked them out of the blue, and before anyone could move, 6 had been slung across the Waste to some other trash, his right leg taking the blunt of the blow. It was torn a bit, and he was whimpering. As the other sought out a hiding place till they could see what had attacked them, it was 8 who had first saw it.

It was a Machine yes, but one they had never seen before. One of the rouge ones still running around. It looked like a huge Bison. It had these two Horns coming out of it's head and it's face had these huge eyes and nostrils as well. It's front half was larger than the back half, and it also had what appeared to be metal hoofs for feet. Standing, they estimated it to be about 15 feet tall. Huge compared to their size.

7 had just finished up sharpening one of the nail files down to a point, then she had used some of the other trash she found to make it into a sword. It was an old cross broken off at the top, and with some wire she was able to make an excellent weapon out of it. Thanks to one of 8s grinding stones he carried with him in his side pack, they were able to pull it off. Now they just needed a plan on how to attack. 8 and 7 made their way to the can carefully avoiding it gaze as it kept turning to both sides looking for where it's prey had run off to. Occasionally it would flair its nostrils, steam coming out of them in irritation.

Slowly and carefully, not even known to the others, they heard a small noise to the right of them. 8 and 7 immediately got ready, but were surprised at what they all had came face to face with. There, hiding around some of the other rubble near them was none other than 1, 3, 4, 5, and 9. 7 wanted to curse at them for bringing the Twins, but knowing that they would be better off together anyway, she had to let it go. As they other 5 can into the can, 1 was the first to talk. Of course they had to whisper to avoid detection, but what to do was the problem.

"How did this thing find you all?! And why didn't you see it sooner?!" He hissed out.

7 just looked at him angrily and replied back in a heated whisper.

"It just came at us out of the blue! We don't know where it came from! One minute everything was fine, the next this thing was here on top of us!"

2 just was the next to talk. He had a bit of fear on his face, but with the others here now, everything would turn out alright.

"It most likely has been tracking us for some time, but out of sight and being careful as not to be detected."

6 talked next followed soon after by 8.

"I...I was just there gathering up things...Next thing..."He winced a bit and had to hold his tongue for a sec to before continuing. "I was thrown up against something......"

"I didn't even hear it to Boss. It was like it just appeared. Sorry.."

1 just sighed.

"Nows not the time for apologizes. How to beat this thing is what we need to figure out."

As soon as 1 said that, 6 pulled out something from his side pack he always carried. It was a small bottle of Ink. Something he used in emergences. Then he also pulled out a piece of folded up paper. Knowing 6 had thought of something, 1, 8, and 9 looked out to keep an eye on the Beast while he unfolded it very carefully and quietly. As soon as that was done, he began to draw it. Once he was done, he looked at the others.

4 looked at it and he motioned to everyone else. The rest of the others scrambled around him along with his brother 3, and that's when he began to point. First it was the eyes, then it was the horns. Next he pointed to the hoofs. Understanding what he was saying, they now knew what they all had to do. But how to do it was the problem.

Suddenly, 9 got an ideal. He looked firmly at everyone.

"Guys? This might be a bit crazy, but it will work. We just have to be ready to run when 1 tells us to. After that, it will all be downhill from there."

As 9 told the others of his plan, 1 almost chocked after hearing it.

"9! Are you trying to get us killed again?! That's suicidal!"

7 and 2 had to smile at the plan.

"Actually, it will work. It will confuse the Machine, and it won't know what to do."

"Then all we have to do is let the rest be done. It's crazy, but I think it most definitely will work. And if we do die this time, at least all of us will die together."

1 just sighed again.

"I swear you all are going to be the death of me one day."

9 and the others laughed. As 9 patted 1s shoulder, he knew that 1 was learning along with the rest of them.

"With our skills, this will work. We've never been together in battle, all of us, and with our skills combined, I beleive we can take on anything. So is everyone ready?"

1 got up and looked out where the beast was. His role in this was a dangerous one yes, but he was to Protect the others. With 7 and 8 backing him up along with the rest, it would work. It HAD to work. No more running away. No more being scared! It was time to prove to everyone what a Leader he was to them. He reached out his hand, and 7 put the freshly made sword into it. As he put his Staff on his back through one of his Belt Buckles, he knew once he and the others stepped out there, it was all of nothing. Casting his fears aside once more, he ran with the others following him. Once out in the opened, they stopped.

Taken off guard and surprise, the Machine growled at them all. It didn't expect all of it's prey to come out at once. Were they trying to make things easier for it? No matter. They would all soon be dead and then it would continue on its way. They all looked determined at the beast. They were here together facing one for the first time. With their roles, and together, nothing could stop them. Yes, some were afraid, but in the end, it would all be worth it.

1, To Protect Us.

2, To Inspire Us.

3, To Define Us.

4, To Teach Us.

5, To Guide Us.

6, To Lead Us.

7, To Defend Us.

8, To Guard Us.

9, To Save Us.

This was the values of the Stitchpunks. They knew this, and knew their roles well. Some learning other roles and feelings to as they went along. Together they could not be beat! 9 could feel 5 take his hand and hold it as they stood there side by side with the rest. He smiled knowing that this would be one of their greatest battles ever. Maybe even more than when some of them fought the B.R.A.I.N. it's self. As 9 squeezed his loves hand, the Beast Machine charged. This time though, they were ready. Because they were after all, United Once More As Family!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The True Power Of Family

As the Huge Bison Beast Machine charged the Stitchpunks, they set their plan off. 2, 5, and 9 went to the left, and 4, 5, and 6 went to the right. As predicted, the Machine didn't know which group to go after. It had completely ignored the three remaining ones still in front of it. Making it up it's mind, it began to chase after the weaker of the group. 3, 4, and 6 didn't have to look behind them to know the beast was after them. You could hear it charging and snorting out smoke. In the nick of time, all three of them dove under some trash and quickly dug into it, promptly burying themselves.

The Beast gave off a roar, and began to dig at the rubble. While it was doing this, 5 quickly rushed up behind it. Hoping the others could keep it distracted long enough for them to pull off the next phase of their plan, he began to swing one of his hooks around. Once he had enough momentum, he threw it with all of his might. It made a clinking noise as it got hooked onto one of it's back legs at the top part. Once this was done, to keep it distracted, the twins were in the rubble flashing their eyes from different places. The beast kept on digging in those places, hoping to grab one of them in its massive jaws. But 3 and 4 were to quick for it. As soon as one of them flashed their eyes, the other one would flash theirs from another place. 6 kept on throwing things away from where he was hiding at further confusing it.

5 motioned to 1, 2, 8, and 9, and they came out of hiding, the rest still out ran over to him. (_5, To Guide Us._) Without a word and making sure the rope was secure, they began to climb up its leg. 9 looked over the side below at the others to make sure they were still keeping it occupied before nodding to the rest. 5 again pulled out one of his hooks and swung it around. This time, it latched on the upper back of the Beast. Once 5 made sure it was secure, he nodded to 1 and 9. This was where it got really hard and tricky. Why for the life of him 1 would never know why he agreed to do this, but he had to get over his fear one day. Today, the heavens called and today seemed to be just that day. He followed up 5 and 9 up to the Beasts upper back, and once more 5 pulled out one of his hooks, his last one he carried to.

(This seemed sooo prefect for this next part and this is one of my all time favorite Songs to. It also to me Described the Stitchpunks in some way to. Let me know your thoughts. 'Ready To Die' by Andrew W.K .com/watch?v=P0TzUNti3rY )

As he swung it around and threw it, it made contact with the upper part of its head where the Horns connected. The Beast, realizing something just hit its head, reared up a bit. 8 and 2 fell off, but 1, 5, and 9 held fast onto its back. As soon as the Beast heard something hit the ground, it turned its head. Seeing 2 and 8 it quickly turned around getting ready to snap both of them up. 8 pulled out his huge knife, and once it tried to scoop them up, he swung with all his might. You could hear a loud clanking noise, and the Beast Growled once it realized one of its front teeth had been broken off. 8 glared up at it with fierce determination in his eyes holding his blade in front of him in a protective manner. After all, he had to Guard 2. (_8, To Guard Us._)

While the Beast was occupied with 8 and 2, it didn't realize more of them was on its back till it was to late. 5 had stayed where he was at on the Bison while 1 and 9 climbed up the rope to the top of the Head. 1 looked at 9 with just a trace of fear in his eyes before whispering. "I hope your ready for this and what every you do, DON'T miss." 9 just smiled weakly back at him before moving over above it's left eye, 1 going to the right. (_1, To Protect Us. 9, To Save Us._) Both of them raised their weapons at the same time. 1, the Sword he got from 7, and 9, his Light Staff. Nothing could be off. No error. He looked at 1 out of the corner of his eye, and the signal was given from their Leader. At the same time, both of them plunged the weapons down as hard as they could and pulled up. After that, all hell broke loose again.

Shattering glass, and Stitchpunks went flying. 1 went one way, 9 another, and 5 was thrown clean off its back high in the air. Well, high for a Stitchpunks standers. As 1 and 9 landed harshly in some rubble, 8 grabbed 2 and already made a break for it to another part of trash. As for 5, out of the blue, something grabbed him in midair. Carefully opening up his eye, he found himself looking into the face of none other than 7 herself. She had her helmet down, her shield on, and weapon at the ready. Landing softly, she turned to where the Beast was now Roaring. (_7, To Defend Us._) 1 and 9 both groaned as they got up slowly. Both of them having to use their weapons for support. 1s left foot was twisted a bit, but he wasn't about to let that stop him. 9 on the other hand, well, his right hand had a few fingers messed up on it and his right shoulder felt like it was a bit out of place. Nothing to bad though. They could still fight if need be.

Out of some of the trash somewhere, they heard 6 call out scarily. "3 and 4...say to get rid of it's Horns......now that it can't see!" (_3, To Define Us. 4, To Teach Us._) Sure enough as the others looked, it was true. 1 and 9 both had done the most dangerous part. As the Beast was trying to figure out where the voice had came from, 2 called out this time. "1, 9, are you two alright?!" Everyone heard movement to the left and right of them from trash piles, and saw them coming down. 1 was using the made Sword for support a bit, as was 9 using his staff as a Crutch of some sorts. As they reached the others and sat down, 1 was the first to speak. "We both got minimal damage, but one thing. NEVER MAKE ME DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" The rest of them just busted out laughing as 2 patted his shoulder. "Your the only other one besides 9 that could have gotten the other eye old friend. The others were needed for other things. Which reminds me, we still have a Beast to finish off. But now that it can't see us, we'll take out its hearing as well. The rest is very easy." (_2, To Inspire Us._)

Suddenly, they heard something rumbling. No, more like the ground shaking a bit. Alarmed, everyone looked to their left. To their horror the Beast was chasing down poor 3, 4, and 6. As they rushed past them, 6 gave out the call and no one had to be told twice. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (_6, To Lead Us._) 8 quickly picked up 1 and both 7 and 5 took 9 under each of his arms as they all began running for their lives to another hiding spot. They quickly figured out that the Beast must have heard 3, 4, and 6 get down. Once it did, it gave chase at the noise, hoping to crush one of them. They quickly stopped at another pile of rubble and hid inside an old suitcase. Everyone was out of breath, but 2 was the first to ask. "So, how do we *pant* get rid of those Horns?" 9 peeked out of the suitcase and saw that the Beast had stopped following them, but it was just a bit away from where they were currently hiding. That's when he saw the other thing! The thing that would take out its hearing! He turned back to everyone.

"It stopped right between the rubble on both sides of us. If someone can get to the other side , and someone to the top of this one....Then maybe, just maybe..." Before anyone could say anything else, it was 1 that spoke again first, but this time in a growl. "DO NOT, DO NOT THINK ABOUT SENDING ME OUT THERE INJURED LIKE THIS." With that he tossed out the sword back at 7 who caught it and smiled at him. "Hey, you were actually pretty good out there for being in your first fight against a Beast Machine 1. I think everyone here is impressed. Twice now you've done that." She motioned her head slightly to 9, and everyone had to smile at that memory. 1 just sighed. Yes, he had sacrificed himself for 9. And twice now they were in battle together. But this time it was different. This time he fought together with 9, side by side.

"And besides, were not sending you and 9 out there again. Your injured. 6s injured, and so is 9. Me and 8 can take care of the Horns. Were just going to have to be quiet about it." 8 looked at his Leader, and with a nod from 1, 8 pulled down his Face Mask and readied his huge Knife once more. 7 herself put down her Bird Helmet again, got her Shield ready, and then made sure once the Sword was secured to her back, she readied her spear. Both of them quietly went to the edge of the Suitcase and looked out. 8 whispered to 7. "I'll take Right." And with that, 7 and 8 quietly left their cover.

7 was swiftly and quietly climbing to the top of the rubble pile where the others were hiding at down below, not making a single sound. As she got near the top, she turned her head and looked across to see where 8 was at. He was about halfway having a bit of a problem because of his bigger size, but being careful to all the same. Once both of them reached the top, they looked at each other. 7 made a few hand signals at 8, and then, at the same time, they jumped with their weapons out.

Clanking metal was heard, and the Beast gave out another roar. Everyone from the Suitcase was looking, and they could see what 7 and 8 were doing. Both of them had landed on the Horns, and were trying not to be thrown off of them while cutting away with their weapons. When they had landed, they could see the joints and were they connected. Knowing that was the weak point, both of them had dove right for em. As the Beast continued to struggle, it was then that another disaster followed. The Beast gave out another roar and snapped its head back. Both of the Horns broke off, and 8 was sent flying into the rubble where the others were at. 7 on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. The Horn broke off, but it and 7 both went straight to the ground. Before she could even move out of the way, she felt something sharp pierce her right shoulder. Following that, there was an ear piercing scream coming from her.

(This Next Part of Music is from a Dating Sim Game I played last year called Princess Waltz. The Game is rated 18+, but don't worry about anything like that being on youtube. It's just the Songs from it. ^^ I got the Soundtrack to it, and I will be using a few of song from the game in my Post from here out, but this one seemed to fit the piece perfectly. Also, I was going to upload it on there to my channel myself, but someone it seems beat me to it. So here is the link for it, and get ready for the most intense and teary action of this post. .com/watch?v=0YJ6f02CD9w )

""

As the Horn toppled off to the side of her, barely missing crushing her by inches, she felt the metal in her shoulder being twisted up and moved. The Beast, now rendered Sightless and Earless, was rampaging around crashing into random parts of rubble across from where they were hiding. 8 quickly rushed to 7, 2 already running over there as well followed by 3,4, and 5. "7!!" She could barely hear 2s, 5s, and 8s screams. As they reached her, 2 could see what the problem was right off. The tip of the Horn had broken off right into her shoulder. He couldn't remove it here. Not without the proper tools. He looked at the rampaging beast, and he frantically called out to the others.

"Go for the Hoofs! Immobilize it and take it down! Hurry! We need to get 7 out of here now!" Her weapons were thrown everywhere. Her Helmet was off aside her. She was loosing oil fast. Tears poured from her eyes. She could hardly breathe. Could hardly talk. The world around her was going fuzzy. She could hear 2 and the others calling out to her, but she couldn't answer them. "Is this what it's like to die?" She thought. Soon, everything around her went dark.  
What happened next, no one would ever forget. None of the Stitchpunks there would ever forget it. EVER. It just happened so fast.

6 slowly stood up. Tears were also pouring out of his eyes as well, but that's not why he was crying. Memories went through him. The gifts 7 gave him, the Paper, always commenting on his drawings, telling him how good he had became, always there just like she was for 3 and 4. But for him, he knew it was different. He could tell by the way she smiled at him. The way she talked, the way she hugged him, everything. He knew....And this Beast. This Beast! THIS THING JUST MIGHT HAVE TAKEN IT ALL AWAY! He was shaking uncontrollably, and he knew he would hear about it later on from the others what had happened, but at that moment, everything went red for him. It was the feeling called Rage.

Without even thinking, no more room for coherent thoughts, he picked up the Sword like weapon she had just made. Then he gave out a scream unlink the others had ever heard before, and charged the Beast Machine. No one would ever really understand it till later on, but the power he showed right then and there even scared 8 himself. As the Machine was still going rampant, he struck it's back hoof as hard as he could with the sword, aiming right for the Mechanism in it. It shattered, and before the Beast could even recover, he was already at the other one. He repeated this for the front two as well, and before you knew it, it was down.

He quickly climbed up its back, and went right for the neck. He used the Sword and literally pried off the Metal with it, exposing the Core of it all. With one more powerful stab, he shattered it. The Bison gave out a whine, and that was that. It was gone. Panting, not really knowing what he just did, not understanding, he just simply lost all consciousnesses right then and there and fell off of it. The others behind him all had their mouths hanging opened, but 8 was the first to recover from his shock. He rushed over and caught him just before he hit the ground. The Sword landed in the ground and stuck there tip first just a bit away.

No one could really say anything to what they just witnessed. They all decided to make their way back to the Library in silence, some being supported by the others. Once there, 1, 2, who had 6 in his arms, 5, 8, who was carrying 7, and 9 got in the Elevator Bucket. The others told the Twins to wait in the Book Room and they would update them on things later on. With tears still in their eyes, they had no choice but to go. Repairs were needed, and they still didn't know if 7 was alive or not. From the looks of it she looked dead. Maybe that was why 6 did what he did. Because of her kindness towards him. He went into a rage because he felt like he lost a part of him. A part of his soul. As they reached the Top and went into the Workshop, it was there the work began.

7 was first since she had the most serious wounds, but if she was dead...No, they didn't even want to think like that. But as 2 and 5 made the repairs on her shoulder, after removing the tip of the Horn, they got even more scared. She didn't even make a sound or fuss. Anyone with wounds like that would have been hollering out like crazy. 5 just pulled up a warm blanket over her and looked once more before helping out 2 with the rest.

Once 1 was repaired, with just a few hisses from him, he decided to go rest in his room. 8 looked back at the rest in there with a sad expression on his face before departing after their Leader. Soon they began to work on the repair of 6. As 5 gently held down his Right Leg, 2 inspected the inside of it. Finding nothing wrong, he pulled out the Red Thread and began to sew it up. 6 just whimpered a bit, but didn't wake up. Once the repairs were done on him, it was 9s turn.

(Another from the game, and the Melody just seemed right for this one to and for 9 and 5. I hope you all have been enjoying this really long Chapter. .com/watch?v=uFNWW-Kpnao )

9 just sat on the third table on the room, and let 2 look at his Right Shoulder first. Finding it was popped out of the joint, he had 5 give his lover something to bit down on. He found a clean rag that 9 could use. Knowing this was going to hurt like hell, 9 just bit down as hard as he could while 5 held his left hand. 2 grabbed his shoulder, and gave it a quick pull and push. 9 had bit down on the rag in his and gave out a muffled scream, but his shoulder did feel a lot better. 5 smiled at him as 2 began to work on his fingers.

Suddenly, the room around 5 began to spin a bit, and the feeling he had from before came back. This time though, it was stronger. As 2 was fixing his fingers, 9 noticed the look on his lovers face. A bit alarmed, he called out to him. "5? Are you okay? You don't look to good." Right after that, 5 rushed around the room looking for something. Anything. His eyes landed on a small thimble in the corner of the room they used for trash. Racing over to it and bending his head over it, for the second time in one day, 5 heaved his insides out. Both 2 and 9 were alarmed at this. 2 had just finished up with 9s Fingers, and the both of them rushed over to him.

"5 my boy, what is wrong with you?!" 9 was the one that answered him instead.

"Hes done this twice today, first time was when we were going into the Library to look up some things! Will he be alright 2?!"

2 looked like he was lost in thought for a second, and he looked up at both 5 and 9 with a serious expression on his face.

"I think I might know what is wrong, but to be sure, I would have to open him up. Is that okay with the both of you?"

Scared out of his wits, and not really sure what was going on, both of them agreed to it. Anything to feel better 5 told 2. As he got on the table 9 had just bed sitting on and laid down, he locked his optic with his loves. 9 gave him a comfortable smile patting his hand he was holding. As 2 began to gently open him up, 5 clutched 9s hand harder. 2 looked inside him, and he had to gasp out at what he saw. 9 and 5 both looked at him in alarm, but he just shook his head smiling as he closed 5 back up.

"I don't know how, I don't know how it happened, or how it's possible, but 5....I don't know how to properly tell you this."

"Just tell us already!" 5 and 9 said together.

2 just laughed as he looked first at 9, then at 5.

"Well, the truth is, your pregnant 5."

Once those words left 2s mouth, 5 just looked at his Mentor jawed dropped. 9 on the other hand fainted right there on the floor with a thud. What a world this was indeed 2 thought as he laughed again shaking his head. To think that somehow, someway, they could carry. And two males at that to. Sure, they were different than the Humans, but still...This was something he would have to go with them to the Twins about. Maybe 3 and 4 could tell them why and how.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Seeking Answers, Problems, And How To Tell Someone You Love Them

It was morning, and darkness surrounded him. Slowly he began to open up his Optics. After a few moments of letting his eyes get used to the light, he lifted up his head and looked around him. The first thing he noticed was that he was laying on a table in 2 and 5s Workshop. The second was 5 with his head resting on said table holding his left hand. Yes, 9 had regained consciousness and he had to smile at him. Wait....Memories of last night came back flooding to him and he just laid back down there letting his head thud back. He did this a few more times before he was suddenly;y stopped by a pair of hands. Looking into his Optics was 5 with a look of worry on his face.

"9! What are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?!"

9 just sighed as he closed his eyes then reopened them. He slowly got off the table and looked at 5.

"5....How? How can I apologize to you?"

5 blinked his Optic a few times not understanding what he meant. Then it hit him. He just laughed and hugged him.

"9, you silly. I'm happy! I'm excited! Can you beleive this?! I want to know how it happened, sure, but it happened to us!"

9 had to smile a bit at 5. His enthusiasm about this seemed to be more up than his. But he was worried. What would happen to him when it was time for the baby to be born? How would they handle this? How would they tell the others?...Wait. The others! 9 looked at 5 and pulled him down to midfloor level before whispering.

"5, listen to me...We can't let the others know about this just yet! Especially 1! After he saw us already, and what happened yesterday, sure he might be a bit upset, but this could unravel any good we have put into him. As it is hes still, like the rest of us...."

He trailed off as he looked over to another Table at 7s covered up still form. They had left her face uncovered with the blanket, yes, but .....She still hadn't woken up yet or showed any signs of still being alive. She looked like she was sleeping, but also dead like when the B.R.A.I.N had killed some of them in the past. With her looking like that, it reminded 9 of the princesses he heard about in the Fairy Tales she would sometimes read to the Twins. Sometimes the rest of them would go and listen.

5 looked over to where his lover was looking, and he felt a pang of guilt in his gears again. He looked at 9.

" I understand 9. I wasn't going to tell anyone about it until you were ready to as well. When both of us were. And as for 7, I'm sure shes going to be okay. Shes a tough girl...Come on. Lets go find out where 2 is at and see if we can't go find 3 and 4 along with some answers."

(For this part I bring you all 'Fly On The Wings Of Love' By DJ Sammy. .com/watch?v=l90MxMpz6yE )

9 smiled sadly at him and nodded. As they left the room, unknown to them, they had forgotten about another Stitchpunk that was there on a table covered up. He slowly opened up his eyes as well, just now regaining consciousness himself. Not sure of where he was at first, he got off the table in alarm. After a moment of looking around, he realized he was in the Workshop. He looked around a bit more and when his eyes landed on 7, he remembered what happened when that Beast attacked her. After that, everything was just a haze. He guessed the others must have finished it off, but why couldn't he remember anything else? Wait...7!

He rushed over to her and nearly burst into tears again right there. He knelt down and had to bit his lower lip from crying. Why?! Why her to?! What if she was dead?! How could he ever tell her?! How could he ever get up the courage?! Trying hard not to cry, he began to talk to her as if she was awake. He had to tell her. Now or never, and he hoped if someway she was still alive, that she would hear it and feel his emotions.

"7...."He began to fiddle with his fingers, making clinking noises as they touched. Yes, he was nervous. Very nervous. But he had to tell her! Sighing and getting up the courage, he began to talk once more. "7..I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I wanted to. More than anything. I just wished i could have stopped that Beast somehow and got you out of there with the others...Instead I pass out like a coward..Heh...I guess that's all I might be in some ways, but you've seen things about me. And I...I loved the things you gave me to. I loved how you praised me...and.....and..."He couldn't even talk anymore by this point. The tears he tried so hard in vain to hold back began to pour down his face. He just tried to wipe them away, but more replaced them. He looked at her laying there. One last thing to do before he left her. Possibly forever. Wiping away the tears he could, he got up and gently bent over her face and gave her a slow but sweet kiss on the lips. As he lifted up his face and looked at her once more, he just couldn't take it anymore and just rushed from the room.

As he was running, he didn't bother to look where he was going and bumped into something. Actually, it was a large something. "Hey! Watch where yer goin!" As he looked up, he saw that he had bumped into 8. Yeah, that's right. He was outside and down the hall from the Workshop. 1s Room was also on this Floor, so of course 8 had to be here to. 8, seeing who it was and seeing that he was crying, he helped him to his feet. "What's wrong 6?" He asked out of curiosity and concern. Yeah, after yesterdays events anyone would be concerned. 6 looked up at him and had to laugh through his tears.

"Nothing. Just that I couldn't do anything...At all yesterday ..Especially to save 7 or help her...."

8 had to look at him and do a double take. Surly he could remember?! Maybe he was in such Rage he couldn't. After all, he did pass out right after. 8 decided to fill in the obvious Stitchpunk on it.

"Yer telling me you can't remember?! None of us could ever ferget it! You picked up the Sword she made and gave out such a scream that we never heard and charged that blasted thing! We all watched as ya hit it's back foot with that dern Sword and hit it right on! After that you were on the next one before we all knew it! You made short work of the hoofs then once it was down, you climbed up it's back with such speed even 7 would be amazed at! Ya pried off the Metal to its neck and then struck the Core of it! After that ya feel off and I caught ya! Ya scared the hell outta us all! We thought ya really lost it and we went off the deep end!"

6 looked up at 8 with his jaw hanging opened. "What...But...How?..."

8 just shrugged his shoulders before heading to go back into 1s Room to sharpen his Weapons. After the battle yesterday, they needed it.

"Don't know, but ya did. Something possessed ya and made you go mad. Maybe you'll think of it later on and be able ta tell us."

With that, 8 went inside, but as 6 walked down the Hall to the Bucket, he already knew why if what 8 said was true. As he went down it, he still couldn't beleive it. Did he really love her that much? But he was 6! The coward of them all! So...how? As he reached the bottom of it and got out, he realized he needed to go back up and tell 7 what he had been told! Even if she couldn't hear him, he had to tell her! As he turned around, something from the Basement shattered. He quickly turned back around, and looked at the Door to it. Not many go down there, but sometimes they needed some of the things from there. They even put another Bucket Elevator off to the side of the Stairs to get to the Bottom quicker. Knowing something might be wrong, or someone might need help, he decided to go. As he went through the Crack they used in the Door and to the Bucket, he could see some of the Lights they made below were indeed on. He went down and got out. Timidly he called out.

"Anyone...here? Hello?"

He could hear noises around one of the corners of the Shelfs and decided to take a look. Once he did, he let out a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

The thing that was currently after its other prey turned to the new voice and flew at him. He ducked under it and nearly slammed into the wall, but was stopped short. Quickly opening up his eyes, he found himself staring back into the Optics of the very frightened faces of 3 and 4. They had barely stopped him from crashing into the both of them. The boys were silently crying, and before 6 could do anything, there was a screeching noise behind them. Remembering what they were all scared of, he turned back around and made sure the Boys were behind him.

6 was even more scared now. There were more of them! He Realized they must have been hiding down here during the day and coming out at night through the crack in one of the Windows from here! They were Bats! But Machines! More of the remaining Beasts! A bit bigger than the ones that you would normally see as a Human, once more the Stitchpunks were faced with a problem. Even if theses things weren't so much bigger than them, in numbers they posed a problem. And 6 didn't even have a Weapon to fight with! One of them, the Leader he guessed, screeched at him and flew! 6 just pushed himself back up against the Twins, hoping to at least be able to protect them from most of the attacks so they could get away.

Meanwhile in the Library's Book Room a bit earlier on before 6 had awoken, 2 had already told 3 and 4 about 5s problem. They got all excited and wanted to go see, but 2 had held them back saying they needed answers to it first. Disappointed a bit, but remembering where they put some of the Notes they got from Ortons Place, (It's what I named the Scientist that made them for all who don't know, pronounced Or-ton) they flashed to 2. After understanding some of them were in here, and others were stored in the Basement, they rushed off to said place flashing to him the location of the ones in here. He kept climbing up various Books stacked against the Desk in the corner. Of all the places they had to put them, it had to be high up. He had to laugh a bit as he remembered to fuss at them a bit later on for this little stunt of theirs.

As he was doing this, both 5 and 9 had come in from the crack of the Door a bit away from him. Since he was already up aways, and since he head something from below, he rested on one of the Books that was out a bit and looked down. Smiling, he called down to the two unknowing Stitchpunks.

"Well, look at who finally decided to wake up!"

Both of them jumped and looked up at where the voice had come from. Seeing 2 laughing at them from above, they called up to him.

"2 what are you doing?! Are you trying to get killed?!"

"2, please be careful! I don't want to have to fix you next!"

2 just laughed as he continued up his way, but telling them why he was doing this.

"Well my boys, I wouldn't be doing this if a certain pair of Stitchpunks didn't put some of Ortons Notes up here in the Drawers."

They both just groaned realizing that he was talking about 3 and 4, and knowing those two, they could get anywhere easily if they wanted to. Deciding to follow him up there and help him look, they to began to climb. But all that changed in the matter of a second. Not to far up yet, 5 heard it. It was a distance scream, but he knew full well where it came from. Alarmed, he hollered out to 2 and 5.

"2, 9! I heard a scream coming from the Basement! It was distant, but that's the only other place on the Bottom floor it could have come from!"

Not wasting any time, knowing that 2 wouldn't joke about anything like this, all three of them quickly climbed down and broke off in a run out the Book Room. On the way out, they bumped into 1 and 8 coming off the Elevator from above. 1 whacked 2 on the head and hollered out at him since he hit him head on.

"First the incident from yesterday, and now this! Why can't I have any peace in here?!"

Not really wanting to waste anytime, 5 was the one to talk.

"It came from the Basement, but the thing is 3 and 4 are down there! So it was someone else there with them! We don't know what's going on! But we have to hurry!"

Without waiting for warning from 1 about safety and not going, the three of them were off. Or rather four since 8 was running with them now. If it concerned 3 and 4, he was there. No questions asked. Just like 1, he felt a need to protect both of those two for some reason. More than the others. 1 just grumbled and broke off after them.

Down in the Basement, things weren't looking good for 6. Twice now the Mechanical Bat had struck him. He had tears from it in his arms and knees, but he still wouldn't let it get to the Twins. Anytime now he knew the others were going to go for him, and once they did, he could only hope and pray that 3 and 4 would run.

But suddenly, he heard something else. Looking behind the rest of the Bats, he saw the others were there. He knew they must have heard a scream, and he felt embarrassed, but that was pushed aside as 1 was the first to talk.

"Where did these come from?!"

Everyone else behind him was wondering the same thing, but they didn't have long to think about. 3 of the Bats turned around, and after seeing them, they decided to attack. 8 and 9 quickly got in front of the others and you could hear the clanging of metal against metal. They had successfully deflected them, but they were coming back alone with a forth one. They attacked, and once more Metal hit Metal, but this time one of the Bats flew off to the side away. It had tried to attack them from the side, but it got a surprise when 1 decided to hit it with his Staff.

The remaining two turned their eyes back on 6, and he knew this was it. With all of these Bats here, they could keep the others from reaching him and the Twins. He didn't have a weapon, and neither did the Boys! They flew down at him with their feet out, but a crashing noise of glass from somewhere from another window, and once more Metal Clanged against Metal. 6 slowly opened up his eyes, and nearly chocked right there.

(Next Song is 'This Is Me' By Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas! .com/watch?v=JQUV2SXOU9w Listen to the Song as you read and you will truly understand why I picked this Song out!)

They looked behind them and smiled as the Helmet was lifted up. Looking right into his eyes, smiling, not even caring about the Twins watching, or the others fighting from behind, the Weapon was quickly put up against the wall for a second. The next thing 6 knew, his head was quickly grabbed from behind, an arm was firmly around his waist, and he was pressed into a kiss he would never ever forget. As he was released, he was still opened mouthed. The Twins were laughing from behind.

"Did you miss me lover boy?"

Before he could even reply, a screech was coming their way. Smiling, pulling the Helmet back down, Weapon grabbed, they attacked once more. Realizing this was it, 6, 3, and 4 made their break. As they reached the others, they turned around. The Bats weren't attacking them anymore, they were after the newcomer since they had already destroyed one of their own. Blow after blow was deflected with quick reflexes. The Bats decided to regroup and this was when the figure landed in front of the rest of the Stitchpunks. Realizing the Bats stopped attacking, and looking at the figure, most of them hollered out.

"7!!!"

She just smiled behind her Bird Helmet.

"One down and five to go! Listen up you Bats! No one hurts my Family! Machine or anything else! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

She hollered out before jumping back into the fray of Bats. Yes, 7 was back, she was healed, she was awake, and she was PISSED! Everyone there still were on edge. 2 was looking over 6s wounds as 5 and 8 were looking over 3 and 4. 5 discovered on 3 that he had a tear on the back of his Right Leg and 8 discovered the same on 4. 9 and 1 were both faced with protecting the rest from the two Bats that decided to attack them. Both 2 and 5 decided to get the Twins and 6 out of there, but 6 refused to go. 1 hollered out to him to stop being a fool and go, but he actually hollered back at him he couldn't. Surprising even 1 himself, he just growled out why. As 7 had just Destroyed another Bat, she answered him.

"Oh come on! It's because of me! 1, how stupid can you be?! And before you start hollering at me, think back to yesterday! I heard everything 6! What you had to say, and then your convo with 8! Your really loud 8 when someone is trying to sleep off a serious wound! He went crazy like that because of me! Now why do you think?!"

She just jumped on the back of the other Bat right as both 1 and 9 destroyed one together. As she flew through the air, she landed right back in front of the others. 1 just looked at her angrily while 8 looked at her sheepishly.

"Just because...Wait! Now you two are in love?!"

Finally i dawned on 1, and 7 just smacked her hand to her head through her Skull Helmet. The rest just laughed, but it was shortly interrupted by that awful screeching again. 2 and 5 decided to get the Twins gone now while the rest took care of the remaining Bats. Yes, this was going to be a fun remaining fight indeed 7 thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 What Lies Inside Your Heart And New Love All Around

The last three Bats all rushed the group at once, and as 7 got ready to jump again, 1, 8, and 9 were ready with their own Weapons. 6 knew he should have went when 1 told him to, but...so long. So long waiting, wondering if she was alive, no, he couldn't leave her again for the World. Sure, he was scared, sure he knew he couldn't fight the Bats, but if anything were to happen to 7 again, he didn't know what he would do.

He watched as 8 swung his huge Knife down at a Bat, missing it by a near centimeter as it avoided his attack at the last second. Angry now, 8 decided to take things to the next level. Angry himself now, 8 having enough of this, waited as the Bat turned around and was charging him again. Instead of attacking it head on, this time he aimed for it's left wing. Metal piercing Metal could be heard, and just like he thought, it's Wing was severed. It crashed to the floor not to far away from him, and in another second, it was destroyed. Grunting, he turned to look back at the others now.

For some reason, both 1 and 9 were having hell getting rid of the Bat they were fighting. It seemed to be a bit bigger than the others, and it finally dawned on 9 why. He had to laugh for a second as he talked to 1.

"Notice how it's bigger than the others? I think we got their own Leader."

1, realizing 9 was right, just groaned to himself. Realizing they might be in trouble, he just hollered back out at 9.

"So what do we do now then?!"

Before 9 could respond, it was 7 that spoke up after taking out the one that she was fighting.

"Since it can't seem to be pierced with our Weapons, we need to heat it up somehow! 1, go get a Match since you know where they are at! Hurry!"

7 and 8 both rushed over to them, and after hitting the Bat from behind, it flexed it's Wings trying to cut the Stitchpunks with them. 1, sizing the chance, rushed back over to the Elevator and was gone in a second. Ever second counted. And even with the three of them, it was taking all they had to keep it from crushing them all. 6, who was still down there, decided to do something himself. The Wall behind 9 was already crumbling a bit even if it was made out of Concrete. Yes, this Bat was just that powerful. 6 looked around frantically as he watched 9 with his Staff fending it off as it was literally pressing him into the Wall behind him. Knowing his Body couldn't hold up much longer, and watching his love and 8 both trying from the sides to make it stop, he knew he had to do something! Anything till 1 got back!

Suddenly, something caught his eye. Right there on the bottom Shelf was a small Metal Pole. He guessed it belonged to a Toy or something. He remembered seeing things like it from the Films the Twins showed him and the others, and reading Books about how they were made as well. Yes, 6 read, but not to often. He preferred his drawings and drawing them over anything. Grasping it, he rushed over to the others. He was scared yes, but with the others there, there was nothing to fear. He had this nagging fear about this certain Pole and as he charged, something flashed into his mind, like a quick vision into the Future, but before he could make anything of it, he had already hit the Bat on the back of the head. It gave out a screech and flew up making a u turn and looking at them all.

7 smiled at 6 through her Helmet and laughed.

"Don't get to cocky there 6. You still hurt and we don't want you getting any more damaged."

6, realizing what he just did, dropped the Pole and backed off a bit, his fear coming back in full force. She just smiled as she took up stance infront of him, 8 and 9 on either side of her as well. Suddenly, someone hollered out from behind them all.

"Get out of the way! Hurry!"

Not wasting anytime, all Four Stitchpunks broke off in different directions just in time to hear the striking of a Match and then the roaring of Fire. The last Bat gave off a final screech as it was literally burned alive and collapsed into a pile on the floor in a pile of Metal Frame Work. Looking behind them, they saw 1 standing there along with 2, 3, 4, and 5. 2 just laughed as he pulled out a small cloth and wiped his forehead.

"Well, you Boys were right! That worked perfectly! My congrats to you both!"

3 and 4 just smiled and 1 just looked at the destruction all around them. Broken Glass, Metal Fragments strewn everywhere, pieces just strewn all about.

"Someone clean this up and fill me in later on! I've had enough!!"

And with that, he took his leave grumbling the whole way back up. For the first time, the others down below could see what caused the huge flame. Something like a small Canister was on the floor behind the Burnt out Match. Curious, 9 asked what it was. His Love was the one that answered that.

"3 and 4 told us of an ideal they read about in books. It turns out if you put something into a Canister that can easily catch on fire, it will create a thing the Humans called a Flame Thrower! So we just put gas in it and attached the Knosel and a Switch behind it! After that, what you saw was the end result! And I must say that was better than even I hoped!"

Everyone seemed impressed at the Twins ideal, and both of them just silent laughed. Deciding to clean up, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, and 9 were the ones tasked to do that. 2 decided to repair up 6 while he was there. After leading him over to the bottom of the Stairs, he began his wok. His Cloth was only torn just like the Twins, and as he worked, he began talking to him and that's how their conversation started.

"So now we understand why you did what you did yesterday. And I must say it took a lot of courage and love to do what you did to save 7."

6 just looked off to his Right where 2 was sewing up his Arm.

"I...I would do...Anything for her. I..I just didn't realize it till then.....Loosing her would.....I don't even..."

2 just put his finger to his lips for a second to silence him.

"Don't worry about it Boy. You did what you had to do and you did it well. One day you will get up the courage to fight and learn like some of the others are as well."

With that he moved on to his other Arm, and 6 just smiled sadly. Yes, he would, but that vision. He looked back at the Pole there, and something about it still bugged him. Why did he have a vision about that of all things? He was torn out of his thoughts as 2 had moved on to his Left Leg. He gave out a small whimper as it hurt there a bit. 2, not stopping, began to talk again.

"Sorry about that 6, but I had to remove a thread that got caught in your Joints. I'll warn you next time okay?"

6 just nodded, looking at 7 now. Most of the glass was cleaned up, and the Bats were being removed and put in the Corner of the Basement for now till they could get them out. After all, they were all pretty big in size. As 2 finished up with his last Leg, the others were about done down there to. 3 and 4 already gotten Ortons Notes, and they were talking to 5 and 9 about something. He couldn't pick up any of it, but he wondered what was going on. He did that a lot. He guessed it was just his Nature. After all, he was supposed to Lead them with his visions and things. Lately he hadn't been getting to many nightmares, but off and on he would. He knew something was still out there, something he didn't know the size of, but he knew it was evil.

Cast out of his thoughts again, this time by 5 calling out, he had to smile a bit.

"Everyone ready to go and get out of this dump for now?!"

Everyone had smiles on their faces as they got on the Elevator Bucket, 7 keeping a close eye on 6 the whole time. He could feel her gaze on him, but he was to nervous to meet it just yet. She smiled to herself, knowing how shy he was and all, but for him to save her like that yesterday, yes, that right there took a lot of guts and courage alone.

After they reached the top and left the Basement, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 9 headed off to the Library while 8 went up the other Bucket to go check on their Leader. Knowing how stressed out he was, he guessed he was in his room probably drinking a Hot Cup of Oil to calm his ever growing unease about the recent events.

(Next Song is for 6 and 7. 'The Answer To Our Life' By The Backstreet Boys. I don't like many Songs by them at all, but this one seemed to fit the Bill and it's one of my Favorites to. Enjoy. :3 .com/watch?v=hFO0xiETp6o )

That just left 6 and 7 there alone. 7 looked at him and smiled, but what he did next made her bust out laughing. He just bolted off and headed for his Room in the Fire Place. Not about to let him off the Hook yet, or let him go, she just rushed after him at full speed. She caught him right as he went inside, and next thing he knew he was promptly thrown on his own bed. He looked at her with both a mixed look of fear and wondering, and she just laughed. She took off her Skull Helmet, threw her Weapon and Shield off to the side, and approached him.

"You really think I'm going to let you off the hook that easily? Come on 6! You don't think I'm really going to do you? What you did for me, I'll never forget for as long as I live. Your a Warrior like some of the rest of us, and if we can get past your fear, then you'll be able to fight with us without worry."

With that, she slowly climbed on the bed and on top of him to. He gulped as she smiled down at him mischievously, and that's when she kissed him again. This kiss though, unlike the others, was filled with a fierce determination and a lot of passion behind it to. 6, knowing that he couldn't fight it anymore, and knowing full well what he got himself into by falling in love with someone like her, began to kiss her back. As he kissed her, he felt his life was complete. They fought together, they tried to be there for each other, even now they couldn't stop what Destiny they had created for each other. They didn't want to. It was as simple as that.

They had to save this World to. Together with everyone else. Yes, this was their purpose, but maybe there was more to it than this? Like what they were doing now. Maybe this was the answer to it all. For both of their lives they've been looking for something, a sign, a light, anything to guide their way. As 7 put one of her hands on his chest, the other on the side of his head flat down, he knew that today, from here on out, nothing would ever be the same for him again. Yes, since he first heard about it, now he could see why and what both 5 and 9 felt about each other.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Libraries Book Room, after looking over Ortons Notes, at long last, They had their answer. When Orton Created them, he made sure to leave nothing out. In each one of them, he made it so they could even reproduce, but in a special way. They had everything for it just like the Humans did, but it was a bit different. Even Males could carry, but it had to be under Special Circumstances.

1. Both of them had to be in Love with both their Heart and Soul.

2. Both had to be undoubtedly in-control with these feelings.

3. If both the above were met, then the rest could be achieved.

2 found this very fascinating indeed, and 3 and 4 were just laughing their asses off silently. 5 was just groaning about the whole thing, and 9 had to laugh a bit himself.

After finding out their answers, they decided to leave the Library, and the Twins had wanted to look over more of the Material, so that was that. 2 decided he would go tell 1 himself what he found out about the Bats in the Basement from 3 and 4, but before he left, 9 rushed over to his Cart and gave 2 a package. Curious, 2 asked him what it was. 9 smiled very brightly and told him.

"Remember when 1 told him I owed him a New Cape? After we brought you all back to life, before we did that, I went back to the Place where we lost it. With the help of 7 and the Twins, we made a Rope Ladder from the Bridge that had already fallen from One Side of it. After we made sure it hit the Ground, I went down there and simply got his Cape back. It was still there and completely intact. So there you go. You can tell him I got his Cape back."

2 really laughed at hearing this. Yes, even after he was brought back to life, he himself had returned his Coin that was used previously at his Funeral. That act alone set off something in 2 that wouldn't leave him alone no matter how hard he tried.

"I'll be sure to tell him 9, and thank you for your help to. By the way, what's in the other Package in there?"

9 smiled a smile both 2 and 5 had never seen him do before. It was both Evil and Mischievous.

"You'll find out later on tomorrow. "

With that, both 2 and 5 were left wondering, but it was short lived as the Three of them heard something. They all quieted down, and then they heard it again. It seemed to be coming from the Fire Place. They listened again, and in a flash 2 was going up the Elevator trying not to laugh his ass off while 9 and 5 rushed in his room. It was a moan they had heard, and they could only guess what was going on in there. They weren't about to find out that's for sure.

5 walked over to his lovers bed and sat down, laying back on it with his legs hanging off. He put a hand to his forehead and sighed. Smiling, 9 walked over to him and sat on the upper part of it, looking down at him.

"What's wrong Love? Something on your mind?"

5 sighed again before looking at him.

"A Lot of things actually. So far only 2, 3, 4, and you know I'm Pregnant. I still haven't figured out how to tell the others. And now that you gave 1 his Cape back, it's going to seem like you were trying to bribe him off."

9, already realizing that beforehand smiled at him.

"I realized that before I did it. And with things keep on happening around here, I think hes going to be more worried about that instead of you being Pregnant. He might be a bit upset, but I'm sure he'll calm down like he always does."

5 removed his hand and he had to smile up at 9. There he goes again. Always doing it. He jumped up and tackled him to the bed and kissed him, taking 9 completely by surprise. 9 just smiled through the kiss and kissed him back with equal force. Yes, they were going to have fun again and rest after that long fight. After all, they needed it.

* * *

As 2 went up the Elevator, when he went down the Hall and into 1s Room, he was surprised that he didn't see 8 anywhere around in it. He smiled when he spotted 1 by his bed at the Table sitting in a Chair drinking Hot Oil. Walking over to him, he put the Package on the Table and sat down in the other Chair. 1 just gave him an irritated look.

"Why are you here 2 and what do you want?"

2 just smiled.

"I found out from the Twins that the Bats were in the Basement and they've been in there the whole time, just that they sleep during the Day and only come out at Night. When they went down there looking for Ortons Notes they hid, they must have accidentally woke them up."

1 just scoffed at the answer.

"Figures. Those two are always causing trouble in some way or another."

2 just laughed and put his hand on 1s shoulders. 1 tried to shake it off, but 2 wouldn't let him. He gave him a glare and went back to his Hot Oil.

"Now, now 1. Don't be so mean. They are children after all and they were just trying to help out others."

1 didn't even bother to answer him this time. He was eying the Package he brought with him.

"And what do pray tell is that?"

2 gave off a genuine smile this time as he answered.

"It's something 9 got before he brought us back. He had help with the Twins and 7, but he was the one that went down below and got it. I think it's something you might have wanted to see."

Curious now, 1 sat his Cup down and began to open up the package.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing I would be-"

But he was cut off in mid sentence as he tried to stifle a gasp. There it was. Neatly folded, with the Ruby in the Center so that when he opened it up, that would be the first thing he saw with the Red Cloth. Yes, 9 had done it again. When he told him he owed him a New Cape, he didn't think he would go and get his old one back. He took it out and looked at it. It had been washed and taken extreme care of in the Repairs. How 9 did it, 1 wouldn't know. He wasn't about to ask him of course. But 9 did it. For him.

2 was smiling as he watched him get up and put it back on, clasping it around his Neck. Looking back at 2, he just said something and was getting ready to go rest back in his Throne, when suddenly 2 stopped him.

(Going on my Laptop here and through looking for the right Song, I finally found it! This is for 1 and 2 and God it is soooo damn PERFERCT for them!! 'Here We Are' By Breaking Benjamin! Now tell me this one didn't fit the Bill everyone! XDD .com/watch?v=qQ-9DFr6ZYQ )

"1, wait. 9 wanted me to give this to you yes, but there is something we need to talk about first and finish up ourselves."

1 looked at him, and he knew what he was talking about. Anger rose in him, but he knew this might not be a battle he could win.

"We have nothing to talk about 2! And you know that!"

2 just sighed out. Then he looked 1 right in the eyes and said it. Those words alone nearly tore 1 up with a flurry of mixed emotions. Anger, Wonder, Curiosity, Understanding, and one more he didn't want to place, but he knew what it was. He just didn't want to admit it to himself. Breaking down his final defense. He didn't want to do that, but 2 wasn't going to let him go. And he knew this. Ever since that day.

"1, I forgave you long ago. I know you still beat yourself up over what happened back then. Were always arguing over something. But that day, maybe I did cross the line. Maybe I did get there, but I did it all for you. I could have chosen to stay, but I knew if I did, the fighting would go on. I choose my own path in this. I knew where it would lead in the end, and look at where we are now.

That day I said goodbye to you, I took a piece of you with me. I saw it in your eyes. You know you can't hide anything from me, and that's why you sent me away. Because I was tearing you down, changing you into something else, and you were afraid of it. You were afraid of-"

1 had literally cut him off, his Hat and 1s both were knocked off by the force, as well as his Cane and 1s Staff hitting the Floor. Next thing 2 found himself pinned down to 1s bed with the Elder looking at him with Fury, Hate, Loathing, but the other emotions were there to.

"WHY?! Damnit 2! Why?! Why do you keep on doing this to me?! I tried to kill you, yet here you are back again and you say you forgive me! Why?! Damnit! Tell me why! Why do you do this to me?!"

1 didn't care anymore that he was crying in anger in front of 2, he didn't care about anything anymore. He knew why, and yet he was still afraid. Afraid of it all. 2 just reached up and wiped 1s tears away, and smiled sadly at him.

"You know why. I took a piece of you with me that day, and you know it. Your just afraid of it. Afraid, but you don't have to be anymore. Were all back, whats done is done, and it nearly killed you where I died. That's why you didn't go to my Funeral. You knew what would happen and then the others would see you to. I saw you though. I saw you later on after the others were asleep come back. You cried then to. Even though my Soul was trapped inside that Machine, I still saw you somehow. And it took me till just now to figure out why.

Through Ortons Notes, I found out the answer. So why not stop running you fool and let it go? Why keep on hurting yourself and beating yourself up over this incident? Why keep on lying to yourself? Why hurt so much? Why-"

1 cut him off, and that was it. It was all he could take.

"DAMN YOU 2! I....OH FOGET IT!"

With that 1 just kissed 2, putting one of his hands under his head and further pressing him into the kiss. 2 just kissed 1 back, smiling a bit, knowing that he finally could do it at long last. Yes, he knew 1 had loved him dearly. He knew it all along, and he felt the same about him. After the Funeral, he knew it even more, but he was sad because he couldn't tell him. When they were dead, and even after their Souls had been released, before 9 found out a way to bring them back, he still wouldn't admit it, but there was no running anymore.

2 made sure that 1 wouldn't, that he couldn't run anymore. As 1 undid his Belt Buckles and pulled his covers over both him and 2, he just thought about everything so far himself. Yes, he was in love with 2, but he never wanted to admit it himself. He was scared of these feelings, but now that they were out, he wasn't afraid anymore. He was going to act on them, and make v2 his no matter what. And no one was going to stop him or take 2 away from him. 2 was his and his alone.

Outside the door, 8 just smiled to himself as he began to walk back to the Spot where the Telescope was up here. He started to whistle to as he went back to Guard Duty.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Pranks, Trouble, And More Madness

It was nighttime, just a bit past Midnight, and most were asleep, save for a few. These few were up for a reason. It wasn't because they couldn't sleep, no, it was because they had a Job to do. Very carefully, they began to make their moves. First they had to get to the upper Floor without a Sound at all. That was the hard part till one of them pulled out a Map quietly, and pointed behind the Staircase. Yes! Of course! They could use the Hidden Elevator there! But they would have to be very careful not to wake the ones sleeping in the Fireplace.

As they quietly walked towards the Back of the Stairs, their moves were so Quiet, even 7 would be impressed. Quickly and quietly, they began to get in the Elevator. After that, it was a quiet trip up. Once up on the Second Floor of the Library, the looked around. They were looking for a certain Stitchpunk. A certain one that was on Guard Duty tonight. As they approached 1s Room, they heard snoring from Further Down the Hall. Two of the Stitchpunks had to stifle their laughs at the sound. This was to Perfect! 8 had Fallen Asleep on Guard Duty! Of all their luck! They Quietly went into 1s Room, and this was where the true fun began, but they were all in for a huge Surprise when they went to his bed.

Not only was 1 asleep in it, but 2 as well! This shocked one of them and one of the other Stitchpunks there had to put one of his hands over his mouth to quiet his gasp and surprise. He quickly pulled the others to a corner towards the door, and that's when the whispering began and the flashing.

"What is he doing here?!"

One whispered frantically to the others. The other one, even though he knew why, had to say it.

"I hate to say it, but it looks like 1 might have finally settled down at long last with 2 and made up. But made up in a way 2 wanted and knew all along. But this doesn't mean were stopped from what we came to do. We can get him to!"

He whispered, and the Sinister smile on his Face even scared the other two that were there with them a bit. They gave off a few quick flashes in confusion, and the other one that was with them just laughed quietly.

"Just watch and learn, then you two can get 2 okay?"

After a few quick flashes of excitement, they agreed. Motioning to the other Stitchpunk there, they moved back over to the bed. Very quietly, they pulled out their package they were carrying. Then, both of them began their work. First was above the eyes, then on top of them, next was around them, then on the cheeks, and lastly the lips. When 1 awoke the next morning, he was going to be furious, but it would all be worth it in the end. After they were done, both of them tried not to bust out laughing. 1 only mumbled something in his sleep, then he pulled 2 closer to him. Even after all that, 1 was still asleep! For someone being scared of Machines, it was surprising that he was such a heavy sleeper. Maybe it was because 2 was there with him.

After they were done, it took all the will power of the other two not to flash. They looked at 1 again, and they laughed silently. As they took the kit from the other two, they began to work on 2. First they did something to his eyebrows, then around them, lastly they added something above his lips. 2, unlike 1, started moving a bit. Afraid he might wake up, they watched in silence. 2 just moved his back further into 1 and didn't wake up at all. They all smiled and quietly went out of the Room as silently as they came in. Knowing that they had to get more, they decided to go after the Snoring One at the End of the Hall to, but it was the other two that wanted to do this. Understand this one, they let them go.

Once they had reached it, after a few flashes on what to do, they quietly walked over to their sleeping Giant. Noticing his Magnet laying next to him, they laughed silently. After that, they began to work. This one was going to be funny to, but simple. They just took out something, and made two Big, Black rings around his eyes. He didn't even register it. Poor 8 was that far in his sleep. Once this was done, they went back to the other two laughing their asses off silently. Knowing their work was done on this floor for now, they headed back down to the bottom one.

Their last Target and Stitchpunk was their hardest one. And knowing this, it would be up to three of them to pull it off, for it was 7 herself. Only two could really get near her without her knowing about it, but there was a third one now as well. The forth Stitchpunk that was with them decided to go back to the Room and wait for now.

As the other Three made their way to the Fireplace, they walked even more quietly. Once they got there, they could barely make out the Bed in the Corner. And just like 1, she wasn't alone. Of course they knew this already. After all, this was 6s Room. Once they made sure both 6 and 7 were asleep, two of them made their move over to the bed without a sound. 7 was cuddled up with 6 and looked very peaceful. It was a shame they were doing this, but it needed to be done.

They went around the Bed to her side of it, and that's when they began. Both of them could only hope and pray she didn't wake up. If she did, it was all over with for all three of them. One of them began to apply the stuff right above her eyes. Very carefully and slowly. Then they waited to see if she would wake up from that. Not even a move. Just the same steady breathing. Smiling to their selves, they went to work above her eyes now. After that, they moved on to around them, and then to the even harder parts. The other one that was beside him took the kit, and very carefully applied the stuff to her face. Then they waited. She mumbled out something in her sleep, and they all quietly ducked to the floor. Waiting for a minute, they popped back up. She was still asleep! She just brushed 6s arm off her head! Trying not to laugh again, this was the near final and grand final! Then they could run off! Very carefully, just like 1, they applied something to her lips.

After that, to add onto it all, they looked for her hands. Once finding them, they motioned to the other one by the door. Realizing that they were almost done, he smiled. He took out the things he had in his side pack, and quietly walked over there. After that, he began to tie them on. First one hand then the other. Finally, the last one. After tying it around her neck, they all ran out of there at top speed, not caring how much noise they made as they ran. This in turn did cause 7 to wake up, but it was already to late. It was almost morning anyway, and she had Guard Duty to do after all. Smiling down at 6 who also woke up, he looked around. Wondering what was wrong, he looked at 7 who was setting up now, and that's when all hell broke loose. He started laughing like crazy wondering who, and how, but he could barely talk to his love to get the words out.

"7!!!....*snort* AHHHHAHAHAHAHA!! WHAT HAPPEN....*snort* TO YOU?!?!"

Confused and alarmed, she looked around. First thing she noticed was that she had Black Ribbons tied to both of her Wrists. Then she could feel something tied around her neck to. Putting a hand up there, she could feel an even bigger one. Sighing she looked at 6.

"Looks someone had fun while we slept. Thing is, how did I not hear them?"

6 just kept laughing as he desperately pointed to her face. Wondering what it was, she went over to his Mirror after lighting the Candle in the corner by it. One look in it, and that set her off like a rocket.

"!!! WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO ME?!?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!"

7, to her horror, while she slept last night, someone had come in the room, who, she didn't know, but they were going to pay DEARLY! They had used something and above her eyes and made it Light Grey. Then something on the top of them to make them Dark Grey. Around her eyes she had something Black put there. Then on her cheeks she had something Dark Grey. Finally on her lips was also something Black. She looked like a Goth that she had seen in the Fashion Magazines the Twins showed everyone that one time. Whoever did this was going to pay dearly indeed!

By now the bottom floor was up from her scream, and the others down there could only guess it was the same for the top to. As 3, 4, 5, and 9 rushed towards 6s Place, they were stopped dead in their Tracks when she and 6 came out, causing them to halt half way there. All four of them put their hands over their mouths trying in vain not to die of laughter. 7 just glowered at them.

"I swear, if any of you laugh........."

And with those words leaving her mouth, all four of them busted out laughing like crazy. Even the Twins couldn't help themselves. They flashed at her, and she hollered at them.

"DON'T YOU DARE RECORDE THIS!! I'LL HUNT YOU TWO DOWN!!"

They just continued to laugh silently as they stopped flashing. By now 5 and 9 were on the floor laughing, tears coming out of their Optics. This whole time 6 was glowering to, his laughter over with and realizing someone hurt his love. It was rare to see him mad, but someone did this, THIS MESS to his love! Whoever it was he would make them pay himself!

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the Top Floor, 7s screaming did indeed wake the others. 1 and 2 were both jolted out of their sleep and 1 just grumbled as he sat up there in bed.

"Now I wonder what in the world happened." Pulling out a match and lighting the small candle by the bed, he just sighed as he put his hand to his forehead. 2 looked at him smiling, but then stopped short. He did a double take at first, then he got out of the bed and rushed halfway to the Door and collapsed down on the floor laughing like crazy. He couldn't help it, and he hoped 1 would find it in his heart to forgive him later on.

1, startled a bit by this and getting a bit annoyed to, just growled out at His Lovers behavior.

"And do pry tell what is so funny 2? First were woken up by what sounded to me like 7 again screaming her head off, and now your laughing for some reason?!"

Barely able to breathe he was laughing so much, and not turning around to face him for fear of laughing some more, he just pointed to the Table by the Bed with his Mirror set up on it. Confused a bit and still annoyed, he just stretched out his Head a bit and looked into it. What followed next would forever be remembered by all the Stitchpunks in that Library. Someone was in very serious trouble indeed, because 1 just erupted.

"WHAT IN THE LIVING HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?! WHOS IDEAL OF A JOKE IS THIS?!?! I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW!!!"

1s face had been messed up just like 7s, but it was different. Above his eyes was something Light Pink. On top of them was something Purple. Around his eyes just like 7s was something Black. On his cheeks was something Hot Pink. On his lips was something Bright Red. He looked like a Clown or something else! He also thought back to the Fashion Magazine the Twins showed them all that one time, and he just made comments about Humans and their Dumb ideals. But now that it happened to him, he could understand why they did it. To make fun of others! And this someone, or someones were going to pay and PAY DEARLY! His first thought was the Twins, but he was going to ask them first.

Scrambling out of the bed, he quickly fixed up his Belt Buckles, put on his Cape, and then his Hat. At last he grabbed his Staff, and then he went over to 2 who was trying to get up off the floor. He was so mad that he just grabbed him and hauled him to his feet. 2 gave out a yelp, and that's when 1 remembered who it was. Feeling a bit guilty, he apologized the best he could to him.

"Sorry 2, but I want who ever did this! And I want them badly!"

2 finally looked at him, still trying not to laugh, and that's when 1 saw His Lovers face to for the first time since they woke up. He smiled evilly at him, (Think of the look he gave to 9 in the Movie. XD) and 2 got scared for a second. He just motioned his head to the Mirror, and that's when he understood him. He rushed over to it and just groaned. That's what he got for laughing.

2 had been gotten as well. His eyebrows were made to look thicker with something Black. Then above his Optics was something Black there to make it look like he had eyebrows there to. Lastly someone had put something above his lips to make it look like he had what the Humans called a Mustache. (XDD Think of those pairs of glasses you buy in stores with the eyebrows, nose, and mustache! God I am having a blast with this Chapter!) A bit upset himself now, he went over to the Bed and picked up his Hat (He made a new one after they were brought back to life. Yes, like the in the Movie.) and Cane, then after putting his Vest back on and fixing it, he was ready to go with 1. But before they could make it to the door, 8 busted in the Room with a look of worry on his face. He began to ask 1 questions, but they quickly died off.

"Boss! What happened! What-"

He put one of his hands up to his mouth trying in vain not to laugh at the both of them, but he was failing. 1 just glared at him, realizing that 8 had once again fallen asleep on Guard Duty. He crossed his hands and looked at him with a stern glare.

"I see you feel asleep once more on Guard Duty! 8!! If you were awake, none of this would have happened! And before you laugh at us, go over there and look at your own-self!"

8, realizing something was up, walked quickly over to the Mirror in the Room, and the smile disappeared from his face entirely. Okay, someone was really going to pay now. He had been got to, in a disgraceful manner just like his Boss and Lover. Someone had used something Black around his eyes making it look like he had to big, fat, Black Eyes. Oh yes. Someone was going to get a pounding from 8. Making him mad is the last thing you ever want to do, epically First Thing In The Morning!

1 just growled out again and quickly went out the Door, 2 following him and 8 not far behind. Once they hit the Elevator and started going down, as soon as they would hit the bottom floor, everyone would be going Nuts then and it would be sheer Madness.

* * *

"All I know is it was one of you four, or more, and I want to know who! It couldn't have been 6, because I know he would never do this, THIS, to me!!"

3, 4, 5, and 9 were still trying hard not to laugh, but before they could answer, the Elevator came to a stop on the Bottom Floor of the Library and they all turned to look. The first thing 1 saw when he got off of it was 7, and they both just gaped at one another.

"Talk about Role Reversal! What in the World!?"

"That's what I want to know!! I woke up like this and I can see you did to! What is going on here?!"

3, 4, 5, even 6 now, and 9 all busted out laughing once more. 7 just glared at them and pointed her Weapon towards the four.

"Since they weren't pranked, I think it was one, or more of these four! 6 was with me the whole night sleeping! I was in his Room in fact!"

1 glared at the four Stitchpunks who were still trying to hid their laughter, then he looked back at 7.

"And your sure 6 was with you the whole night?! You were asleep so soundly look at what happened to you girl! What if he did this to cover up his tracks?!"

7 upset now that 1 could even accuse him of doing it to her, and 6 who was now cowering behind her, just yelled right back at him.

"How could you even say that 1?! Look at him!" She made a quick motion with her head behind her. "Hes to scared of doing this and he knows what would happen! But the same goes for those four so it's hard to tell who did this mess and if it was more than one of them to!"

1 glared back at her, then to 3, 4, 5, and 9. They were all hiding behind 9 for protection, and he just growled.

"Fine! Lets do this then! You take 3 and 4 since you know them so well, and I'll take 5 and 9 with me to figure out who did th9is mess! I don't think it's funny one bit and I want answers dammit!"

With those words, 8 made his move to go behind 9, but 9 held up his Light Staff as to stop him. 8 stopped and glared at him. It was then that things went from bad to worse. 3 and 4 decided to make a break for it the moment 8 began to walk towards them. 9 watched as they sped past him with quick speed and headed for the back of the Stair Case. 7 just chased after them with lighting quick moves hollering out as she went.

"Oh no you two don't! Your not about to run away from this if you did it! If you didn't, then don't be scared of 8!!"

As this was going on, both 5 and 9 rushed up the Stairs, completely forgetting about the Elevator. 1 just growled out and headed back up it with 2 and 8. Everything was going to change soon though. The moment 5 and 9 got to the Top of the Stairs, they tripped something. Looking down, they realized it was a wire. Before they could even move, something was dumped on the two. Alarmed, they both cried out just as 1, 2, and 8 got off the Elevator. No one seemed to move at first. It was 9 that did and he looked at the Black stuff. After taking another look, to his horror, he realized what it was.

"Ink!! Who did this?! We didn't plan this!!"

It was those words that doomed the two right there and made 1 explode. 2 had to hold up on of his arms to tell 8 to hold off for now as he was also staring at not 9, but 5 with a look of both sadness and madness. He was both sand and mad that his own Student did this to them.

"I KNEW IT HAD TO BE YOU 9!! ALWAYS TESTING MY AUTHORITY AND PATIENCE!! WHY?!?! THIS TIME YOU WENT TO FAR AND I WILL PUNISH YOU MYSELF!!"

9, realizing his mistake to late, did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed his Lovers Arm and broke off running as fast as he could go to the Watch Tower. He could hear the other three running after them, but he knew he would make it a bit, but not by much there before them. As soon as he reached the Spot, he didn't think twice as he jumped up on the nearby Roof and began to run up it with 5 still trying to keep up with him.

Once 1, 2, and 8 reached it and saw what they were doing, he growled out.

"They can run for now, but they can't hide up there forever! YOU HEAR ME 9!! YOU HAVE TO COME DOWN SOMETIME!!"

And with that, he just leaned up against the Telescope a bit watching them go. 2 walked over to him and looked up as well and sighed. 8 on the other hand was looking pissed off to himself, but he knew they had to come down sometime. That's when the fun would begin.

* * *

Meanwhile, 7 had already caught 3 and 4 before all this happened, and she had then in 6s Room. She was standing infront of them while 6 was at the Door. Unlike 5 and 9, they didn't get away. They couldn't. After all, who could outrun 7? None of them that's for sure. She was glaring at them, and they both looked up at her fearfully.

"I want the truth! Did you two do this?! And don't lie to me!"

They both looked at each other, and what they did next was going to hurt them a lot more than it hurt 7. They just both gave out silent sighs, then got up and made flickering noises to 7. Understanding that they wanted her to follow them, she moved a bit to let them by. As they began to walk, 7 and 6 close behind them, they were going to the Book Room in the Library. They broke off in a quick run, and opened up the Door, then went inside. 7 just growling, grabbed 6s arm just like 9 had done with 5, and ran after them. HUGE MISTAKE on her part.

Once inside the Library, the Twins were no were to be seen. She growled out, and began to walk forward, but that's when it happened. To their surprise, the floor gave out underneath them, and they feel down a hole. They landed on a pillow at the bottom, but when they looked up, they could see by their size it was made about 15 feet from the Top. Not to deep by Human size, but huge for Stitchpunks. 7 just lost it then.

3!!! 4!!! NOT FUNNY!! YOUR GOING TO GET IT NOW ONCE WE GET OUT!!"

Alarmed, the Twins looked from each other in total fear now and 7, from below could hear them coming from...The desk in the Corner?! She was still looking up along with 6 when they peered into the Hole and looked down at them. She could see true fear on their faces, and that's what alarmed her right there. They both began to frantically flash at the two of them, 7 understanding them, but she became more enraged when they slipped up just like 5 and 9 had. First it was 3 then 4 that were talking to her, then both at once and sometimes to themselves.

"_We didn't do this 7_!"

"_We didn't plan out this part! We don't know who did!_"

"_Were sorry, but we'll find someway to get you two out of there and some help!_"

"_How did this happen 4?! We didn't plan this part!_"

"_I don't know 3, but we got to help them!_"

_But how Brother?! How-_" It was then that they were cut off by 7 roaring now.

"I KNEW IT!! OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS YOU TWO COULD HAVE PULLED!! I KNEW YOU TWO HAD A PART IN THIS!! ONLY YOU TWO COULD GET THIS CLOSE TO ME AND I NOT KNOW IT!! JUST YOU TWO WAIT!! WHERN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU BOTH!! YOU HEAR ME!!!"

6 was already cowering behind 7, and 3 and 4, realizing their mistake to late, both made a run for it out of there. What a fun and messy day this turned out to be indeed.

(XDDDD I truly enjoyed doing this Chapter, and I hope everyone here enjoys it to! Please give me your thoughts people! And if you don't understand some things, don't worry! LMAO Next Chapter will tie up this one and other things will happen to! *Hugs to you all*)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Punishment, Going Away, Breaking Point, And Discovery

9 looked back down from the Tower of the Roof him and both His Lover were leaning up against at 1, 2, and 8 from down below a bit. All three of the other Stitchpunks still hadn't moved from where they were at, and 5, still biting back his laughter and tears, looked at 9.

"I don't think they're going to move anytime do you 9?"

When 9 didn't reply, he looked at him. It looked like he was seriously lost in thought, and 5 had to wonder what he was thinking about.

(I hate to open up this Chapter like this, but this is the way I thought it would be nice to go for now. ^^ I cried a lot doing this part, and it's funny opening it up like this, but for every 9x5 Fan here, this isn't the End, more like a Beginning of something New and another Plot Twist Leading up to something even more EPIC. I bring you all the Song From Final Fantasy 12 XII, 'Kiss Me Goodbye' by Angela Aki. .com/watch?v=qgsD5suiH1g&feature=related Enjoy the Opening, and the rest of the Chapter as well. *hugs to you all*)

9 turned to 5, and smiled very sadly. What he spoke next, it would literally tear his Heart out. He could feel the Gears in his Body Tightening up with every word, but he knew it was true.

"5, I have to go....I messed up huge time. I need to get out of here for awhile. The problem is, I don't know when I'll see you again. 1s really mad, 2s mad at you, 7s going to be mad at us to, but I've decided to leave for awhile. I know it's for the best. At least till things settle down. At least this way I can Explore the Waste even more and maybe find out a few things to."

5 felt the tears already spilling down his face, but he knew 9 was right. He was going to be in more trouble than any of them. Epically after what they found out what they did in full. He looked at 9, and 9 was holding back his own tears.

"Hey, don't cry Love. You know I'll be back one day. I know your thinking about 7 and how long she was gone, but hopefully I won't be gone for that long of a time."

5 just smiled the best he could through his tears, and looked him right in his eyes.

"Kiss me 9. Kiss me so I'll never forget it. EVER."

9 smiling, did just that. He pulled His Love into him, and put one of his hands behind his head. The kiss was slow, and one of the most intense ones 5 had ever felt 9 give him. It had so much meaning and passion behind it. He knew, after they parted, he would have to let him go. 9 gave him one more sad smile before he jumped off the Roof on the other side. 5 watched very sadly. He looked like he was flying through the air, which is what he was doing. Garbing a Rope that 7 had set up on there, he slid down it and out of sight.

5, still watching, saw him finally hit the ground. He looked back up at his Lover once more, then he was gone off running out there in the Waste. This whole time 1, 2, and 8 of course were watching, but they didn't understand what exactly happened. Expecting 9 to come back a few minutes later, they kept their waiting. About 3 minutes after 9 was truly out of 5s sight and gone, really gone, it was then that 5 broke down completely and sobbed. He pulled his arms around him and just wept right up there by the Tower.

Knowing something was wrong now, it was 2, His Mentor that called up there to him.

"5!! What just happened?!"

5, already loosing it, just told them the truth about everything. The whole thing.

"He left!! WHAT DO YOU THINK?! HE KNOWS HOW PISSED YOU ALL ARE AT HIM SO HE LEFT!! PROBABLY FOR GOOD!! Yes, we messed up! It was me and 9 that did that to you 1! I won't lie! We did it as a joke! The Twins were the ones that got you 2, and you as well 8! All because of that stupid Kit! ALL BECAUSE 9 HAD FOUND THAT STUPID MAKEUP KIT OUT THERE IN THE WASTE!! GOD WERE SO STUPID!!"

5 just kept sobbing up there pounding the Roof with his Fists, still saying stupid over and over again like a broken record.

1 just scoffed and hollered up to him.

"It serves you both right! This wasn't funny at all! Humiliating us all like this! What were you thinking?! Trying to have some fun my ass!"

And with those words out of 1s mouth, 5 snapped. He came running down the Tower and literally flew over the Roof towards all three of them. He just jumped on 1 before 2 and 8 could even move, and the punches began to fly. He punched 1 in the face twice, three times in the chest, and was still trying to beat the living hell out of him before 2 and 8 both were able to haul him off their Leader. 1, panting on the floor, a bit of Oil Trickling out of his Mouth, looked up at 5 with equal fury in his eyes.

"So. This is what you wanted?! Fine! I'll *cough* show you what happens when you decide to take me on!

As soon as 5 broke free from 2 and 8, it was an all out fight between the both of them. Blow after blow was being dealt from both 1 and 5, and both 2 and 8 could see that it was an all out brawl between the two Stitchpunks. 8 realizing that this wasn't good, just pulled 1 off of 5 and 2 pulled 5 back off of 1. Both of them struggling in their grasp, it was 2 that hollered out over their cursing at each other.

"8!! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!! I'LL DEAL WITH 5 MYSELF!! GO SEE WHERE THE OTHERS ARE AT!!!"

With that, 8 put his Leader over his Right Shoulder and took off running down the Hall towards the Elevator. The whole time thinking how this just went from bad to worse.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Bottom Floor of the Library, the Twins were in 9s Room hiding under his Bed, both huddled up together in Fear. They heard what sounded like the Elevator coming down, and then they heard 1 and 8 talking.

"I don't care 8! That disgraceful idiot had no right! 9 leaving just shows what a fool he really is! When he gets back here, I'll teach him not to mess with me!"

"But Boss, hes gonna fight back just like 5 did."

"Does it look like I care?! I'll show him who has the AUTHORITY AROUND HERE!"

Suddenly they heard a voice call out from the Libraries Book Room.

"So he ran off and couldn't face the punishment?! That figures! He'll come back soon, but since your both there, how about helping us get out of this Hole 1!!"

Curious, both 1 and 8 went into the Book Room, and sure enough there was a Hole in the Floor of it. Looking down, they were met with the angry glare of 7, Weaponless and nothing else, alone with 6 looking up at them from behind her with total fear.

"How did this happen 7?!"

She just stomped her foot and hollered out like a pissed off child.

"The Twins didn't do this, so I'm figuring it was 5 and 9 trying to get them after they pranked us!"

1 just groaned and told 8 to go get a rope. Then he sat by the Hole in thought. 7, still very mad, just grumbled something.

"First 3 and 4 doing this to me, and now 5 and 9s trap springing on us! Whats next?!"

1 just scoffed.

"As soon as they went up the back way of the Stairs, they tripped a Wire and a Bucket of Ink feel on them! So I guess that was their doing trying to get them! Fortunately, their plan worked!"

7 just growled, getting angrier and angrier by the minute. She heard something above, and a Rope was lowered. She climbed up it with 6, and smiled evilly when she got back up on the Upper Floor. 8 smiled at her when she noticed he brought not only a rope, but he had managed to find both 3 and 4 and had tied them together back to back.

"Found them coming outta 9s Room tryna make a break for the Door."

7 looked at them with eyes on fire, and they both looked back at her with utter terror.

"Now, I want answers from you two and I want them now! WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US?!"

Not going to tell anymore lies or pull anything else, they spilled everything to her. First 3 then 4 again talking to her in Rapid, Fearful Flashes.

"_9 came up with the Plan!_"

"_We just followed along after he told us about the Make Up Kit!_"

"_After that, we decided to have fun!_"

"_We didn't know about the Hole, but we did do the Ink Bucket with some of 6s Extra Ink!_"

"_After 9 and 5 got 1 and showed us what to do, we got 2 and 8!"_

"_After that we came back down here and got you yes, but 9 was the one that did the Ribbons!"_

"_We didn't know all this out stuff was going to happen!_"

And with that they went silent, because 8 was giving them a look that could kill. 1 just threw up his hands in the air.

"Alright! Enough! 7, you take care of them! I'm going back to my Room to try and get this crap off!"

And with that he headed out of there, 8 still glaring at 3 and 4. Before he left, he moved in low to the both of them and growled out, causing both of them to jump. He liked that Twins yes, but they insulted him and a lot of others just for fun. With that he left, and 7 turned to 6.

"Go back to your Room 6. I'll deal with these two myself." She said as she glared at the two frightened Stitchpunk Children. As 6 was walking out of there and back to his Room, he could hear noises from the Libraries Book Room. He paused mid step trying to figure out what exactly 7 was doing to them, then he broke off in a run to his Room as fast as he could go trying not to laugh his ass off. From the sounds of it, and he knew that's exactly what she was doing, she was actually spanking them! 3 and 4! But then again, they were kids, so it did seem appropriate to him.

But before he could get to his Room, he heard something that sounded like running. Looking behind him, he was able to see just in time 3 and 4 heading up the Elevator Bucket as fast as they could go. He did feel sorry for them yes, but they did deserve it. Still wondering what happened to both 5 and 9, he reminded himself to ask 2 about it later since he would probably be the best out of all the others to ask.

As he went inside his Room, he went over to a Blank Sheet of Paper on the Floor and began to draw. Something he saw in his dreams last night disturbed him a bit, and he knew something was up. What, he didn't know, but maybe if he drew what he could remember of it, then, maybe then he could see what it was. As he was drawing, he heard 7 come up behind him and set down to the left of him on his Bed. She sighed.

"Kids these days. Can't live with em, and can't live without them." 6 just giggled as he went back to work while 7 flopped on his bed, closing her eyes. She wanted to get in a Nap before she had to go do Guard Duty Tonight. After this Morning, she was a bit tired from all the Events.

* * *

(For this next part I bring you all 'Never Say Never' by The Fray .com/watch?v=-JtogUEdfLs )

Back up at the Watch Tower, 5 was still sobbing while 2, His Mentor was just holding him. He was still a bit upset himself, but he had to admit, he did feel bad for His Pupil. After all, he just said goodbye to his love for Creator and God knows how long. Gently stroking his back as he held him to his chest, 2 finally began to talk.

"5? Listen to me. I know you all were trying to have fun, but maybe if you would have just done it to me or 7, then things might have turned out differently. Of course I would have been a bit mad, but then I would have just laughed it off. Getting 1 like that as well, and then 8, it just made things a whole lot worse. You both know how those two are. I do feel sorry for you yes. I truly do and you know this, but...I have to punish you somehow.

I'm not going to let 1 or 8 do it or anyone else because I don't want you more hurt than you already are. So how about just some extra Work around the Work Shop for the rest of the Week? Alright? Nothing to hard on you and nothing that would hurt you in anyway."

5 just continued to cry as he shook his head yes, but it hurt sooooo much.

"9.....Will I ever....*sob* see him...again? What if he left...*sob* for good?"

2 just smiled sadly as he helped 5 to his feet.

"5 My Boy, I doubt he would ever do that. Remember who he is and what you two are. Also remember what you carry inside you for both your sakes."

And with those words out of His Mentors Mouth, 5 had to cry harder as he lead him back inside. That's right. 9 would never leave forever like that would he? Especially since he was carrying Their Child inside him.

As they made their way back in the Work Shop, they just missed seeing 3 and 4 coming up the Elevator. They were both crying themselves, but they had a Job to do together. One more before they themselves blew this joint. Everyone was mad at them to, and what hurt them more than anything was the way 8 looked and acted towards them. They never could tell him the truth, they were to shy and afraid of how he would take the news. Rather, they decided to do it this way.

As they approached 1s Room, they could hear him still fussing as he was trying to remove the Make Up. Normally they would have laughed, but they were to sad by what they were fixen to do to even think about laughing. For a long time they wanted to talk to 8, just to sit down and talk with him about a few things, but now they would never get the chance. They totally blew it. When they had just reached 1s Room, before they could even knock on it or anything, the Door flew open and there was 8 coming out of it. Upon seeing them, he glared at the two. Still crying, they just rushed to him, and 3 shoved something in his face.

8, seeing it was a Letter, and seeing it was addressed to him, took it with a mad sigh. As soon as he did that, they both bolted off and back down the Elevator. 8 just cocked an eyebrow at their behavior and tore open the Letter and began to read it.

_Dear 8,_

_Were sorry for what we did. Yes, it was stupid of us, but we did it out of love more than anything. As we were doing the Pranks last night, we wanted to do the one on you for a very special reason. You see, we didn't want 5 or 9 to do it. We knew they would take it to far on you, so we did something we thought was cute and funny to you. Unfortunately, we forgot to see it your way to. We didn't think you would see them for two Black Eyes. We did it because it reminded of us that one time when we found those Binoculars together. We did that to you hoping you would be reminded of that time._

_Sadly, we were wrong. We didn't expect all of this to happen today. Yes, we Inked 5 and 9, but we didn't know they did that to the Libraries Book Room Floor! We take to much pride in that Room and that made us really mad! We hope you can do the Repairs with everyone else. We enjoyed those times you held us on your shoulders, those times you played Tag with us, Hide and Seek, and other Games. You felt like 7 that you were a Guardian to us, like a Father figure just like 7 was a Mother Figure to us, but we saw you as something more._

_We didn't realize what it was at first, but as time went on, even after when 9 showed up, we still didn't realize it. It was right after you died that we did, and then it was to late. Or so we thought. When 9 found out how to bring everyone back, we were excited like crazy. When you were brought back, you remembered how we tackled you don't you? That was fun and the best day of our lives. You always wondered why we sometimes would curl up to you and sleep and you thought it was because of what we saw in you as a Father. Oh how wrong you are._

_Truth and in fact is, we love you. We've always loved you, but didn't know how to tell you or how you would take it. But after realizing it, and realizing what it was, we couldn't bare it anymore. After today, we decided to tell you. Why? Heh. 7 just got done giving us both a butt whooping, so we learned our lesson. But knowing that your mad at us and will be for awhile just tears our hearts out. So, before we hurt ourselves anymore, were leaving. By the time you get done reading this, we'll be long gone. We hope you take care of yourself and remember us always._

_Love_

_The Ones That Couldn't Tell You The Truth Till Now_

_3 and 4_

8 just stood stacked there staring at the Letter in his Hands, before realizing something. Quickly running to the end of the Hall and out in to the Watch Tower, he looked down just in time to see two far away figures climbing over some rubble and out of sight. 3 and 4 were gone....They really did go. Just like 9 did. But they were...8 knew he had to go after them, but how?! Especially with 1 here?! He looked out there sadly, hoping 9 would find them. Or maybe sometime in the future he could go out looking for them himself.

(There you all have it. This Story from here on out is going to be very interesting indeed, and get ready for the most Explosive Plot Twist ever in the Next Chapter. All I can say is this. It is a hint yes. You thought that Bison Beast was bad and those Bats? You haven't seen anything yet! I have more things planned for this, and also, you all now know the Side Pairings to this Story as well. 1x2, 6x7, and yes, 3,4x8. I had this planned all along, I just didn't know how to do it. This is how it came out and turned out in the end, and I can say I am happy with it because it just opened up the Doors even more for me to. I cried a lot doing this Chapter to, but in the end, I love it and how it turned out. Review. *hugs to you all*)


	11. Chapter 11

Tangled Up Chapter 11 New Discovery, Pain, And Finding The Strength To Go On

(As I said before, this Chapter is going to have a lot of things in it, and a ton of my Ideals are going to be put into it as well. Plot Twist after Plot Twist, this one Chapter alone is going to be the longest one ever I already know this because of what all I have to do in it and type. Also, this Chapter is going to be Fast Paced to, so everyone, get ready and hold on for the HUGEST PLOT TWIST EVER IN TANGLED UP! ^^ *hugs to you all*)

(Another Opening Song, another sad one, 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence. .com/watch?v=_3XLDKT1K-4 )

5 was standing at the Watch Tower again. Still no sign of 9 nor the Twins. It had already been a Week and Three Days. A lot had happened in that time to. After 9 left, 7 went looking for 3 and 4 in the Book Room the next Day. Upon discovering them not there, and after she was sure she searched out the whole Library, she became worried. She told the others about it, and even 1 was surprised. What shocked them all even more was when 8 was the one that told them they left. He told them about the Twins giving him a Letter, not saying exactly what was in it, even after 7 had threatened him, and then him going to the Tower just in time to see them go.

6, he had started having his Fits again as well right after the incidents. Drawing something that even he couldn't really make out. All he could draw was something with a Circle in it with a Huge Red Center. Even after 7 had spent many night with him, trying to calm him down any way she could. Even after intimacy with him some nights. That didn't even work. What ever gripped 6 now, they knew only one Stitchpunk could possibly get him out of it and help them out and tell them what was wrong with him.

And that was 9. That's why 5 was up here again looking for him through the Telescope. After Two Days of him not coming back or the Twins, 5 would come here. 2 tried to help him out the best he could, but even he couldn't break 5 out of his habit. 2 was the only one keeping him going right now. Otherwise, he would have been dead again a long time ago. He stopped drinking Oil a day after 9 left. 2 had to force him to keep on going day after day, but even 2 knew it wasn't before long before 5 lost it to. He would come up here and cry sometimes for hours. He felt dead inside, even with their Baby. He was loosing himself and he knew it.

Even 8 would come up here sometimes with him and help him look. That surprised him the first time, but then he remembered the Letter he told him about. 5 was the only one that knew the truth of why 3 and 4 left besides 8. And so 8 came up here with him to help keep his Sanity with him and to help him out. 8 was feeling bad himself, but he felt he had to keep on going for everyone, even 3 and 4. He tried telling 5 this many times, but he would just break down and cry right there and scream out that they were never coming home. When he did that, 8 would just embrace him and hold him letting him cry into his chest.

1 even realized that things were off with 8. He tried asking him many times to about the Letter, but he would look at him very sadly, nearly crying shaking his head. 1, shocked by this, just decided to let him be. As 8 was in one of his own spills nearly, before leaving his Room, 1 would walk up to him, pat him on the shoulder before leaving to go 2. It seemed like everyone was loosing it. With 9 and the Twins gone, it seemed like their Family feel apart. 5 continued to look out there, trying not to cry again.

"9, 3, 4, where are you all at? What's taking so long for you all to come Home?" he whispered out quietly, clutching His Lovers Light Staff to himself..

* * *

Meanwhile out in the Waste, 9 had been out there for only Three Days and already he found a Ton of things to bring back with him. He kept it all Stored up in an Old House that was what he estimated to be about...by Human Standers, 3 Miles to the North from where the Library was at. He even found Old Cars where he managed to take out the Oil after figuring out how to and Storing it in Bottles he found. It was hard at first figuring out a way to Filter it out, but he found an Old Knife and made it in to a Weapon with some Wire and a Rod he had also found. After that, it was simple making Holes and letting it drip on out. He must have already had about at least by their Standards over a Years Worth of Oil for everyone.

By the Fifth Day out, when he came back one day, he heard noise inside the House. Gripping his Weapon, he silently went to where the Noise was at. Upon seeing it was at where he kept the Jars of Oil, he was even more Alert. What if it was another Small Machine that was trying to Steal some? Yes, 9 had already destroyed 3 Small what looked like Birds that Destroyed their First Home that day. Where these New Mechanical Beasts kept on coming from, he wouldn't know, at least not till Four Days Later when everything was change completely.

As 9 sneaked around some Bottles and peeked, he had to do a Double Take! Surly his Optics were playing jokes on him! But after Blinking a bit and looking again, the Image didn't go away. He tried not to laugh, but he failed. He busted out laughing at the two trying top pry open the Lid to one of them. The two, realizing someone else was there, immediately hid. 9 continued to chuckle as he made his was over to the Jar and Pried off the Lid. After that, he went around and came back with Three Cups, promptly filling them up through a Tube he put in the Jar. After that, he finally called out to the Two.

"3, 4, I know your still in here. Come on out."

The Twins, realizing that Voice from anywhere, immediately came out and nearly jumped 9 to death. 9 just laughed as he handed them the Cups. After setting down at one of the Tables 9 had made in the Corner of the Room, he had to ask them.

"What are you Two doing out here alone like this? I mean, why aren't you all with the Rest? Everyone must be worried sick about you Two!"

Both of them quietly set their Cups on the table looking very sad before deciding to tell 9 the truth as well. After explaining to him what happened after he left, the Hole incident, the spanking from 7, the angry look from 1, the fight he got in to with 5, and everything else, 9 nearly spat out his Oil.

"WHAT?! Oh Creator! We have to go back! We have to...Oh Creator and God what have we all done?!"

9 just smacked himself on the head, and the Twins looked at him sadly.

"_9, how are we going to go back? Especially after all we have done?_" They both asked him.

9 sighed. "I know it's going to be hard, but we have to. I've already found enough Supplies out here for everyone to Last for a Few Years as you can see. Besides, by now everyone might have been able to forgive us of everything. If anything, I bet you they all miss us like crazy. So what do you two say? In a few days, lets start to head back okay?" He was smiling warmly at them, and they both had to smile to themselves.

Maybe 9 was right. After all, they did miss everyone. Epically 7 and 8. They both have been wondering how he took the Letter, but coming Home and finding out, they were scared, but they knew they had to face their fears sometime. Finally after giving it some thought, they nodded at him. 9 laughed before asking them for help.

"I need help actually, and since you two are here, want to help me out? I need to go out to the Edge of the Waster towards the Old Factory and grab a few things. I just need help carrying some of it back."

They both jumped up and nodded at him happily, finally being able to see him after all of this time as well. Laughing, 9 helped them grab a few things from his Stash of stuff they would need, one of them a Cart, and the other a few Ropes. As they headed out, none of them noticed the Mechanical Bird Fly off from watching them.

* * *

Not being able to take it anymore, and after Drawing and Drawing, 6s final Drawing seemed to remind of something. Something from the Long past. Something from a Year ago. Feeling his Gears tightening up, he rushed out to find 7 and 8. He had to get to them! AND NOW! It easy finding them since everyone was in 1s Room seeming talking about things. But he didn't care about that. He busted right in the Room, causing everyone to jump, even 8 himself before he screamed out to 7 and 8.

7!!! 8!! YOU HAVE TO GO AND GO NOW!! GO TO THE OLD FACTORY!! SOMETHINGS SERIOUSLY WORNG THERE!! PLEASE!! 9!! 3!! 4!! THEY MIGHT BE THERE AND IT MIGHT ALREADY BE TO LATE! YOU HAVE TO GO!!"

5, scared out of his mind already, screamed back at 6.

6! What are you talking about?!"

6, just trembling still, shook his head.

"THERES NO TIME!! GO!! JUST GO!!"

1 stormed over to him and shook him.

"Boy! Get ahold of yourself! Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing to serious!"

6 wouldn't let up, and 7 and 8 looked at each other. Deciding to trust him, they bolted out of the Room. 6 had already collapsed on the Floor at 1s Feet, trembling like crazy holding his arms around himself. 2 and 5 decided to get him out of there and back in their Work Shop to maybe calm him down and talk to him. 1 just followed them himself, because he wanted to know what was going on.

As 7 and 8 rushed out of there, they realized it would take them Two Days to reach there. After the Rain, a bit of Life had started returning to the Planet, but it was gradual. It would still take another Decade they estimated before life would begin anew. Plus, Mud was their biggest concern as well. They would need to take many detours, and that's what was going to slow them down the most.

As they began their Journey, 7 made sure to get everything she needed. Skull Helmet, Spear, and other things. 8 did the same as her. As they climbed over rubble, both of them now had a feeling like total Dread and Fear like nothing they had ever felt before. Was this because of 6? Or something else they didn't know about? Whatever it was, they were going to find out and make sure the others were okay no matter what!

* * *

Two Days before 7 and 8 were to arrive, 9 and the Twins were already out there getting Supplies. What 9 wanted to carry back was Boards from the Old Bridge they could use. Just some of the Small ones. He used the Rope to tie them together. After they did this, and gathered up a few other things like Light Bulbs and a few more Blades, they decided to rest since it was almost nightfall.

Around the Fire they made that night, drinking Oil and talking, they made plans on what to get for the next day.

"I was thinking about getting some of the Metal Rods around here and maybe some other Metal things we could use. Like old Coils and Springs from inside some of the Old Toys laying around here." 9 said smiling to the Two. They Smiled back and also told him of things they noticed to. First it was 3 then 4 that did the talking as usual.

"_I know! And maybe grab some of the Blankets here to! We noticed that ourselves there's a lot of Cloth here! We can use the Small Scissors we found today and cut some of these Cloths up!_"

"_Yes Brother! We could and than use it for Beds and to make us all Cloths to to keep Warm this coming Fall and Winter!_"

9 had to laugh at this and he thought it was a great ideal as well.

"You know, you Two have a point and I think it's a great ideal! Lets get some sleep for tonight, then after tomorrow, we can begin to had back at long last to. Then after that, maybe we can get the others to help out move everything else in to the Library."

After agreeing on this, and setting up their Beds for the Night, none of them noticed the Huge Eye watching the Three Stitchpunks. Deciding to see what they would do tomorrow before attacking, it just re-hid it's self back where it was at in the Rubble.

* * *

Almost a day left, and 7 and 8 didn't want to stop. They were no where even halfway to the Old Factory, but they knew they needed to rest. As both 7 and 8 set up Camp for the night, it was the right time and place at long last she could talk to him about everything. As they were drinking their own Cups of Oil, she looked at him sadly.

"8, just me. I know you might have told someone else already, but please, what was in that Letter? What made 3 and 4 leave like that? I feel guilty now for what I did, but I know there is something more. Something I don't know about. And I don't want to pry, but you know just like I do how I feel about those Two. So please, tell me what happened."

8 looked at her. She was looking at him sadly and with longing. Also, he could see what he also held in his Optics in hers. The sadness of them being gone. It tore him up more than her, but maybe she did have the right to know. Maybe she did deserve the Truth as well. He pulled out the Letter out of his Side Pack and handed it to 7.

Taking it, she pulled it out and began to read. As she got near the end of it, she was already in Tears. Everything made sense now! What a fool she and 8 had been! And they loved him?! Oh Creator and God! Why couldn't she even see it?! She handed it back to him and had to look him in the Optics, still crying.

"I...I guess we're both the Fools in this! Why did I ever have to do that to them?! I messed up just like you did 8! But I want to ask you something! How do you feel about them?! I have to know! For both our sakes!"

8 looked at her after he put the Letter back up, and he sighed sadly. He didn't really know as of right now.

"I...I don't really know myself. I'm still tryna to figure it out. I care for em a lot yeah....but, I just don't know."

7 nodded at him understanding. One thing was for sure they both decided on right then and there. No matter what, they were going to find them and 9 and get all Three of them Home again. No Mistake about it. And with that, they both decided to go to sleep, both on alert still in-case anything tried to attack them.

* * *

Back in 2 and 5s Work Shop, things were looking better with 6. They had been talking to him for about an Hour before they decided to get some Oil. As 5 came back with it and sat it on the Table, it was 1 who finally talked.

"6, what did you see? What's been doing this to you?"

6 looked at him as if he was looking at a Ghost. He was still Terrified, but he knew he had to get it out somehow.

"The...The Factory. Outside it.....Huge Trouble....."

5 just took hold of one of his hands has to further reassure him that everything was going to be okay. He had to ask though, about what he said earlier.

"What did you mean about 9 and the Twins? What is wrong there?"

6 looked at him with the same look he gave 1.

"Danger....If they go there.....I fear they are there....Outside it..."

2 sighed as he tried.

"6, what is this Danger? What is there that could hurt them?"

Just like 1 and 5, he looked sadden as he said this part, and it would be this part that would make them all wonder, that was till he pulled out the picture after saying it.

"The past....Our past....."

Once they all saw the Picture, everything came crashing down on the Three. It made sense to them, and 1 was trembling as he looked at the Drawing. He recognized what it was and what it meant. 5 felt the Color Drain from his Face, and he knew what it was to. 2 calmly stood up and told everyone else to get Weapons and get their things. 1 was about to Protest, but after seeing the look 2 gave him, it died in his throat. If it wasn't already to late, they had maybe not just 9 and the Twins to save, but even 7 and 8 as well.

* * *

As Morning came, 9 was the First to awake. Smiling at the Twins slept, he began to get the Morning Oil ready. As he packed up his Sleeping Bag, and re-lit the Fire after getting more wood and with a Match, he began to Boil the Oil a bit. Nothing like a Hot Cup of Oil to wake you up in the morning. After the Small Pot was hot enough and he poured the Cups, he decided to wake up 3 and 4.

3 and 4 woke up very slowly, still trying to get the Sleepiness out of their Optics, before joining 9 at the Fire. It was a nice morning, and the day seemed to be good to. Even with the Sky still Clouded over, it was peaceful. After they were done and packed up, they began to go around gather up things. As they did that, none of them still seemed to notice the Huge Red Eye following their every move.

(Another Song From Evanescence, and Everyone? Forgive me for this Plot Twist. I bring you all "My Last Breath' .com/watch?v=HCI99p02ayU )

It wasn't till the Twins were off a bit from 9 that it decided to make it's first move. Before they could even cry out or act, or see what it was, something very powerful knocked them both in to a Piece of Metal that was leaning up against some of the Rubble to their Left. They hit it with such force that they felt Several things Break and Snap. The Blow was just that Strong! Whatever had hit them did some Major Damage to them both.

3 could feel that one of his Legs were Broken and it dangled along with one of His Arms that was knocked out of the Socket. He could feel a few things Broken inside of him as well, and to his Horror, he could feel Oil Trickling from the Side of his Mouth.

4 wasn't looking to good either. He also had a Leg Broken and Dangling, and a few things Broken Inside. Oil was also Trickling out of the Side of His Mouth. It was hard to even move, to Breathe! Everything hurt!

9 heard the noise, and looked around. When he saw 3 and 4, he screamed out at the top of his voice.

"3!! 4!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?"

As he tried to go to them, something moved in to his way, and at that moment, 9 felt his Oil Run Cold. There was no way....This couldn't be happening....Not again....Not now...But reality comes hitting you hard, and 9 had only time to jump to the side before getting hit like the Twins just did. He couldn't believe this! This was a Nightmare! It was Insane! But everything made sense now! He understood it now! And he felt stupid like hell!

There, standing in-front of the Twins, blocking his way, was none other than the Bio-Mechanical Rebuilding Automatic Intelligence Network. AKA The B.R.A.I.N. 9 felt like he was going to cry right then and there. He had to get to the Twins, but how?!

Suddenly, he was tore out of his thoughts as something come down on the B.R.A.I.N, cutting off one of it's Hands. It gave off a shriek before deciding to jump over 9 and land on some Rubble away from him to the Front Towards the Factory. 9 wondering what just happened, found him looking right at none other than....

"7!!! 8!!! WE HAVE TO GET THE TWINS OUT OF HERE!! AND NOW!! THEY'RE GOING TO DIE!!"

With those words, 7 and 8 looked behind them, and gasped. Rushing over to them, 8 was already crying. 7 was doing the same, but 9, knowing that he had to stall the thing, looked back at it, but he was shocked. The B.R.A.I.N was heading back to the Factory! It was running away! Not worrying about it now, and knowing that the Place was Nearly Destroyed anyway, he rushed over to the others. 7 looked up at him pleadingly.

"9! TAKE 3! 8! GET 4! BEFORE THAT THING COMES BACK AGAIN!!"

With those words, they did just that and began to run as fast as their Feet could Carry them. It was Two Days back to the Library, but they had to make it in less time! That meant no Short Cuts! They were going to make it by Nightfall if they were lucky!

As they were running, about halfway back already, and Several Hours later, they ran in to the others, but they didn't stop running. It was all the others needed to see to turn around and follow them. As they ran on, 9 began to scream out what happened and why.

"That's just the Beginning of it all!! Those Mechanical Beast, the Ones that were Left, THEY REBUILT THAT DAMN THING! HOW I DON'T KNOW, BUT THEY DID!! THE ONLY THING ON OUR SIDE RIGHT NOW IS THE FACT THE FACTORY IS NEARLY USLESS!!" 9 just kept sobbing as he ran on, splashing through Mud, jumping over the Smaller Mud Puddles, and going around the Bigger Ones along with everyone else.

It was 1 that hollered out next.

"We figured it out when 6 showed the us the Drawing he did, the last one! Then he told us about something being Outside the Factory and something about Our Past there! I didn't want to believe this!"

2 was the next one to talk.

"We need to get back and take care of 3 and 4 before we Loose Them! Then re-look over Ortons Notes! There has to be something there were missing!!"

3 and 4 were already Unconscious and Coughing out Oil. Time was wasting, but the Library was Looming in the Distance Before Everyone. They had to make it, and they had to Save the Twins! No Matter what! That's all that was running through Every Stitchpunks Head there right now! Saving Their Family! They weren't about to let this thing Tear Them Apart Again! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!

As they Reached the Library, Everyone Rushed to the Elevator Bucket. The Time was at Hand. Everything that 2 Ever did along with His Pupil, 5, Every Work they ever Performed, this was going to be one of Their Finest Ever! All Their Skills were going to be Put to the Test! Every Work they did on the Others was going to be Nothing Compared to what they were Fixen to have to do on the Twins! Two Lives Depended on them! And they weren't about to Give Up Now!

(Hugest Plot Twist Ever. All I can say now is expect more in the Future, and Surprise to everyone as well that is reading this. *hugs to you all* Chapter 12 Right Away to as well. I did these Chapters Last Night and I was up till 4 something AM getting them done. Next Chapter is going to leave everyone sad, but I love Writing and doing this for the Fans here.)


	12. Chapter 12

(This is it EVERYONE!! These Songs and Chapter Right Here Marks the Official Beginning of the Story at long last! Think of every Chapter Before this as the Set Up Stage and Things that Needed to be Done! Yes, THIS IS IT! Ever since I First Heard Coheed and Cambria, I loved them! But sadly, it wasn't 9 when I First Heard of them! It was from a Pic on Deviant Art That I First Heard This Song from! Ever since that day, I loved them! Now I'll be using a ton of Songs from them here on out in my 9 Fanfic and This Chapter Alone! I Bring you all 'Justice In Murder' and The Most EPIC Battle ever in my Fanfic In This Chapter! *hugs to you all* .com/watch?v=sZ4yRLMS_qs )

Chapter 12 Life, Death, Hopes, Dreams, The Will To Live, And The Will To Survive

As Everyone went in to the Work Shop, things went from bad to worse. As soon as 9 put 3 on a Table, and 8 put 4, both of them began to thrash around in their State. 9, not wanting to be in there right now, quickly slipped out before anyone could notice. He needed to go look at something, and he had another thing to do. 2 was grabbing Tools and 5 was doing the same as 8 was putting the Restraints on 3 and 7 was doing the same on 4.

When that was done, 1 slipped out of there for a second and ran to his Room. He kept it a Secret from the others, but he kept something he found out there in the Waste in his Room. Some Nights when he couldn't sleep, he would take Sleeping Pills. He would simply Crush one of them up in some Oil and Drink it. After that he would be out for the whole night. He didn't think they would work since they were made for Humans, but it seemed Orton tried to make them as Humanly as Possible. After he found them, he took two of them out and Crushed them in to the Cups of Oil he had gotten. Then he went back to the Work Shop.

It was CHASOS in there! 3 and 4 both somehow, he guessed in their Fear, Broke the Restraints, and now were Both Awake Huddled Up in the Corner of the Room together, looking at everyone with Sheer Pain and Madness in their Eyes. 7 and 8, along with 2 were talking to them trying to get them out. 1 just sighed before Hollering at everyone.

"ENOUGH!! All of you out for a bit! Were not going to get anywhere like this!!"

Everyone jumped at his Voice and turned to look at him. 2, seeing the Cups, and knowing that His Love Was Up To Something, quickly ushered everyone out of there with some Protests from 7 and 8, but he told them he would Explain in a sec as they went out of the Room. Once everyone was out, 1 looked at both of them with Sadness. He knew Time was already Short for Them, so he had to act fast. He smiled sadly as he remembered the other Accident they were in. Them Sleeping in his Bed that One Time brought back Fond Memories, but he Hoped They wouldn't hate him After This.

As he went over to them, the Twins Flinched in Pain as they were still Loosing Oil. He put the Cups on the Floor in Front of Them, and after looking at him for a second, 3 used his Left Arm to pick one of them up, his Good One, and 4 used his Right. They quickly Downed it and then resumed looking back up at 1. 1 just Sat Down at the Table in the Corner and sighed.

"For the Third time in my life I feel Sorry. Sorry for when I sent out 2, Sorry for what I did to 9, and now Sorry for what I just did to you Two. But I know it had to be done, and I hope One Day you Both can Forgive me."

Both of them were confused by the Last part of what he said, that was till they started to feel Strange. Looking up at him Fearfully, and Wondering what was wrong, he just looked back at them Both Sadly. Soon they felt tired, and Drowsiness trying to overcome them, and that was when it hit them!

"_YOU DRUGGED US!!!_" They Both Flashed at him very Angrily.

1 wasn't going to hid it at all and had to laugh lightly.

"Yes, yes I did. At least this way you won't die and the others can help you."

They tried to get up, but with Their Legs like they were, and now the Drug on Top of it, they couldn't. Soon, they couldn't see anything anymore as they felt Sleep overcome them both. 1 just Walked over to the Twins, and Picked Up the Cups before calling out to Everyone Else. He knew they went to the Watch Tower after they left here. It wasn't far and they could hear him easily from there.

- - - - - - - - - -

As 1 guessed right, while this was going on, 2, 5, 6, 7, and 8 were all at the Watch Tower Talking.

"I don't care! They need our help 2! Why would 1 want us out of there like that?!"

"I know! It's not like the Boss couldn'tve done it with us in there!"

7 was clearly Panicked and Pissed, as well as 8, but 2 just sighed as he began to Explain to them all what he Noticed.

"With all of us in there, and the Situation already getting out of Hand, it was Best to do it with Us Not There. I Noticed he had Two Cups in His Hands. Filled With Oil. He has Something Planned, what I do Not Know, but Knowing Him, it's Something Good."

7 and 8, along with 5 seemed a bit Calmer after this, but still Worried. It was then that 5 Noticed His Lovers Absence.

"By the way, Where is 9? Where did he go off to?"

Now Everyone noticed this, but Before They Could even Ask, They Heard 1 Holler for them all. With that, They Rushed Back to the Work Shop. Once Inside, they Noticed 1 at the Table in the Corner and the Twins Asleep on the Floor Where they were at before. This time they Were Sound Asleep. Confused, 7 was the One that asked.

"1, what did you do to Them?"

1 just sighed Sadly.

"Put Sleeping Pills in the Oil."

2 busted out Laughing along with 5, and 7 just Smacked her Head while even 8 had to smile at that one.

"1, Love, you never seem to stop amazing me. Where in the World Did you get Those at?!"

1 smiled at 2.

"Found them out in the Emptiness one day. How do you think I sleep through these days now?"

Everyone had to laugh again, but it was short Lived as they all had Work to do now. 7, Carefully moving 3 back on to a Table, and 8 doing the same with 4, it was then that Both 2 and 5 Began to Work. First was Replacing some Gears on the Inside of Them that had Broken in the Attack. As They Begun Their Work, down in the Book Room, another Huge Discovery was Made.

* * *

('No World For Tomorrow' .com/watch?v=JF_AgjFY3UY )

9 was Pouring over Note after Note From Ortons Work. Nothing was going to be Left Unseen by His Optics This Time. Page after Page, till he Came Upon the ones About the Bio-Mechanical Rebuilding Automatic Intelligence Network. As he was looking at the Designs for it, One Seemed to Catch his Optics. It was then that he Realized it, and he Nearly Cried to, but now he Knew What Had to be done.

Realizing His Mistake, and Realizing now What He Must Do, he raced out of there at Top Speed. He was going to have to go back To The Source Once More and Pick Up Something else. Holding on to His Chest Where He Put it Back, he was Realizing More and More what Orton Meant by Him Saving Them All.

As he Raced out of the Library, a Lot of Things Were going through His Mind right now as well. 5, Their Baby, 1, 2, 3, 4, if They Were Going to Live. After all, it was His Fault Once More They Had Been Hurt. So in a Way, Maybe this Was Right. Maybe....No. He Knew What He Had To Do. As he continued to Head for the Old Lab, he Knew It In His Heart It was the Right Thing To Do.

He Headed up the Steps in a Hurry, never Stopping Once. Once Inside it, he Went Over to the Old Book Shelf, going Right Behind It and in to a Hole. Inside the Hole was a Box Similar to the One that 9 saw Under Ortons Hand. Upon Opening it up, There it was. Setting in Soft Purple Velvet, was the Other Tailsman. Unzipping Himself, 9 Pulled out the One He already Had. Grabbing the Other One, sure enough, He Could Tell They Fitted Together From The Backs of Them.

This was It. No Fear in His Eyes, He Put Them Together. A Bright Flash of Green Light, and they Were Sealed Together Forever. Now 9 Had to do the Rest, and He Hoped Everyone Could Forgive Him for it in the Future. He Rushed off again, but this Time, he was Heading to the Old Factory. He wasn't about to let This Ting Destroy Them All Again. NOT NOW OR EVER! He Made His Wrongs, and NOW IT WAS TIME TO RIGHT THEM! Carrying The Tails Man In His Hand,, His Light Staff in the Other, HE WASN'T AFRAID ANYMORE!!

- - - - - - - -

Back in the Work Shop, both 2 and 5 just got done with the Twins Insides and Legs. All that was left was 3's Arm and then Sewing them Both Up. While they Worked, 1 had left to go look for 9 Himself. He had already checked Most Everywhere, and now he was in the Book Room. He Sighed as he looked around it, and saw Ortons Notes on the Floor Everywhere.

Grumbling to himself, he called out again for 9, but no Answer. He went over to the Notes that were there, and that's when he Saw it. He Looked over the Notes of the B.R.A.I.N, and he Gasped out. There Were Two Tailsmans, and he Saw How They Fitted Together, but that's not What The Problem was! He now Knew Why He Couldn't Find 9! THAT FOOL!! THAT DAMNED FOOL!!

He Ran Out of there as Fast as he could go, and Back up to the Others. Once in the Room, 2 and 5 had just, and I mean just Finished Up with the Twins. Seeing his Expression, 7 asked him what was Wrong.

"9!! THAT FOOL IS GOING TO THE B.R.A.I.N!! WE HAVE TO GO!! I'LL EXPLAIN ON THE WAY!! THERE'S NO TIME!!"

With those Words, Every Stitchpunk there, Epically 5, Felt His Oil Run Cold Again. The Others Ran out of there Save for 2 and 5, and Began to Get Their Things. Someone had to stay with the Twins, but it was Decided in the End 8 Would Carry Them. As They all Ran Out Of the Library at Top Speed, They knew that Time was Essence! Something was Very Wrong, and by This Night, no one would EVER FORGET IT!

As they all Ran to the Direction of the Factory, it was then that 1 told Them all The Horrible Truth He Discovered. As he was Telling it, 5 Felt The Color Drain From his Whole Body. OH HELL NO!! 9 WAS NOT ABOUT TO DO THIS TO THEM ALL!! NOT NOW!!! The Others Began to say things to, but 5 didn't Hear Any of It. His Mind was On One Thing and One Thing Only. SAVING HIS LOVER!

* * *

'(The End Complete III' .com/watch?v=gGpqtO6Vd_k )

Nightfall, and 9 had been Running All Day. He was out of Breath, but he had Made It. He wasn't Afraid. He Walked Right in to the Front Door of the Factory. As he was Looking Around, he saw it's Eye From the Middle of it. It Got up, Towering in it's Full Form, but 9 wasn't Afraid. Running was Over With. It Was Time. Time To Right Everything he Ever Did Wrong to This Point. The B.R.A.I.N Looked at Him, it's Eye Falling on the Now Completed Talisman.

Seeing this, it gave out a Shriek Unlike Anything 9 Had Ever Heard Before. Smiling up at it, he Laughed.

"What's Wrong? Scared because I Figured it Out at Long Last? Afraid of Ultimate Death? I'm not Afraid. I've Realized I made To Many Mistakes, and now I know the Truth, I'm Not Running Anymore."

With those Words, it Swiped out at 9, but he Rushed Behind Some Rubble. It went after Him, but 9 had already Moved Elsewhere. Looking around, it Backed it's self up in a Corner. 9 saw this, and came Out. But This Thing wasn't Stupid. It Swiped out at Him again, and 9 Dodged it just in Time. Before he could make another Move, something Struck it. Looking where it came from, 9 was Shocked to see the Others There.

5 had Hit it Head on with his Weapon, and he was Looking at 9 with....Fury?!

"DON'T.....YOU.....DARE 9!!!" _5, To Guide Us_.

9, Realizing Everyone Figured It Out, Laughed Sadly.

"Figured It Out Huh? There's No Other Way."

And that's when 1 Ran to Him While 7 Jumped Down and Sliced off another one of it's Hands.

"9!! YOUR NOT ABOUT TO MAKE ANOTHER DAMN MISTAKE AND DO THIS TO US ALL!!" _1, To Protect Us_.

But Before 1 could Reach Him, 9 Rushed off and went in to another Part of the Rubble, and Seemed to Disappear. 1 Cursing up a Storm, it was 2 that Spoke now.

"9, there has to be Another Way. You know this is Crazy. Think about what your Trying to Do. Think about Us to. Why does it have to be this way?" _2, To Inspire Us_.

9 didn't Reply this time, but as the Machine was Slashing at 7, she kept on using her Weapon to Fend off it's Blows. 8 had Hidden the Twins, and was Fighting another Mechanical Bird that had Attacked him out of No Where.

"Yer Outta yer mind kid if ya think were not gonna stop ya!" _8, To Guard Us_. As 8 Fought the Bird, it was 6 that threw a Rock in it's Fan and it went Crashing down to the Ground. At that Moment, 8 was on it Slashing up a Storm.

"9, think about this.....We need you...There...There has to be another way." _6, To Lead Us_.

7 already having Slicked off Five of the B.R.A.I.N.s Hands, hollered out to.

"9, I Swear!! We've done a Lot Together, and YOUR NOT DOING THIS!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" she was screaming now as she Jumped out of the Way of Another Attack. _7, to Defend Us_.

While this was going on, 3 and 4, they were Awake and have been for awhile now. They knew what was Going on, but, seeing a Chance, they Flashed at the B.R.A.I.N.s Eye, promptly Blinding it for a bit Before Talking.

"_9! You can't Do This! Think About us all! We Have a Lot of Things to do! A Lot of Things to Teach and Discover! We all Love You!_" They both Flashed out After. _3, To Define Us. 4, To Teach Us_.

7 was already away from the Machine Along with the Rest, and Currently all the Stitchpunks were looking through the Rubble trying to Find 9. Suddenly, They Heard His Voice From Right In Front of the B.R.A.I.N.

I know Everyone, but This is What I Have to do. I'm Sorry, but This is the Only Way. I Love You All a Lot, But I was Meant to Save Us All. This....is....my Path." _9, To Save Us_.

('Remember Me' By Journey .com/watch?v=F0JO6LHzqeo )

Everyone Looked to the B.R.A.I.N. There was 9 Standing in front of it, but what he did Next, No One Would Ever Forget. Especially 5. 9 Quickly Pushed the Sequence to the Back of the Talisman. After it Opened up, he did the Same for the Front. Holding it up to His Chest, and Pointing it to the Eye of the

Bio-Mechanical Rebuilding Automatic Intelligence Network, it Crackled Green, and came to Life.

No One Could Move. 9s Soul was Sucked Right Out of His Body, and in the next Instant, from the Front of the Talisman, it was Shot into the Center Eye of the B.R.A.I.N. From there, everything was going Nuts. The Machine Gave out a Deafening Shriek and it Began Clawing at it's Eye, but it was Already to Late.

What was in Ortons Notes? There was Two Talismans. One was Never Meant to Awaken up the B.R.A.I.N. That was the Mistake. Together, They Could be Used to Beat it. How? By Sucking Out the Soul of one of the Stitchpunks and Then From There, Transferring it in to the B.R.A.I.N. From Inside it, the Stitchpunk Could Destroy it. The Warning in His Notes was this and Exactly what 9 had Done. It was Warned if the B.R.A.I.N was Awoke with one of the Talismans, then it Could Trap the Souls of the Other Stitchpunks. If This Happened, Then Destroying it, you Would have To Remove the Talisman and then Figure out a way to.

By Releasing the Souls of the Stitchpunks After Destroying it, They Would Return to Their Bodies and Life Would begin Anew on Earth. That Was After Their Bodies Were Repaired if They Were Damaged. This was How 9 Saved Everyone the First Time. They Went Back to the Lab and Found Some of His Notes. Just a bit Ago, 9 Had Found More of them that the Twins Had Not Yet Read. This Was The Part About The Two Talismans And The Soul Thing. There was More Missing, but 9 Knew the Others Would go Back to the Lab to Find the Remaining Notes.

After a bit, the Machine Gave out One Final Shriek, and it Began to Shake. Realizing what was fixen to Happen, 5 and 1 Ran Forward, and Grabbed 9s Body and the Talisman. After that, they all Ran to the Front of the Factory. A Huge Explosion Followed After, and when they Looked Back, they knew this Time it was gone for Good. Everyone was in Shock. 9.....9 Just Sacrificed Himself For Them All.

5 was Looking at his Lovers Body with Tears Pouring down his Face. Most of the Others Were Crying to, 1 was Looking at it very Sadly along with 8. 5, Feeling the Anger, Began to Beat on 9s Chest.

"WHY?!?! DAMNIT 9!!! WHY?!?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT?!?!? I KNOW YOU WERE FEELING LIKE EVERYTHING WAS YOUR FAULT, BUT IT WASN'T!!! WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES!! SO WHY?!?! WHAT ABOUT US?!?!? WHAT ABOUT ALL OF US?!?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?! NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL OUR CHILD DAMNIT?!?!"

1 Gave Out a Gasp Along with Some of the Others, but 2 Only Shook his Head as if Now Wasn't the Right Time. As 5 Continued to Sob, 2 Lifted him up as 8 Picked up 9s Body. It was Going to be a Long Night Back Home, but no one could really Say Anything. No one really could. 9, their Greatest Hero was Gone.

(To Everyone Reading this, to all my Reviewers, I don't know what to say to you all right now, except this. This was all planned out, and I hated to do it, but the Purpose for it will be Explained. The B.R.A.I.N, I have no Ideal what it Stands for, so I came up with that. I don't know how accurate it is or anything, but I hope you all have enjoyed Tangled Up so far. I Sobbed a lot last night doing these Two Chapters Alone, and I hope everyone enjoys Reading Them as Much as I Worked on them. *hugs to you all*)


	13. Chapter 13

To all my Readers and Reviews here, Book 1 of Tangled Up is Coming to a Close Very Soon. What this means is that Book 2 will be Starting. It will Continue from the Next Chapter, but think of it as a Huge Book Broken up into Sectors. Kinda like the First Book in the Never Ending Story was. It Compromised of the First Two Movies. XD I'm doing this Instead of Starting up Tons of Fanfics on it. ^^ So with this Said, I Bring you all Chapter 13 of Tangled Up. *hugs to you all*)

Chapter 13 Finding A Reason, And A New Hope For Tomorrow

(For this Song, Think of the part about Jail as 1 not letting them go out of the Library for awhile! XD But in all Seriousness, I bring you all 'Until The End' by Avenged Sevenfold. Expect more Songs by them to in this Chapter. .com/watch?v=VagrRQbXfYg )

Three Weeks. It had been almost 3 Weeks now since 9 Died, and everything was going from Bad to Worse it seemed. Once Everyone got back to the Library, the Twins along with 8 went in to the Book Room. Coming out 8 was Carrying a Table. The rest except for 1 put a White Velvet Cloth on it and two Pillows. After that, 8 put 9s Body on it. 5 Crossed 9s Hands over his Chest, and still looking at him, it was hard to believe he was Dead. They put the Table in the Center of the Room on the Bottom Floor.

It looked like 9 was at Peace, but everyone there wasn't. Many times at night, 3 and 4, or 6 and 7 would find 5 Passed Out there asleep with his Head Resting on the Bed Asleep by His Lover. From looking at his Eyes, you could tell he had Once More Cried Himself to Sleep. With the help of 2, 3, 4, 7, and 8 They were able to get all the Supplies 9 had Stocked up on from the Hose to here at the Library and Store Them in the Basement. Even 2 was Shocked at all the things 9 had Gathered up. Going back to the Waste In-front of the Factory was hard on the Twins, so the others went and got the Supplies there.

9 had left them yes, but he gave them all so much in Leaving. Day in and Day out 2 would re-look over the Notes the Twins had in the Library, and sometimes 1 would Find Him there asleep. 5 had Returned to Ortons Lab and Came back One Night With the Rest of the Notes, and he was Pouring over Them. But a lot of Times he was Found at 9s Somewhat Coffin. Concern was apparent in 2s Eyes.

Not only did this Affect 5, but 6 got even Worse After the Incident. 7 was Worried Sick about him, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. His Fits Increased, he tried to keep them Under-control, but it was to no Advil. Even after a Week after 9s Death she told hi they were going to have Children of their Own. He was Happy yes, but it was Short Lived as he kept Drawing and his Fits came back Tenfold. It was funny to 7 though to be Expecting Twins though. Even 3 and 4 laughed their asses off about it. She laughed to Blaming Them for it since she Hung Around Them So much and was like a Mother to them.

1, well, he would even go to 9s Coffin at Night and 6 could Hear Their Leader talking to him and Cussing a bit to. Yes, 1 was upset at what he did and he Promised that if they could get him back, he Would Personally Slap Him Right Across His Face for the Worry he put Them All Through.

2 would laugh when he saw him there. He Broke the News to him Two and a Half Weeks after 9s Death that he was Pregnant as well, and 1 Nearly Lost it Then. He wasn't ready for this, but like Many things in Life, you don't Choose. It just Happens.

3 and 4, they Started up their Relationship with 8. 7 Found this out One Night when She Went In to the Book Room. She Found the Twins on either Side of 8 Sleeping on his Chest, using it for a Pillow. The Next Morning, She Pulled 8 off to the Side and Made Him Promise He Would Never Hurt Them. Because if she Found out He did, She was Going to have His Head for it no Matter what. From the Look she gave 8, she Could tell there was Nothing to Worry about.

5, He seemed to go in to a very Deep Depression. 2 was doing Everything he Could to help out his Pupil. What alarmed him one Night was when he Found him Drunk off of some Other Oil 9 had Stocked up on for Special Occasions. Realizing he was Going to Die if he didn't Stop, it was Decided after he Talked to 1, They Would Hide it in His Room. 5 was so Distant with everyone Lately, and it Seemed if They Didn't Watch Him Closely, He Would Die along with His Baby. And Then 9 Would be even More Devastated.

6 was always in his Room Drawing. He Would Sometimes Draw the Talisman Again, and Seemed to be Lost in Thought. He Would Also Wake Up at Night Screaming and Shaking from Head to Toe. 7 Would Hold him During these times, Looking a Bit Sad Herself, but She had to be Strong For Him. All She Could Do was Reassure Everything was fine. It was Times Like This She Found Herself Crying Sometimes with Him and Cursing out 9. For what he Did to Them All.

8 was taking it Hard to. Sure, he Didn't Like 9 that much at the Beginning, but Over Time he had Grown to Love him Like Everyone Else. He Often Found Himself Comforting the Twins in the Library While They Were Looking Over the Other Notes. Many a Time They Would Break Down and Cry. These times were Tough on everyone. 8 Remembered When They Cried so much They were Coughing. He Took Them Up to 2 and he gave them Some Pain Killers hat 9 Had Found. The Medicine that Worked on Humans seemed to be able to Work on Them to just as Fine. But 2 had to be Careful. They weren't Humans, so he just like 1 Only Used a bit of Each Pill or Tablet They had.

* * *

(Next Song is 'Demons' .com/watch?v=C5rEL1IQlNA )

5 was at the Watch Tower that Night, and things Had Finally Reached the Breaking Point. 5 had told the Others 9 Contacted him Through a Dream the Night Before Saying something, but he Couldn't Remember what. Just like 6 and His Visions, They knew he was Loosing it. It wasn't like the Other Stitchpunks Didn't believe Him, it was More Like the Impossible. So that's why this Night he was here. He was Already up on the Ledge Getting Ready to Jump, but Someone Grabbed him From Behind Roughly and Hauled Him Back.

5, Shocked, found Himself Looking in the Furious Face of.....1?!

"What do you Think Your Doing and Trying to Prove Boy?! What do you Think this Will Accomplish?! And with you Being Pregnant , DO YOU THINK THIS IS WHAT 9 WOULD want?!"

5 Looked at 1, and He Knew He Was Right, but.....The Dreams. Everything. It Was All to Much for Him. He was Loosing it, and Loosing it Badly. He was Aware of it Even in His Drunken State. Of Course 1 Knew he Was Drunk, but Still, He wasn't About to Let Him Throw His Life Away. It Was Times like These He Was Thankful for Everyone.

But Still, he wasn't About to Stop. The Dreams, Everything wasn't Right. His Life, What Mattered Now? He Looked at 1 Again, and Noticed he was Blocking His Way.

"Nothing Matters Now 1. Nothing at All. 9s Gone, and I've Accepted That. I Really Have Nothing to Live For. What is Life Worth Living? Especially When the One You Love is Gone?"

1, Fed Up now, and Realizing That 5 Might Still do it Sighed.

"5? Your Not Yourself Anymore. Look at you."

Once Those Words Left 1s Mouth, 5 Felt Something Hit Himself Over the Head From Behind, and Then Someone Else Catch Him. Before he Passed Out, he Saw 8. They just went Back Inside, and 1 had 8 put 5 in his Room on his Bed for now. After this, he Went Downstairs by the Elevator and Called an Emergency Meeting With Everyone Else. It was there Things Began.

As Everyone was Setting at the Huge Table, Looking at 9s Body From Time to Time, 2 Came in with the Oil. It was Getting to Much for Both 5 and 6. Everyone Knew This. But What to do Was the problem.

2 Sighed as he Took a Sip of his Oil After 1 Told Them About 5.

"It's Not Surprising he's Like This, but What Concerns me the Most is These Dreams. What if 9 is Trying to Contact him? I Wouldn't be Surprised in the Least."

1 Just Scoffed.

"If he is, Then Why Only 5? Why not the Rest of us to?"

7 Smiled Sadly.

"Because 5s His Love. Of Course he Would Go to Him. I Don't Think he is, but he Might. It's hard to Say.

8 Was the Next to Speak.

"I Just know when I hit em he had this Far Away Look in his Optics like he was a Ghost."

3 and 4 Were the Next to Talk.

"_I Read in Books along with 4 About Humans Contacting Relatives from the Grave. So I Don't Think it's Impossible._

_That's right Brother. But if 9 is, What is he Trying to Tell 5? That's the Question._"

(Next Song is 'Afterlife' .com/watch?v=3a9clD03xCc )

1 Just Sighed and Rubbed his Temples. This Talk was Confusing to him as it was Insane. He felt 2s Hand Rubbing his Back and he just Lent back in his Chair. Suddenly, Everyone heard a Noise. Next Thing you know, 5 Came Tearing down the Stairs at Top Speed and Without a Word, he Went into the Book Room. Everyone Looked at Each other, and They were off to.

5 Rushed on, not caring if the Others Were Following Him or Not! He Understood now! 9 was Calling Him! He Scaled the Desk in no Time Flat, and Once on Top of it, he Began to Look for it! He had to Find it! 9 Was Trapped! He Needed Him! DAMNIT! Where did the Twins Put It?!

Suddenly, Something Green Flashed at the Corner of the Desk. YES! That's it! Rushing Over to it, He Grabbed the Talisman! Tears Pouring Down his Face, Why Couldn't he See This Before?! Opening Up Himself, He Put it Inside Him. Next Thing He Saw Was a Huge Flash of Green, and Then Nothing. After a Few Minutes, he Opened up His Eyes. What He Saw Nearly Made Himself Cry Right Then and There.

Standing Before Him Was None Other Than 9s Soul. He Figured it Out. Reaching Out, He Embraced Him. 9 Had to Laugh.

"So I Guess my Dreams Didn't Drive You Insane Huh Love?"

5 Just Continued to Sob.

"Dammit 9! Your a Damned Fool! Why?! Do you Know What Everyone has been Through?! The Sorrow?! The Tears?! The Pain?! The Suffering?! We Need You Back! And You Know it!"

9 Just Laughed at him.

"I Know, but Do You Know How to Do it? Do You Understand What I was Trying to Tell you?"

5 Looked at him Right in the Eyes, and he Knew What he Had to do. He Just Nodded, and in Another Flash of Light, he Found Himself Back in the Book Room on the Desk. Everyone else was Around him, and 1 just Hollered Out at him.

"What the Hell were you thinking 5?! Are you really trying to get Yourself Killed?!"

5 Just Laughed.

"No. Not Really, but I Know How to Get 9 Back Now.

2 Smiled at him while 3 and 4 Began to Flash Excitedly. 6 Just Looked at Him With Worry, and 7 Was Rubbing Her Own Temples Now. 8, completely Lost, just Shrugged his Shoulders. 5 Slowly Stood Up, and Carried the Talisman With Him. The Talisman Was the Key to Everything. Why Didn't 5 and the Others See This Before?

9 Was Trapped in the Afterlife. He Didn't Belong There Yet. His Soul Was Trapped in the Talisman It's Self. If He was Meant to go, Then His Soul Wouldn't be Trapped Like it Was. 9 Knew This When He Fought the B.R.A.I.N. That's Why He Did What He Did. Not only was it to Save Them All, but it was also to Save Himself to. It wasn't Time to go yet. How to get His Soul out, He Knew 5 Would Figure it out after he Told Everyone Else About it.

As He Sat Down, he Began to Think About Everything so Far. From the Beginning. He Felt he Could Let go of his Past Now. Everyone Forgave him Long ago. 2s Death he Didn't Mean. He Didn't Know Back Then What Would Happen. Same thing for 5. Oh Creator and God That Nearly Killed Him Right There. Now he Knew Why. He Was in Love with 5. 6, Seeing Him Like That. Telling Him to Go Back to the Source. 8, God....Poor 8. But 1, 1 Really Still Got Him Even to This Day.

Now He Knew How They Felt. But Just like Them, it Wasn't his Time. Everyone Knew it. Only One Question Remained. Did 5 Know How to Get Him Back? All he Could Do Was Wait and see. Everyone Missed Him Terribly. It wasn't His Fault Things Had to Turn out This Way.

The B.R.A.I.N made sure to do this to them all. But 9 had Courage and Faith in His Love Along with Everyone else. He had a lot to do Once he got back to. He Knew 1 and Everyone Would be all Over Him, and that Thought alone made him laugh.

He Was Going to Escape With the Help of His Love if he Could Escape. He knew 2 Would Help no Matter What Along with Everyone Else. Time was on His Side After-all.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Nothing Can Ever Stop Family. EVER

(Opening Song is 'A World To believe In' By Celine Dion. .com/watch?v=S5gbrCR0YXI&feature=related )

After 5 Talked to Everyone about his Discovery, 2 Understood what Needed to be Done. The Rest of the Stitchpunks were Waiting on 5 to make the Final Preparations. Yes, it was Time. Time at Long Lat to Bring 9 Back. Almost a Month had went by, and it Nearly Drove Everyone Insane. Especially 5. As 5 put the Talisman on 9s Body, it Seemed to React.

It Jumped to Life, and Opened Up Automatically on the Bottom End. A Bright Flash of Green Light Seemed to Come Out of It, and Then Everything was Still. What Happened Next, No One Would Forget. 9s Optics Opened up Slowly, and he Groaned out and put one of His Hands to his Head. Right after that, the Room Erupted in to Cheers. Even 1 Seemed to Look Relieved but What he did next Caused Everyone to Laugh.

He Simply Walked up to 9 and Slapped him Right Across the Face. A Promise was a Promise. 9 Cried out and Cradled his Face Looking at him with Shock. 1 Just Smiled that Evil Smile he Always did.

"I Told you didn't I?! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN 9! YOU HEAR ME?! FOR ALMOST A WHOLE MONTH YOU CAUSED US ALL TO WORRY LIKE NOTHING ELSE!"

9 Smiled After that. He did have a Point. The Twins Just Jumped him Next, Climbing all over his Body. 9 had to Laugh at them. 7 Smiled and Gently Pulled them off.

"Welcome Back Fighter. We Missed you."

2 Clapped 9 on the Back, Smiling the Whole Time.

"9 My Boy, I don't think there is Anything that can Stop you."

6 Hugged him next.

"9, We Truly Missed you. Don't go Again Okay?"

9 Gently hugged him back.

"Don't Worry 6. I Don't Ever Plan on it Again."

8 Clasped 9 on the Back, and 9 smiled up at the Guardian.

"Yer a Tough Kid when ya want ta be! Just don't go Killing yerself again ya hear?"

9 Smiled and Nodded at the Giant, then 6 let him go, and 9 Found Himself Looking at 5. 5 had Tears Spilling Down his Face, and he Couldn't believe it. It was like a Dream. One that he Never wanted to Wake up From. 9 Smiled at him, and that was all it took for 5 to Grab 9 and they Kissed Passionately right there in front of Everyone. 1 just mumbled out something, and everyone had to laugh again.

Yes, 9 was Back. He wasn't Going to Go Ever Again. As he pulled away from his Love, he noticed 5 was looking at him with a Far Away look to his Face. Suddenly, he Grabbed his Stomach. Concerned, 9 Grabbed Him.

"Are you okay 5? What's Wrong?"

5 Looked at 9 with a Sad Sort of Happiness on his Face.

"It's Nothing. I think Someone else is Happy to hear your back to."

9 had to Laugh Again at that while getting off the Table/Bed they had made in to his Temporary Resting Place. After that, everyone else seemed to go off for the Moment and do their own thing. There was going to be a Party later on that Night, but for now, 9 wanted to be with 5. He looked at His Lover, but Something still seemed to be off.

5 looked at 9 Again with that Look, then he Sighed Happily. As they began to walk to the Elevator, he began to talk.

"When you died, I lost it. If only you knew what I went through 9. Those Lonely Cold Nights without you by my Side. I Missed your Arms around me. But I still can't Shake off the Feeling like 6 that There is something still out there. Something wrong." They went up the Elevator, and were Heading to the Watch Tower now. "It's Funny when you think about it. First it was us. Then it was 7 and 6. Next came 1 and 2. Now it's 3, 4, and 8. Were all Together, and were Loving Every Minute of it. Through it all, I knew you would come back." He Began to Lean on the Railing in-front of the Telescope, letting the Wind Blow Through his Face.

9 Came up behind him and Wrapped his Arms Around his Love.

"Whatever comes our way now, I'm no longer Afraid of it. We all know there is Still Mechanical Beasts out there, but when They come all of us will be Ready. Together, we have Nothing to Fear. Nothing Can Stop Family. If We Put Our Hearts into it, we can Beat Them. Now with the B.R.A.I.N gone for Good, we can get Rid of the Rest of Them and Really Start Beginning Life."

5, Remembering it now, busted out Laughing. Confused, 9 turned him and 5 Tried to Recompose himself, but he Couldn't Hold it in.

"9!! I...*Snort* Forgot! 2s Pregnant now as well as 7! *snort* But 7s Expecting Twins!!! Can you believe it?! You've Missed out on *snort* Tons!! We Also got your Supplies to, but" He couldn't even Finish up at this Point as 9 had already Ran off to go find 2 and 7. He just Stood there Holding his Gut Trying not to Laugh.

Yes, 9 had Missed out on a Lot, BUT THIS?! 9 Found 2 First in the Work Shop, and Alarmed, 2 Looked at him with Worry.

"9, What's the Matter?! Is everything okay?!"

"I Swear if this is about Another Beast Attack...."

It was then that 9 also saw 1 There with 2. 1 was Setting at the Table in the Corner while 2 was Working on Another Chair for another Room. 9 just Blurted it out.

"YOUR PREGNANT?!"

1 just Smacked himself on the Head and 2 Busted out Laughing.

"9, What is so Surprising about that? I also think you gave Poor 1 here a Heart Attack. "2 Laughed as he Pointed to His Lover.

"I wasn't Expecting it no, but it just Happened. At Least he's not going Crazy like 7 is." 1 Chided. As soon as those Words were out of his Mouth, 9 was gone again. 2 Laughed as he Began to Work again, and 1 took Another Sip of His Oil.

"I Swear Kids These Days...."

"Oh come now 1. Remember how we Used to be?"

1 Chocked a bit on his Oil, and Shuddered.

"Must you Bring THAT UP Again?"

2 Smiled as he went to Work on Another Leg.

"You were Quite the Scamp Yourself just like me."

1 Smiled for a Second before going back to His Oil. Yes, back then he was a bit more Careless. But after the Others Came Along, he Changed for All Their Sakes. He HAD to PROTECT THEM ALL. No Matter what.

- - - - - - - -

As 9 Stormed Down the Elevator Bucket, he Nearly Missed running over 8 and the Twins. They all just looked at Each other and Shrugged before Continuing on their way. Once 9 hit the Bottom Floor, he wasted no time going over to the Fire Place, but before he could go in it, 7 Stormed out. 9, seeing the look on her Face, like an Idiot just had to know what was Wrong.

"Ummmmm 7? Are you alright?"

She looked at him and just Sighed Angrily.

"I'm just a bit tense and all from finding out I'm Expecting Twins. Nothing to worry about 9."

9 Busted out laughing, and tried to stop Desperately when 7 gave him the look, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sooooo sorry 7, but it is Funny! Of all the Luck!"

"I know 9! Quit Reminding me!"

Before he could respond though, something Shook the Whole Library. Alarmed, 7 and 9 along with 6 now in Tow rushed to the Entrance of it. As they looked outside, 6 Nearly Lost it Right There. 9 just Ran off back to the Elevator Bucket while 7 went back to Grab her Stuff. 1 wasn't going to like Hearing about this one at all.

9 Reached the Top in no Time Flat and he could see 8 and the Twins along with 5 already waiting on him in-front of 1s Room. 1 and 2 were both outside it all looking at him as he Ran. 1 as usual was the First to Speak.

"9, I swear if your fixen to Say it....."

9, out of Breath, did just that.

"I AM!! THERE'S *pant* 3 CAT BEASTS OUTSIDE! I *pant* DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL THEY CAME FROM!!"

1 just Cursed very Loudly before going back inside While 2 and 5 Headed back to the Work Shop to go get Their Things. 8 went with 1 in His Room while the Twins looked up at 9 with Terror. 1 was Bad enough in the Day, but Three?! HOW WERE THEY SUPPOSED TO HANDLE THAT?!

As 1 came back Outside with His Sword, and 8 with His Magnet Holding His Armor on and Helmet Down and Weapons, 2 and 5 Rushed out of the Work Shop Ready to. Everyone Headed back to the Elevator, and 1 just Cursed again.

"Why?! DAMNIT!! Someone tell me why this Keeps on Happening?! What is Attracting These things here?!"

2 Sighed as even he didn't know.

"I wish I could tell you Love, but I don't know Either."

8 Pulled out his Huge Knife getting ready.

"I wish I knew to cus I Woulda Stopped em before they even got here."

As 5 got his Hooks Ready, he was Peeved as well.

"I really want this over with to! Every time something Good Happens, Something Bad is always Around the Corner!"

As they continued to talk, once they got to the Bottom Floor, it was Utter Chaos. 7 was Fending off Two of them While the Remaining One had poor 6 Cornered at the Right Corner of the Room to the Door of the Library.

(Next Song is 'Unknown Soldier' by Breaking Benjamin! .com/watch?v=CKraLVrGzys )

Not Wasting anytime, 9 took his Light Staff from 5 and Rushed it. As he Hit it's Tail, it gave out a Roar before turning around to Swipe at him. 9 Dodged to the Left a bit Barely Avoiding the Attack. While this was going on, 8 had Rushed at One of the ones Attacking 7. He Swung his Knife Down on its Tail Cutting a bit of it off. It Turned around, but before this one could Attack, it got Hit by one of 5s Hooks right in the Left Eye. Right after that, 7 saw her Chance and Leaped in the Air. Just like the First time they Fought one back before they Lost 2, she cut off its Head. It gave out a low Whine before going Silent.

1 on the other hand was having a bit of Trouble. During all of this, the Third one had managed to Corner both 1 and 2 at the Side Wall to the Right of the Stairs. The only thing Saving them was 1s Sword Pressing up Against its Steel Claw as it tried to Crush them. Suddenly, it gave out a Yowl as something Hit it on its Left Hind Leg. It was none other than the.....TWINS?! Yes, it was 3 and 4 Holding made Spears that 7 made them During the Time 9 was Gone. She had Started Teaching them how to Fight. She Thought it was time they Learned how after Last Time, but to see them Actually doing it, now that was Something Indeed.

1, Realizing his Chance now, Threw his Sword right in to the Head of the Mechanical Beast. As it hit it's Core and fell over, he Wasted no time along with 2 Grabbing the Twins and Running for it. The Sword could be gotten Later on. For now they had to get 3 and 4 to Safety. Suddenly, everything was going to Change. The Last Beast, seeing them Run, quickly cut all Four of them off and Smacked 1 as Hard as it could with it's Metal Paw. 2 Hollered out as 1 hit the Wall with a Loud Whack along with 3 Landing on Top of him.

"1!!!"

1 had his Optics Closed, but 3 just Seemed Dazed. As he looked up at the Elder with Terror, something else could be Heard. He looked from 1 to the Beast. It was Unbelievable. There was 2 with 1s Sword, and just like 6 did that Day, he was going Nuts. In no Time Flat the Beast was Destroyed, but just when you thought it was over with.....WRONG!

All the Stitchpunks couldn't believe what happened next. The Three Fallen Cat Beasts seem to come back to Life, but that wasn't the Scary part. They seemed to be....Combining?! That's Exactly what they were doing. Combining in to One Huge Mechanical Cat Beast. After the Transformation was over with, Everyone was Staring up at it in Aw. It must have been at least 27 Feet by their Size Tall! And what was Worse, they had to Fight and Destroy this thing! Realizing they had but One Choice, Everyone Ran Outside the Library. Unfortunately for them, the Beast Simply went Through the Windows to the Left Across From the Stairs. 2 had Stayed Inside to Check on His Love, but the Others Made a Run for it.

As they Looked at the Thing Towering Up Over Them all, One Thing was going Through Their Minds. How are They Going to Beat This Thing?!

(Isn't that EPIC or What? XD Oh Man I had Tons of Fun Doing this Chapter! :D

Please Read and Review this People and let me know your Thoughts. *hugs to you all*)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 What Lies In Us All And The Power To Use It

(First Song Up is 'No More Lies' By Iron Maiden! ^^ .com/watch?v=gf9d4bTbFZw )

No one really Knew What to do right now. This Machine had to be Stopped. Everything they Worked for was Resting on Everyone's Shoulders. They knew this. Not even the B.R.A.I.N was as Bad as this Thing. They could all Feel it! Their New Home was in Danger to! One Day soon they would All Understand what Attracted the Machines to them, but for now, they Had to Get Rid of this one! With 1 hurt, and His Condition Unknown at the Moment, and 2 Gone off to Help him out, it was just the Seven of Them. 7 Kept Looking at the Twins along with 8 because they both knew they Weren't Ready for something like this.

Lost in their Thoughts, the Mechanical Cat Beast Decided to Attack. As one of its Giant Claws was Descending Towards them all, the other Stitchpunks quickly Noticed it and Scattered like Mice. Everyone hid in Different places of the Rubble Outside the Library. It seemed the Cat Beast wasn't Interested in the Library at all. It was more after them than Anything Else. They had to Come up with Something and FAST! Or else EVERYTHING was Lost!

Trying to Rack Their Brains with a Plan, it was Someone that made the Move for Them. Sparks Flew off the Tip of the Tail of the Huge Beast. Someone had Cut it off. By the Time it Turned and Looked, the Assailant was Already Gone and Hidden. As they looked over to he Right of it, they could see 1 and 2 there. 1 was Holding his Sword in his Right Hand while Keeping His Left on His Chest. His Chest was Covered up in a Wrap, so everyone there knew he was Hurt, but yet just like 1 Would do, he was There Fighting Anyway. He wasn't about to GIVE UP! Just like the Rest of Them! He knew His Duty and he was going to do it! NO MORE RUNNING! Everything Came Down to This Moment in Time! _1, TO PROTECT US! _

As 2 Watched on, his Own Mind was going Fast. They need Ideals and needed them Now! Scattered like this, Not Much Could be Done! They had to get Together again, but the Question was HOW?! Watching the Beast Scratch and Using its Red Eyes trying to Hunt Them out, it was Then the Twins Decided to make a Move. They Risked it, and Flashed the Beast for a Bit just like They did to the One before, and Blinded it for a Second. Seeing the Chance, Everyone Rushed over to 1 and 2 Then Hid Themselves in the Rubble Fairly Deep.

No One Really knew what to do, but 2, 3, 4, and 5 Were Looking at it. They knew it Would be Different from the Bison one they Fought. This thing was Even Bigger than the B.R.A.I.N. Yes, it was just that Big. The Others seeing how 2, 3, 4, and 5 were Looking at it, Knew They Were Deep in Thought about it and Trying to make up a Plan on How to Take it Down. 1 Hissed out as he Clutched his Chest, and that Made the Rest of Them look at him Worriedly.

"1, Are you Okay? It didn't Hurt you to bad did it?" 9 had Asked Him this. Everyone was Concerned About him, but he Waved it off with his Hand after Leaning his Staff up Against the Wall.

"I'm fine 9. Just a Few Gears Loose, but Nothing to Serious."

"1, Take it Easy okay? Last Thing we need is you Croaking on Us."

1 just Glared at 7 and she had to Laugh. Yes, Some Things Never Change.

As 3 and 4 Watched the Machine along with 2 and 6, Suddenly they got Something! Rushing over to 6, They Started Clicking at him. Understanding what they Wanted Him to Do, he Once More Pulled out his Paper and Ink. After About Five and a Half Minutes Almost, he had Drawn the Cat Beast. As Everyone was Around the Drawing, Wondering what was up, the Twins Pointed to his Left back Leg. Realizing what it was, 2 and 5 Exclaimed Together after Looking Back at it.

"YES!! When it Combined, its Left Back Leg was Weak! You can Tell by Looking at it! If we Could Sever that, it Would Become Weaker!"

_2, TO INSPIRE US! 3, TO DEFINE US! 4, TO TEACH US! 5, TO GUIDE US! _Now, the Problem was This. Who was Going to be the Decoy to Distract it While the Attacker Severed the Leg. After Thinking it Over, it was 7 that Decided she was going to go. 6 Nearly Had a Fit Right there, but she Smiled at him and Hugged him.

"Don't Worry 6. I've Fought These things to much. I know Their Moves no Matter How Big they are. I'll be Fine Okay? Besides, 8 will be Backing me up."

8 Smiled an Evil Smile as 7 Rushed Out There. 6 Watched her go Sadly, but he Prayed to the Creator and God She Would be Safe. He knew she Would be, but he Always Worried. If she Died, not One, but Three Would be Lost Now. It was a Dangerous Part of the Plan, but he Knew

she had to do it. She was the Only One Fast Enough to Avoid its Moves. _7, TO DEFEND US! _All he Could do now was Watch. 8 Pulled out his Huge Butcher Knife and got Ready, Watching 7 the Whole Time.

He didn't Have Long to Wait as it kept on Swiping at Her. She kept Dodging the Attacks, but you could tell by Looking at her she was Getting Tired. 8 Realizing this, Rushed Forward and Aimed for the Leg. Once he got to it, he Swung his Knife Across it as Hard as he Could. The Huge Cat Beast Gave out a Deafening Howl as it Turned Around to 8 now. _8, TO GUARD US!_ Suddenly, it Lost its Footing for a Second. Just as the Others predicted, it Worked! It's Left Leg Snapped off Near the Base! Angered, and before 8 Could Run, it Snapped out at him. 8 Just barely Had Time to Block the Attack! He Felt the Fabric on his Upper Right Arm Tear and the Joint there Nearly Snap Under the Pressure.

('Age Of Innocence' .com/watch?v=lB5GHVgQzGk )

8 Used his Knife Quickly to Block the Rest of it. He Managed to Cut off Two of its Steel Teeth and 7 was Right beside him by then. Unfortunately, that was when they Saw Them Going Around to the Other Side of it. They both Cried out as They Watched Them.

"3!! 4!! 6!! DON'T DO IT!!!"

But Their Cries Fell on Death Ears. The Twins had Their Spears and 6 had one to! They were Ready! This Thing just Hurt 8!! And now 7 Was in Danger as Well! Rage was Pumping Through their Oil! No One was Going to Hurt Their Loves and get away with it! As they Reached the Back of it, it was then the Three of Them All at Once Attacked the Other Leg. As Their Spears Hit it, it Started to Crack. The Leg was Cracking! But the Beast Now Realizing Something was Attacking it Again from Behind, Turned Around Once More.

As 3, 4, and 6 Came Face to Face with it, There was no Fear in Their Eyes. Only Hatred for what this Thing had Done and was Trying to do. 1, 2, 5, and 9 Seeing their Chance now, Rushed to 7 and 8. 8 was Slumped a bit on the Ground Holding his Arm and 7 was Panting Hard from Fighting. Being Pregnant and Fighting wasn't Something you Should be Doing. 1 and 9, Noticing the Crack in the Leg, Looked at Each Other and Smiled Evilly. 1 Took his Sword and 9 Took his Light Staff. They Both Attacked it at the Same time. In Front, the Beast was Trying to Bit 3, 4, and 6, but Their Weapons were Preventing it From Doing so. It Gave out Another Yowl, and its Other Back Leg Broke off. _9, TO SAVE US!_

But Something Happened as it Turned Around that Changed the Course of Battle. As it was Turning Around, it Caught Everyone Off Guard. It Used its Tail to Swipe at the Other Stitchpunks! 1 and 9 just Barely managed to Avoid it, but 2, 5, 7, and 8 Were Sent Flying by the Powerful Swipe. They All Crashed in to Some Rubble to the Right with a Sickening Thud. All of Them Were out Cold. No One Could believe what just Happened, but Before any of them Could Make a Move, the Beast was Trying to Bit 1 and 9!

Only 1, 3, 4, 6, and 9 Were Left Standing in the Battle! Things just Went From Bad to Worse! They Couldn't even Check up on Their Loves and Family because of this Thing! Two of it's Legs Were Gone, so they did Have Some Advantage, but not Much. This Thing was this Powerful! 1 Hollered out to the Others, Realizing the Situation was Dire now.

"We need to Get Rid of the Front Legs Somehow! It's Our Only Hope!"

"But How 1?!"

9 Looked at the Thing Fearfully. He Hadn't Felt Fear like this Since the First Time he Found out the B.R.A.I.N was Back! Before 1 Could Reply, it was 6 and the Twins that Decided to Make a Move. "Follow my Lead!!!" 6 Cried Out. _6, TO LEAD US!_ They Rushed to the Front of it Now and Made Right for the Right Front Leg. Fury was Etched in Their Eyes just like 1s and 9s. Knowing What to do, All of Them Decided to Attack it at Once! By Doing this, They Knew it would Throw the Huge Cat Beast Off Guard. And just like they had all Predicted, it did! 1, 3, 4, 6, and 9 All Hit its Leg at the Same Time in a Swinging Arch, and the leg was Cut Clean Off! Right When this Happened, Tragedy Struck!

The Beast Immediately Moved it's Head out and Took the Twins Right in it's Jaws! The Others Cried out Frantically, but the Huge Cat Beast Just Crunched Down a Bit and Swung its Head. 3 and 4 Went Flying and Landed on Top of Some Rubble to the Right of Them Just like the Others! 3 and 4 Wasn't that Far Away from Them. Once he Landed, Thankfully it was Near 8, but it Happened Again. 8 Had Opened up his Eyes, and After One Look at Their Broken Bodies, it was Utter Chaos all Over Again. 8 Slowly got up, Ignoring his Wounded Arm, and Rushed the Beast with his Blade!

(For This Next Part, I Know It Doesn't Seem to Fit With the Others, but I Bring You all the Song for 3, 4, and 8. The One I Choose For Them all and The Song I Fell that Fits Them. 'Chemicals React' By Aly & AJ! .com/watch?v=FgU3aLaJa-s )

Anger. Sorrow. Hurt. Helplessness. Rage. Life. Hope. Dreams. Theirs. All Three of Theirs. That's what was Going Through 8s Mind Right Now. Saving the Ones he Loved with all his Heart and Soul. Yes, he loved the Twins with Every Part of his Being. And this Thing....THIS THING!! Just like the Bison Beast from Long Ago, it was like History Repeating it's self, but with Different Members of the Stitchpunks! No Matter! 8 Could see 1, 6, and 9 Trying Desperately to Keep it from doing the Same to them by Using Their Weapons, but it was a Loosing Battle. Soon it Would be to Late!

Without Even Thinking Anymore, 8 did the Only Thing he Could. He Pulled out His Other Blade. His Half of Scissors One. Without even Thinking, he Threw it with all his Might at the Beast! It Embedded its self Right in its Head! Right Above its Left Eye! It was a Clear, Clean Shot! It Shirked out Again and Turned to Look at him. 8 Wasn't Afraid. He Felt no Fear! He wasn't about to Let this Thing get away with Hurting His Loves! While this was Going on, 1, 6, and 9 Made Their Break for it. Only Four of Them up and Active! But again Things Would Change.

The Beast Jumped in to Some Rubble to the Left of Them all. Next Thing you knew, you Could Hear Something Moving. As 1, 6, and 9 Ran to 8, 1 Called Out.

"8!! What About the Others?!"

8 Looked at His Leader and Pointed Up Above them All.

"They don't Look Good! We need ta get Rid of this Thing and Fast!"

Just then, 6 Seemed to Freeze Over. He was Trembling, and Looking to Their Right. Following his Gaze, Everyone's Mouths Dropped. Things just Seemed to get Worse and Worse by the Minute. The Huge Cat Beat, Now they see why it Went in to the Rubble. The DAMN THING WENT THERE TO REPAIR IT'S LEGS!! BUT THE ONLY THING THEY KNEW THAT COULD DO THAT WAS.....Wait.......Everyone Looked at Each Other, and Then it Hit Them all like a Ton of Bricks!

9 Looked at Everyone Else There, and he Could Tell they had Figured it out to! Only the B.R.A.I.N Could Repair it's Self! But 9 Died to Destroy it! Or so He Thought! Back at the Factory After the Explosion, They Realized Their Horrible Mistake! Even if They Destroyed it's Body, They Didn't Destroy it's CPU! It's Core! That's Why it Came Back Again! Unless They Destroyed the CPU, If Other Beasts Found it, it Would Come Back No Matter What They Did! And 9 Bet Anything it was in the Rest of Ortons Notes They Were Still Looking Over! They Weren't Just Fighting a Huge Giant Mechanical Cat Beast! They Were Fighting the B.R.A.I.N Again! But this Time in a Different Body! One of Those Three Cat Beasts Was it! It's CPU was Inside of it! Unless They Destroyed that, it would keep on Coming back and Haunting Them no Matter what They Did!

So Now the Problem was How to Get Off It's Outer Shell, and Get to the CPU Inside of it to Destroy it Once and For All! And to Make Matters Worse, Over Half of Them Were Out Cold or Hurt Like Crazy! They Needed a Plan and They Needed One Fast! Or Else They Were All Dead and Dead For Good!

(To all my Readers and Reviewers, SURPRISE!! LMFAO!! Aren't I Evil and Smart?! And Also, Don't I Put the Poor Stitchpunks Through Hell? XD Epically 3 and 4? It just Happens that Way I Swear! XDDD Read and Review! ^^ *hugs to you all*)


	16. Chapter 16

To Everyone that has been Reading Tangled Up, I Truly Thank You All. THIS CHAPTER IS IT! CLOSING OF BOOK 1! I've Worked hard on this Story Off and on! I've Defied the Odds! Proven to People No Matter What Happens, you CAN DO ANYTHING! I Hope to a Lot on here I've been a good Role Model! I want to be. I want you all to be Happy, to Read Something that Defies All the Odds of Everything. Not Just a Story that was Thrown Together.

As I Close Down Book 1 of Tangled Up, Remember This. This Isn't the End by No Means. It's a Beginning Of Another Arc In It. Tangled Up is my Own Baby on this Site, and Many Things are Also Going to be Revealed in This Chapter to. Get Ready For The End, Get Ready to See the Happiness and Sadness of What Family is All About. LIFE! HOPE! DREAMS! THE WILL TO LIVE, AND THE WILL TO SURVIVE! Welcome to Chapter 16 of Tangled Up, and My Master Piece in my Opinion! Don't Just Take My Word For It! Read It And Review And Tell Me How You All Enjoyed it! Notes Will Be At the End to, so This Ride Will Truly be a Very Long One Indeed! Longest Chapter to! XDD *hugs to you all*)

Chapter 16 Now And Forever Family At Its Fullest Power And Saving The Ones You Love

(Opening Song is 'Never Far Behind' By Aly and AJ! .com/watch?v=HHJhFuwj7ZI )

As The Four Stitchpunks Looked up at the B.R.A.I.N, they knew this was Truly it. Everything they all Worked for Came Down to this One Point in Time. They Couldn't Run Anywhere. They Couldn't Hid Anymore. This thing has Done so much to Them all. But just like them, it Kept on Coming Back to. The CPU was the Ultimate Key. Getting Rid of that, then in the Future Destroying the Remaining Mechanical Beast, it was all so Simple to say, but Doing it was Another Thing All Together. As the Cat Beast B.R.A.I.N Swept a Claw at Them all, they just Barely had time to Run Away from it. Along Some Point 1s Sword had Fallen out of the Thing and He had it Along with his Staff Attached to his Back. The Beast Decided to Cut him off, but Before he Could Move, Something Hit it and it Looked Like an Arrow was Sticking out of its Head.

Turning, Everyone, To Their Surprise, 2, 5, and 7 were up! Before 9 Could Explain it to them, 2 Cut Him Off.

"We know 9. We Understand, and we need to Figure out a way to get Rid of it and-"

He was Cut off as 7 Hollered out to him. She had 3 in her Arms and 5 had 4.

"2!! We need to get the Twins out of here now! Let the Others Keep it Busy so we can Make an Escape!!"

With those Words Said, All Three of Them Took off While 8 Rushed it Again. He was Aiming for the Left Front Foot, and 6 was Heading Around to the Back. Maybe it was Terror. Maybe it was Fear. No Matter what it was, 6 wasn't Going to Let this Thing Hurt 7 or Anyone Else Anymore! He was Fed up to the Point he was Really Going Crazy! The Beast saw 6 and Ignored 8. It Tried to use its Tail, but 6 Just Simply Dodged it and Kept on his Way. He was Fueled by a Power Unknown to him.

While this was Going on, 9 Ran off from 1 and made his Own Break for it to the Library. He needed Answers, and he Needed Them Now! While 6 and 8 were Keeping the Beast Busy, Along with 1 now, he Made right for the Book Room. He had to get to Ortons Notes! As he Rushed in there, he Scaled the Desk in no Time Flat. Once Atop it, He Began to Frantically Look Through the Notes.

Outside, 8 had Once More Cut off one of it's Feet. 1 Was Fed Up with this to, and he was Helping out 6 at the Back. The Beast was Occupied with the Injured 8, and Already his Arm was Killing him, but he Pushed on. 3 and 4s Lives Depended on him! He wasn't about to GIVE UP NOW!! As the Beast was Trying to Crush him with it's Other Front Claw, he was Using his Butcher Knife with all His Might to Fend it off. Around the Back, 1 Had Found Some Rope and 6 had Tied a Hook to it. They were going to Scale it and then from there, Try to do what they did with that Bison Beast.

- - - - -

In the Work Shop, Things Weren't Looking to well. 7 was Shrieking at 2 and 5, but it was no Use. 2 Explained to 7 that They didn't have the Right Gears to Repair the Twins Insides, and that They would have to go out and Look For Some. But They Didn't have Time. The Twins Both were Loosing a lot of Oil. Gears were Broken from the Cat Beast B.R.A.I.N Crushing Them. They Were Dying Right in-front of Them, and There was Nothing they Could do?! 7 Went to the Watch Tower From There and Hollered out with all her Voice.

"8!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

8, Knowing Something Serious was Going on, but Not Sure What, Began to Think. If he Left Now, 1 and 2.....But he Didn't have to Worry about it Because 5 Came Running out of the Library.

"GO TO THE WORK SHOP 8!!! HURRY!!!"

5 Hollered this Out as the Beast Struck out at him now. He Just Jumped Back as 8 Rushed Past him. 5 Had a Small Spear with him, but he Knew he Could Only Hold it off for just a Bit. He Could see 1 and 6 Climbing on it's Back, and he Knew Right Then and There What They were Up to.

As 8 Rushed to the Work Shop, he Could Hear 7 Screaming on the Inside. As he Busted Inside it, 7 was Between the Tables of 3 and 4. She had Tears Pouring out of her Optics and Down her Face. 8 Sensing Something was Very Wrong, asked.

"What's going on in here? What's the Problem?"

2 Looked at 8 Very Sadly.

"We Don't Have the Gears Required to Repair 3 and 4.....When the B.R.A.I.N Crushed Them in it's Teeth, it Damaged a Ton of Their Inner Workings and Gears. It's Going to Take a Lot of Time to Find the Right Gears and Other Things Needed to Repair Them."

8s Mouth Dropped Opened. This Couldn't be Happening. Not when they Just got Together! It was Like a Nightmare. 8 Looked Back at the Twins and all the Oil on the Floor. Right Before Their Eyes, They Were Dying. And Nothing Could be Done to Save Them?! Sudden;y from Behind 8, 9 Appeared. He was Holding the Talisman, but it was Back in Two Pieces.

(For This Next Part, I Bring You All 'I'm Going Home' By Chris Daughtry. .com/watch?v=SIUw4ZS1J_A )

Before Anyone Could Talk, 9, who was also Crying, Answered for them.

"I Read Through Some More of Ortons Notes. I Discovered Something. Just like when I Died, the Talisman was Created to Hold Our Souls In-case Something Like This Ever Happened. Till We Can Repair Them, Till Then......"

9 Couldn't Even Finish it up as he Walked Over to the Tables Where the Twins Were on. Very Carefully, he Placed Each Piece of the Talisman on Their Chests. The Only Thing They Could Do Right Now was Wait Till They Went and Their Souls were Sucked Up in to the Talisman.

Right Then and there, Both 7 and 8 completely Lost it. Not Saying a Word, Tears Pouring Out of Both of Their Optics now and Down Their Faces, They Rushed Back Down to the First Floor and Outside. Seeing the Rope at the Back, 8 Started Climbing up it. 7 Went Around to the Front to Help out 5. 9 Just Made it Outside of it Himself, and Went to the Front. 2 Decided to Stay inside by the Twins. It was just a matter of Time Before They Went.

9 was Already Telling 1 and 6 About it, and that did it for Everyone. This Thing, The B.R.A.I.N, Just Took Their Two Children. As the beast was Attacking 5 and 7, Fueled by Rage, They Cut off the Claw. It Feel on its Front, and 1, 6, and 9 Help on. No More Fear was in Their Eyes. Only Rage and Sadness. 1 hardly Ever Cried, but even he was Shedding a Few Tears for the Twins. 6 Looked at the Map of the Beast he Drew, and as 1 and 9 Looked at it, They Knew Where the Core of it was at.

Unbelievably, it was Right Under Them. 1 Took his Sword Very Carefully, and Started Prying off the Panel with all His Might. Even 6 and 9 Helped him. Everything They Were Doing Now was for the Twins. As it Tried to Right its self From the Front, 5 and 7 Decided to Attack it Again From the Front. They Both Went for its Eyes, and Blinded the Thing. No One Messed With Their Family. As The Beast Gave Out Another Shriek, 1, 6, and 9 Had Gotten off the Panel.

Climbing Down Inside of it By a Rope, They Began to Run. They Knew Time was Short. Short for the Twins. Everything was for Them Right Now. Soon, They Came to it. There Before Them, Glowing Bright Red Surrounded By A Bunch of Wires, was the CPU and CORE of the B.R.A.I.N. All Three of Them Looked at Each other, and That was it. 1 Took his Sword While 6 Took his Spear and 9 His Light Staff. All Three of Them Attacked it at Once. Sparks Were Flying Everywhere, and the CPU was Getting Ready to Blow Along with the Huge Mechanical Cat Beast B.R.A.I.N.

As 1, 6, and 9 Rushed Out of There and Back up the Rope, 9 Took one Last Look Inside Before Leaving. As They Were Running Down its back, the Shaking Increased. They Jumped Down to the Ground at the Last Few Minutes, and Rushed with the Others Inside the Library. As They Watched From the Entrance, it Exploded in to a Shower of Parts and Pieces. 9 Waled Slowly Outside and Began to Look Around. He Saw it. The Smoking CPU and CORE of the B.R.A.I.N. He Walked Right Up to it, and Crushed it as Hard as he Could Under his Right Foot. As it Shattered in to a Million Pieces, Everyone there Knew this was Truly the End of the Thing.

Looking back at the Others, he Smiled Sadly Before Remembering. The TWINS!!! Without Another Word, Everyone Rushed to the Elevator Bucket and Were Going Up. As Soon as They Reached the Second Floor, Everyone Made Their Way to the Work Shop. As Soon as They Went Inside it, 2 Looked at the Rest of the Stitchpunks. From the Looks of it, 3 and 4 Were Still Alive, but Barely. 7 and 8 Went Up to them.

3 and 4 Had Their Optics Opened Up Only Slightly. This Was Actually it. Even Though They Destroyed the B.R.A.I.N, The Twins Were Still Going to Go. It Wasn't Fair! 7 and 8 Took Them off the Tables and Put Them on the Floor and Reset the Talismans on Their Chests. Everyone was Around Them. It was then that 3 and 4 Were Finally Able to Talk, and Talk for the Last Time for Creator and God Knows How Long. First it was 3, Then 4, and at the End Both of Them. They Were Struggling to get the Words Across, but They Pressed on Till The End.

(The Next Song is 'How To Save A Life' By The Fray. .com/watch?v=qw0wRfHjF5M )

"_Don't....Blame yourselves...Please....7....8....It's.....Not.....Your Fault...._"

"_You did....Your......Best.....All of....You.....Did....._"

"_We....Just Wish...We Could....Have Spent.....More....Time Together...._"

"_We'll....Both Be....Back One Day....So Don't....Worry....Okay?.....Please......_"

"_We'll....See....You All.....Again....._"

And With Those Final Words Clicked and Flashed Out, the Talismans Activated, and Their Green Souls Were Sucked Inside Them, Leaving Only Their Broken Bodies Behind. As 7 Sobbed Holding on to 3, and 8 Holding 4, It was then the Full Effects Really Hit Everyone. Slowly Getting Up, 2 and 5 Went Over to the Corner of the Work Shop and Got out a Few Pillows just like They Did for 9, and Put Them on the Two Tables in the Room, 7 and 8 Gently Laid Their Bodies on Them. It Just Didn't Seem Fair. The Twins Did Nothing Wrong! They Were Innocent in This Whole Damn War! SO WHY THEM?! 7 let Out a Shriek of Anguish and Then Ran From the Room. Right After this, 8 Followed Suit.

Everyone Understood Them. 3 and 4 Were 8s Loves, and 7 Always Felt Like a Mother to the Twins. Ever Since Day One. Now With Them Gone, it Left a Hole in Everyone's Hearts and Souls. The Rest Left the Room Somberly, Heading Back to Their Own Rooms. 2 and 5 Stayed in the Work Shop, 2 Having to Comfort 5 for Right Now. This Blow to Them All Was Going to Hurt Them For Days, Possibly Weeks to Come, but Hopefully They Could Get the Parts Soon and Get Them Both Back. For Now, They All Needed Time to Heal.

**AFTERMATH **

In the Days That Followed, 6 was Spending More Time With 7 Than Ever. It Had Only Been a Week and a Half, but it Was Still Fresh on Everyone's Minds. 1 and 2, Along With 5 and 9 Were Always out in the Emptiness Day in and Day Out Searching for Parts. Sometimes 8 Would Come Along, but he Mainly Stayed up in the Watch Tower Drinking Oil. No One Blamed Him Really. He Just Lost Both of His Loves. He Watched Them Die Right Before His Eyes, Powerless to Stop it. He Knew They Told Him Not To Blame Himself, but he Couldn't Help it.

On Some Days he Would Be Seen in the Library with 9 Talking to him When he Wasn't Out in the Emptiness. He Did This 1 Realized to Stay Sane. Even 1 Found Himself Talking to Both 7 and 8 a Lot Just Like the Others. Trying to Keep Them Sane, and Trying to Them Moving On. Their Family Was Torn For Now, but Hopefully One Day it Could and Would Be Whole Again.

1 Himself Knew That 2 was Taking it Hard. He Knew this Because Just Like 5, They had to do the Repairs on Their Bodies. So 1 Would go in the Work Shop When 5 Wasn't There and Talk to him. Sometimes 2 Would Laugh as They Talked, Others Times he Would Break Down Right Then and There and Sob his Optics Out. It was Times Like These 1 Would Make him Take a Break and Take him to his Room to Calm his Love and the Inventor Down.

2 of Course was in Shambles About the Whole Thing. How Could Two So Young be Murdered Like This? It wasn't Fair! But Then Nothing in Life is Fair. 2 Realized this Long Ago When the Humans Died Out, but at Least They Had a Way of Saving Themselves. Now Don't Get me Wrong. 2 Cared for the Twins Dearly like Every Other Stitchpunk. That's Why he was Why he Continued to Fight on. That and Their Baby. And he Did Care About the Humans as Well. It was Just Sad They Couldn't Save Themselves Like They Could. In a Sense They Were Lucky.

5 of Course was Having a Hard Time Like the Others to. He Couldn't believe They Were Gone. 9 was Constantly Helping him out with his Sadness and Fear. Ever Since That Day hes Gotten a new Fear of Death. Seeing the Ones So Young Die Like that Really Hit Him Hard. He Would Sometimes like 2, Break Down Crying in the Work Shop. It was Times Like These 2 and 9 Would Try to Comfort the Poor Stitchpunk. He Also Had to Move on as Well. Not Just for him, but for Their Baby.

6, He was Torn as Well. Torn with Trying to Keep 7 Going, and Himself. It was Now Both of Them Leaning on Each Other For Support. 6 Relied on 7, and 7 Relied on 6. Now They Were Both Two of a Kind. 6 Continued to Draw, and Sometimes His Drawings Were pleasant, but Sometimes They Were of Rouge Beasts Still Out There. Everyone Knew They Still Lurked out There, and That's Why They Stuck Together All the Time Now When They Went Out. Poor 6 Was Having Fits Ever Now and Then, and When he Did, When 7 Wasn't There for him, Surprisingly it was 8 That Was. 8 Knew it was Hard for him to. After All, the Twins Were Favorites by Everyone.

7 Found Herself Many Times a Night Crying on Watch Duty. It Was Times Like These Surprisingly 1 Would Come Out There and Talk to her. It was Like With the Deaths of 3 and 4, 1 and 2 Seemed to Fight Less. But They Both Knew What it Really was. It was the Fact They Lost the Twins. Anger wasn't in Them Anymore. It was Sorrow and Sadness. Sometimes 7 Would Find Herself Crying on 1s Shoulder, and of Course he Let her. He Knew How Hard this was on her to Loose the Twins Like Everyone Else. She was a Mother to Them After All.

8 was Always on the Watch Tower now at Nights. Just with Oil and Seemingly Drunk Sometimes. No One Could Really Blame him Either. He Lost Both of his Loves Right Before his Eyes. And Seeing Something Like that Would be Enough to Tear Anyone Apart on the Inside. Sometimes 1 Would Find him out Here like he did with 7, and he Would Talk with the Giant. It Seemed to Help Like it did with 7. And it did Make 8 Feel Better.

9 Was Still Helping out Everyone and Keeping Them Calm the Best he Could and his Lover as Well. It was Hard Sometimes Though. Sometimes out in the Emptiness, 5 Would Break Down Crying Over the Twins. He Couldn't Blame him. Even he Himself Cried Sometimes for the Twins. It was a Devastating Blow to Them All. Time Heals Everything Though, and Even I knew This myself. 9 Would Always be There for Everyone and he Would Try to Cheer Them All up.

Now, as for me, I'm Still here Up on my Beam. I've Been Here All Along, just Watching the Events Unfold. Who am I You Ask? Well, 1 and 2 Never Told the Others This, but After Meeting During the War, After 3, 4, 5, and 7 Came Along, They had a Baby. Yes, That's Right. They had a Baby. So This Won't be 2s First One. I Always Wondered Though Why They Never Told the Others About me, but I Think it was my Own Fault. I Went out One Day When I was Five Years Old and They Never Saw me Again. So I Guess to Hid the Pain, They Decided not to Mention me. I Was Born different From Other Stitchpunks. I Was Born With Mixed Colors of 1 and 2 Both, but Even Though I Was Born Like Them, it was my Face that was a Bit Different.

You See, I was Born With White Hair That Went to the Floor, and my Eyes Were that of a Glass Dolls With Eyelids. Like a Humans Almost. And to Top it off, For Some Reason, I was Born with Two Long White Wings that Went to the Floor as well Coming Out of my back. Curious, They Took me to Orton Shortly After I was Born. Orton Found the Result Right off by Examining me. Even Though All my Inner Working Were that of a Stitchpunks and my Skin, Somehow When I was Born, a Bit of Human Blood was in me. That Blew Both my Parents Minds.

More Study Revealed that the Blood, After Test After Test, the Only Thing Orton Could Come up with was that it Might have Belonged to a Human that was Also Half Angel. Weird, but how did it come to be in my Body? Orton told 1 and 2 That it might have Happened in the War When One of Them Came in Contact with this Human Without Knowing it. That was the Only Thing he Could Come up With. At Any Rate, Both my Patents Weren't Upset and left.

Coming up with a name was Easy for Them. It was Under a Starry Sky When They Did. Father AKA 1 Called me Angelfeathers because of my Wings, and my Mother Came up with my Last name. Normally They Didn't do this With Their Kind, but They Felt I was Special. My Mother Came up with Starlight because of the Stars that Night, the Ones that Seemed to Peak Through the Fog, Seemed to be Emitting Very beautiful Starlight. So it was Done. But I Would be Lost From Them all For 25 Years.

After the First Fight With the B.R.A.I.N, I was Devastated, but I knew 9. I knew he Could Come up with Something. So I Watched From Afar. And Sure Enough he did. After They Made Their New Home in this Library, One Night When Everyone was Asleep, I Snuck in. It was then I Decided to make my Home Here Secretly as Well. I Made a Secret Elevator Bucket Right Above 6s Fire Place, and After that, I Made me a Home up Here on a Beam. In the Corner I Kept a Supply of Oil, and I Made Sure Everyone was Asleep Before Even Risking Flying Out to Look For more. As I Held Two Small Gears in my Hands, I was Still Debating with Myself if I Should go to the Others. I know They Needed These Gears for 3 and 4, but if I Showed Myself Now, I Would need a Lot of Explaining to do. Maybe I Should. Maybe it was Time for me to Reveal Myself at Long Last. After All, I was the Daughter of 1 and 2. That Much I Could Never Change. And I didn't Want to.

So Maybe it was Time for the Guardian Angel of Stitchpunks to Come Out of Hiding. Yes, I Called Myself that Long Ago Because of my Wings. But Even I Couldn't Protect Them All. After all, I was just like the Other Stitchpunks. Just a Bit Different. Making up my Mind, I Put the Gears in my Satchel on the Side of Myself And Went to the Bucket.

**Tangled Up Book 1 End**

(And with this, Book 1 Ends. So, are you all Surprised and Sad? This has Been One of the Best Things for me Ever! And Now my Notes.

Note 1: Angelfeathers, Shes my OC. My First one. As I Explained, shes a Bit Different from Other Stitchpunks, but not by Much. Shes not Going to be a Mary Sue. XD God Knows I Hate Them to. Shes Going to be Playing the Roll like the Others. Just like any OCs in a FanFic. Also, Shes about a Half Head Smaller than the Twins. Small, but Deadly when she Wants to be.

Note 2: As for Why Angelfeathers was Lost, That's Another Story that Will be Explained in the Future. ^^ But the Fact Still Remains from my Other Fic Still not Posted Yet that she was with Orton a lot. Right Before 9 was made. He Just Kept her Hidden and that will be Revealed to. Mainly she Asked him to.

Note 3: Just like my Other Unpublished Fanfic, She Knows a lot of Info on the Machines that were Made After and Before the B.R.A.I.N was Destroyed. She has Some of the Most Important and Missing Notes of Ortons that the Other Stitchpunks Need. But There is a Lot of Them She Doesn't Have Info on At All.

Note 4: Like I Said Before, I Decided Long ago to Call the Scientist Orton (Pronounced Or Like the Word, and Ton like the Weight. So that's how you say Orton.)

With all of this Said and Done, I Truly want to Thank You all For Reading and Reviewing This Story Thus Far. I Came So Far So Fast! Let me Know Your Thoughts People and See you all Again Very Soon! *hugs to you all*)


End file.
